Stay Forever
by rescuezelda
Summary: After an abrupt end to a promo they shared, things between CM Punk and AJ Lee have been really awkward. Then, when the two find themselves alone together, emotions are revealed. However, when a certain someone leaks extremely valuable information, can CM Punk stop being his own enemy, and be big enough to admit his emotions, or how far will he go to save himself?
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay hello there everyone reading this ^-^**_

_**This is my first fanfic to be uploaded, and this is just a little tester to see what y'all think, so if you wanna leave reviews that'd be awesome. I'll probably be uploading the proper continuation a bit later on. I'm real sorry if I'm not the best writer, I'm pretty hard on myself as I try to create so much emotion. Anways, I'll be incorporating some ideas from the show, but I won't actually be using the full story lines, most of it will be my own ideas.**_

_**Well, enjoy! :D**_

* * *

Punk walked backstage with Heyman after finishing his championship reign celebration.

"Nice job out there Punk, still can't get over the fact you've had that belt for a year, might be about time for me to take it back." Suggested Miz as he shook Punk's hand.

"Firstly, it's a _Championship title_. And secondly, you can try, but I've practically beaten every loser in this place, it'd be my pleasure to kick your ass too."

Although Punk and Miz were friends, when it came to business, Punk had only enemies.

"Where's Kofi anyways, I thought we were going out?"

"Yeah, we are. I think he's gathering up some of his stuff to put back on the bus, you know he doesn't like to leave anything here. He gave me the keys to his car, he's taking the truck and meeting us downtown."

"Ah, okay."

Punk shook hands with Heyman as a little farewell and walked with Miz to the locker room, he needed to shower before they went anywhere. If there was one thing Punk hated was leaving this place not feeling refreshed.

"Do you know who else is coming with us?" Punk questioned.

"Kofi said about inviting Ziggler."

Punk was relieved. He knew earlier in the week Kofi had mentioned inviting along some of the Divas. It wasn't that Punk didn't like them, it was just since the whole promo with AJ, Punk wasn't really in the mood to be around her, since she went all crazy chick on him, and left him questioning his manliness, as for once in his sinister life, he had _thought_ he might have felt some actual feelings towards her.

"Ah, cool. That's all good with me. As long as Ziggler doesn't bring along his grandmother."

They both shared a laugh as they continued to walk along the silent corridors. Backstage seemed to get seriously quiet after the live show had ended, Punk wondered how everyone managed to get out so quick.

* * *

AJ lounged around in the Diva's locker room, waiting for Layla to finally stop hogging the mirror.

"Are you done yet?" She pestered.

"Ok I'm sorry little miss impatient, it takes a while to look this good." Layla replied, making her fingers circle her face.

AJ chuckled. She had to admit she did love Layla, even when she was extremely vain.

"Anyways, we still have to wait for Kaitlyn. Where even is that girl anyway?"

AJ shrugged. She hadn't seen Kaitlyn since the beginning of the show when they tag teamed against Kelly Kelly and Eve.

Eventually, Kaitlyn burst through the locker room door.

"C'mon guys, Kofi is waiting outside, and he's complaining because he says it wastes his gas running the truck whilst he waits for us."

"Gosh I swear, the longer that guy spends with Punk, the more he turns into him."

AJ quivered at Punk's name. She hadn't spoken to him properly since their promo a while ago. It had ended so abruptly that neither of them had really had a chance to speak about it properly.

Layla finished fiddling in her makeup bag and sprayed the final layer of hairspray on her tight up-do. AJ often begged Layla to do something with her own hair, but Layla insisted AJ looked perfectly fine with her loose curls.

"Ok, lets go take the world by storm!" Layla cheered.

AJ dragged her bag across her shoulders and opened the locker room door again, after Kaitlyn had let it shut abruptly behind her.

The girls walked down the short corridor to the nearest exit, to be greeted by Kofi hanging out the truck window, beckoning them to hurry and get in.

"Really? Does it really take like 15 minutes to get ready, you could have just thrown on a t-shirt or something." Kofi moaned as he looked at Layla's very sparkly dress.

"You've only been waiting 15 minutes, you're lucky you weren't here for longer. Now drive, you're the one holding us up now."

* * *

After Punk had dried his hair on the nearest towel he could find, he ruffled his fingers through his almost black hair. Deciding not to bother doing anything with it, he threaded his belt through the hooks on his jeans, then clicking shut the Batman buckle.

Miz had finished doing whatever he was doing, [Punk never really wanted to know, Miz was a guy of flashy presentation, who knew what lengths he went to to look good, whether that was wearing women's makeup to fix his complexion or not.]

"Dude, you ready yet?" Miz called coming out of the bathroom cubicle.

Punk slipped one of his old 'Straight Edge Society' tees on and gave Miz the thumbs up.

Miz nodded at Punk and grabbed the car keys from inside his locker. Punk put his hands into his jeans pocket, he had a habit of constantly checking that he had his phone, for unknown reasons.

"Let's roll." Miz said as he gestured towards the door.

Both men walked out to the parking lot, as Miz clicked the keys to reveal the irritating tone of unlocking Kofi's car.

Both men took their places in the Audi, with Miz being the driver. Although, Punk knew after he'd had some drinks, he'd be the one driving the lot of them back to the hotel.

Putting the keys in the ignition, Punk belted up whilst Miz turned the headlights on, revealing the exit of the arena.

As they drove along, Punk drummed on his knees along with the rock tunes blasting from the stereo. He was proud to say he had definitely influenced his own personal music taste on Kofi.

"How can you listen to this shit?" Miz joked.

"Shut up man, it's better than most of the garbage they're probably going to be playing tonight."

"Well, that I can agree with."

"Where are we going again?" Punk questioned as he looked out the window. Travelling around a lot meant he often lost track of where they were, it didn't help he had no sense of direction when it came to driving.

"Some old club downtown. I seriously hope Ziggler knows how to get there, cos I sure didn't give him any instructions."

"Ah who cares, he usually ends up being an hour late anyways, I'm sure getting lost is part of his usual routine."

Both men had a laugh as they proceeded to drive along the unusual streets, looking desperately for any clue of where they would be heading.

* * *

Eventually, Miz and Punk walked through the doors of the old club, into a scene of almost darkness, with just a few disco lights drastically moving around an old dance floor.

"Boys." Kofi said, punching Punk on the arm.

"Man, where the heck did you find this place? This is seriously out of sight somewhere. I know we have to worry about paps, but this place is really hidden."

Kofi was standing at the bar, watching the barman fumble around with the glasses, as he went on to fill them up accordingly with Kofi's order.

"Haha, well, I found a random leaflet in my hotel room, and decided why not? You guys want a drink, I already ordered ours."

"Ours? Dolph is already here? Me and Miz kinda counted on him being a few hours late." Punk said, looking around into the darkness for any sight of their bleach blonde pal.

"Nah, I'm talking about the girls man." Kofi replied, dodging his head to try and make some eye contact with Punk.

Punk turned his head round almost immediately, exchanging looks with Kofi and Miz. "Girls?"

"Yeah, I said I was inviting a few divas, you know?"

Punk slid his hand down his face. Kofi hadn't seriously invited her had he.

Kofi pointed over towards a table in the far corner. There they sat. Layla was sitting there, gossiping away in a bright pink sparkly dress, followed by Kaitlyn sitting beside her. And there she was, with her back to the guys, in a black tank top and skinnies, AJ Lee.

"Now, be a man and take these over there." Kofi said, as he shoved two glasses into Punks hands.

Punk grunted and made his way towards the table.

Layla had spotted him a mile away.

"Didn't really dress up for the occasion did you Punk? Well, not really like you is it?" Layla said coyly, adding a little wink with the end of her sentence.

"You know me well, Layla. Looking lovely yourself though, it's nice one of us makes an effort right? Anyway, who are these for? I think I've got a red wine" He sniffed the slender glass, then rolled his eyes, wrinkling his nose.

"Yeah, deffo wine. But I'm not too sure what this is?" He squinted his eyes and the tall, thin glass, the darkness of the club was proving to be too much of an obscurity.

"Ah, the wine is mine." Giggled Layla, taking the glass from his hand.

"I think that one might be mine" Perked up AJ.

She looked up from the table, which she had been admiring awkwardly, the entire time from when Punk walked over. She looked into his eyes, or what she could see of them. She never forgot the look in his eyes, that moss green, that irresistible colour.

"Oh, um, here." Punk replied awkwardly, holding out the glass in front of AJ's face.

She took it from him, her slender fingers slightly brushing against his hand. She pulled away quickly and placed the glass down in front of her.

"Alright, move round!" Said Kofi from behind Punk. It appeared him and Miz now had their drinks and were about to join the group. Kofi nudged Punk in the back, forcing him to take a considerably close seat next to AJ. Punk didn't think he'd ever been so uncomfortable in his life. This was sure to be one heck of a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I have already got some reviews on the short starter chapter I posted, thanks so much! I was so nervous about posting it, but here's the continuation, I hope you enjoy it.**

**I think I'm probably going to post chapters more regularly than most, I hope that's okay. Leave reviews and let me know what you think! Enjoy :)**

* * *

AJ suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable with Punk sitting so close to her. She didn't really want to be here. She tried to imagine all the things she could be doing right now, most of all, sleeping.

"I'd like to make a toast." Kofi exclaimed.

"To one of my best friends, on his Championship anniversary. 365 days man, that's a long time. Here's to another year. Cheers!" Kofi, along with the others raised their glasses to show their appreciation.

Punk bowed his head in thanks. He really couldn't ask for better friends. He took a sip of his pepsi, then watched all his friends sip their alcoholic beverages. Come to think of it, this whole place smelt of beer, it was really starting to put him off.

"So, have you guys heard anything else about promos?" Miz asked.

"Nothing has been said to me, but then again, I think they're still busy developing this AJ Cena storyline" Kaitlyn smirked and raised an eyebrow in AJ's direction. This made her feel even more uncomfortable.

"Yeah, how is that going AJ, I mean, you have great on screen chemistry. Do you think it'll end up, you know, with you and Cena ending up more than just friends?" Kofi suggested.

Punk almost choked on his drink. He tilted his head to the side, and covered his mouth as he coughed vigorously.

"Whoa man, did that bring some disturbing images to your head?" Kofi joked.

Punk calmed down. He breathed in slowly. He could feel the entire group all looking at him, and began to wonder if his face was going a slow shade of crimson. Worst of all, AJ was staring straight at him with that wondrous gaze leaving her eyes, almost as if it was burning deep into his soul.

"Aha, very funny Kofi. But no, I just…" Punk slowed down until he stopped speaking altogether.

"For what it's worth, I don't think there could be a better romantic storyline than the one you and AJ shared." Layla chipped in, then going on to sip away at her wine.

AJ shuffled in her seat. She leant forward, allowing her hair to cover her face. She didn't like the angle this conversation was taking. The last thing she wanted was for opinions to be brought up here, with her friends.

"Aw look, you're making AJ blush! Stop it guys!" Kaitlyn cooed.

AJ loved Kaitlyn, and she was her best friend, but sometimes she had a bad habit of making things worse, well, for AJ anyway.

"Ahem, can we, um, move on?" Punk muttered.

"Yeah, there hasn't been a storyline quite like that in a while, and I mean, I've been involved in some strange ones." Miz continued.

It was as if his friends hadn't heard him. They kept talking away about the storyline AJ and Punk had shared, making both of them want to get as far away from each other as possible. It was not like Punk to find any situation this uncomfortable. Usually, he'd just make a swift exit, and hide in his bus, but as he had rode here with Miz, there was no escape.

"Uh guys, I'm getting really tired, I think I might just head back to the hotel." AJ lied. She had been thinking of ways to get herself out of this mess for a while, and that was the best she could do. Sadly, it was the only excuse Punk had come up with himself.

"You know, I was thinking the same thing. C'mon guys, I'll drive back, since I'm the only sober one here."

"Aw guys! Can't you stay a little longer?" Kaitlyn begged, making pouty faces.

"Hey, if they both want to go, why not just give Punk the keys to the Audi, and let them go back. We can chill here for a bit longer?" Kofi suggested.

No. No this couldn't happen, Punk thought. He was trying to get _away _from AJ, not make things any worse than they already were. How would he get himself out of this, he was completely out of ideas. He rubbed his forehead, and blinked slowly at the group.

"Good idea, here Punk, catch." Miz said, throwing the car keys in his direction.

"Punk took the keys and headed for the door, not looking back to see if AJ was following him. He was trying to think of a quick route back to the hotel, the shorter the better. He didn't want to be in the car with her alone for too long.

* * *

They finally reached the parking lot, and found the vehicle. Punk had to wait a bit for AJ to show up, as she had spent longer saying goodbye to her friends. He unlocked the car as soon as he saw her coming and waited for her inside.

AJ grasped the door handle in her little hand and tugged it slowly, opening the door before her. She took her time getting into the seat, closed the door and pulled her hair around her face, doing her best to obscure her view away from Punk.

They both buckled up their seatbelts, and Punk started the car up. AJ turned her head to face the window, and rested her arm on the ledge, staring endlessly into the night. Punk didn't even turn to look at her, he just drove out and onto the open road.

They had been driving for about five minutes, in silence, before Punk decided to break the silence.

"So…um, how are you?"

"Punk, what are you trying to do?" AJ asked stubbornly, turning her head to face him.

"What, I was just trying to make small talk, jesus."

AJ rolled her eyes. She admired his profile for a few seconds, before she noticed him realise she was staring, and moved her view out of the front window.

"I'm surprised you can even see over the dashboard." Punk smirked.

"Shut up."

"Okay."

The car returned to silence, this had to be the worst journey ever, and to possibly make things worse, Punk had forgotten the way back. He took one hand off the wheel and rubbed his forehead before running his fingers through his hair. Finally, he sucked up his pride and asked AJ if she knew the way.

"You're telling me you have no idea where you're going?"

"Well, I don't usually drive, my bus driver—"

"Why didn't you just ask me to drive?" She interrupted.

"I don't need you to drive, I just need you to tell me the way."

"But it'd be easier if I just drove."

"I'm not letting you drive, just give me directions."

"Punk…"

Punk ignored AJ and continued down the endless highway. He had sort of gathered where they were now. He knew that if he looked over at her, his mind would probably become blank again, as it always did. He hated to admit, but just looking into her hazel eyes would inflict some sort of amnesia upon him. He hated that. Well, at least he had convinced himself he did.

"It's okay, I think I know where I'm going now." He commented.

"Alright, well, if you go wrong…"

"Just tell me" He finished.

AJ began to feel uncomfortable again. She folded her slender arms across her chest, not giving Punk the satisfaction of finishing any more of her sentences. She raised a hand and tucked her hair behind her ears, usually at this time of night she'd be in sweats and a baggy t-shirt, with her makeup off and ready to sleep. But instead she was stuck inside a car with a man she couldn't admit her crazy feelings for, in what seemed to be a getting tighter tank top and skinny jeans, feeling so uncomfortable she thought she'd be squeezed to death.

"Punk, I, I think we need to talk." AJ gulped.

Punk turned his head to look at her for a couple of seconds, before returning his eyes to the road.

"About?"

"You know what about. Our little storyline."

"Oh, that. Well, I don't think there's anything to say. It was a storyline, we got it done. Over. Finished." Punk couldn't believe she was bringing this up, he didn't think she'd have the guts.

"Well, I…I mean, you're right." She held her feelings deep down inside.

Punk's mind was going crazy, what was she hiding, what did she want to say?

"Did, you uh, have something you wanted to say?" He rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand, he found it easy to control the wheel with just his right.

"Well, not really. I just, I just wanted to say that well, it wasn't a bad storyline, you know? And I don't want things to be awkward between us anymore." AJ gulped again.

"I mean, it took me a while to realise it, but I think that storyline made us closer you know? Like, I um, it's hard to admit, but I think I really like you Punk, like in a serious way, and I want us to try and give a further relationship a go." AJ imagined herself saying those words over and over in her head, somewhat pleased she had decided not to say them aloud.

"Yeah, uh. I agree, so no more awkwardness from now on, after all, it was just a storyline right?"

"Right."

* * *

They finally pulled up at the hotel. The sign was lit up, and blinded AJ's now tired eyes. She rubbed them with her fingers, then unbuckled her seatbelt. Punk took the keys out of the ignition, and opened his door, getting out and stepping into the darkness.

AJ opened her door, realising she hadn't brought a jacket, she shivered from the cold night air. Images bounced around her head, and she shook it a little to try and get them out. All she wanted, was for someone to hold her, keep her warm.

They both walked inside after Punk locked the car up. He signed them both in at the desk, and realising they were just a floor apart, they got into the elevator together. Punk pressed the buttons for Floor 12 and Floor 13. As the elevator doors closed, AJ let out a cute little yawn, or at least Punk thought it was cute, although he wouldn't dare admit it.

The elevator slowly jolted upwards and AJ's eyes grew more tired. As it reached floor 12, she broke the silence once again.

"Wanna come back to my room, for, a drink or something?"

Punk didn't really catch what she said the first time. Did she really just invite him to her room? Should he say no, or was that a bit rude?

"Um, sure, but not for too long, cos it's late."

"Since when did CM Punk sleep?" AJ chuffed tiredly.

Punk gave her a slight smile, following her out of the elevator and into the corridor. They walked down the hall, almost by each other side to room 204. As they approached the door, AJ slapped her head.

"Darn! I forgot to ask Kaitlyn for the key card! Oh god what am I going to do? She won't be back for a while."

AJ slumped against the wall, sliding down and landing on the floor in a exhausted heap.

Punk didn't really believe what he said next either, "You can come and crash in my room, well, if you want?"

AJ looked up at him hopefully and nodded, covering her small mouth as she yawned again.

Punk held out his hand, to which she took, and he helped her up off the floor. They walked back down the corridor again, being careful not to allow their footsteps to be heard as they were considerate of the other guests sleeping. Once again he pressed the elevator door button, and they got it, and got out almost a second later onto Floor 13.

Punk walked down the hall before AJ, fumbling in his pocket for the key card to room 143. Placing it in the little slot, a small light on the door handle flashed green, unlocking it allowing Punk and AJ to enter.

AJ immediately saw that Punk didn't care much for tidiness. His bags were thrown across the floor, things spilling out of them everywhere. The sofa at the end of the bed, which she guessed she would be sleeping on, was covered with t-shirts, she wasn't sure if they were clean or dirty.

Punk walked over to them and threw them all off in random directions, he then got a spare blanket and pillow from the closet and held them out to her.

"You sure you'll be alright sleeping there?" He asked quietly.

"It's fine, I've slept in worse places." AJ whispered, laying down on the sofa wrapping the blanket around her.

Punk nodded and walked into the bathroom. He took his shirt off and threw it on the floor. Looking into the mirror he rubbed his eyes, for once he actually felt rather tired. He brushed his teeth, leaving that minty fresh taste to linger in his mouth and walked back into the bedroom, only to find AJ fast asleep on the sofa.

He sighed and shook his head at her, gosh she was a strange one. Then he went and got himself into bed, and lay there for a few seconds, listening to her slow breathing, before turning in for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Said I'd be updating regularly, so here it is! Enjoy :D**

* * *

CM Punk awoke to the sound of shuffling mugs and the scent of freshly ground coffee. As he rubbed his eyes, he could just about make out a slender figure over by the kettle, which seemed to be moving around a lot. Who could have so much energy this early in the morning?

Punk began to shift around under the duvet, yawning slightly. He couldn't actually believe he'd slept a night, that was quite unusual for him. The worst of it was, he could barely remember what had happened the night before. This must be what it feels like to have a hangover.

As he began to blink rapidly, he could make the figure out better now. AJ was hovering over a mug of what looked like black coffee, and was stirring in the milk rather quickly. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail, leaving the loose curls to tumble down her back, almost reaching her hips. She was wearing yesterday's clothes, although it looked as though she'd rolled the top of the shirt up and just above her rib cage.

Much to his dismay, she turned around and was shocked to see him sitting up in the bed.

"Oh Punk! Um, good morning!" She said, a little startled.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't think you were awake; so I didn't make you anything…did you want coffee? Because I'll make it."

"No, AJ, its fine." It was too early for Punk to hold a normal conversation. Even when he hadn't slept, he seemed to be sort of zombie like in the mornings.

AJ continued to look at him, and watch him throw back the covers to reveal his bare tattooed torso. She tried to acknowledge most of his tattoos before he walked towards the bathroom and disappeared inside.

She was always fascinated by his tattoos, they could be one of the reasons she was so attracted to him. When being in their storyline together, AJ found it rather easy to act so love struck with Punk, because in truth, she really did like bad boys.

She perched herself back down on the sofa, holding the mug in both hands, feeling the steam from the coffee rise and warm her face. She inhaled some of its scent, before trying to have a taste, resulting in her burning the roof of her mouth and almost dropping the mug all down herself.

Punk came out of the bathroom, once again rubbing his eyes. He was glad AJ hadn't pulled the curtains back; he hated the light, especially after spending so many hours in the dark. That's why Miz and Kofi referred to him as a vampire; it was somewhat of a personal joke between the three of them.

AJ put her mug down on the dresser, "I hope you don't mind if I open the windows, its like extremely hot in here, how can you sleep!" She said edging towards the curtains and dragging them back to reveal the two small windows.

"AJ don't- ahhh." It was too late, the light flooded into the room, leaving Punk standing completely helpless by the bathroom door. He squinted his eyes a little, before rubbing them for the third time that morning.

AJ stuck her head out of the window, feeling the cool morning breeze flow around her face. She didn't think there was anything better to wake up to, a nice breeze flooding into your room. That was one of the things Kaitlyn found frustrating about rooming with AJ, she'd sleep in her underwear as it'd be so hot the night before, and wake up as if she was on the North Pole as AJ had opened the windows after Kaitlyn went to sleep.

"I'm taking a shower, so I'll lock the bathroom door." Punk groaned.

AJ shot a quick approving look in his direction, as her eyes followed him into the bathroom until he slammed the door shut behind him.

Part of her couldn't believe she was in his room. Should she leave yet?

As she looked down at the floor, she saw the mess she had added to, by letting the blanket fall off her whilst she slept. She thought it would be a good use of her time to maybe tidy up a bit.

Tucking the loose strand of hair behind her ears, AJ began to clean up all Punks clothes from the floor. As she moved each t-shirt from the floor into the bag, she admired each one, with them all being different. She was so used to everything smelling so sweet, as most of the clothes in her own room picked up the scent of Kaitlyn and her own perfume mixed together.

As she lifted Punk's 'I dig crazy chicks' shirt, she held it close to her face, smelling it just a little. It smelt of that musky aftershave she noticed he wore after she hugged him for the first time. However, she noticed a little sweet smelling patch, was that, her perfume? This must have been the shirt he wore when they did their second backstage scene, she kissed him on the cheek, and after the cameras turned off she hugged him to say 'Great scene.'

AJ wondered why Punk hadn't washed the smell away. Maybe he just hadn't had a chance? Part of her wanted to believe it was because he liked the smell of her own perfume.

She continued to work her way around the room, folding all Punk's shirts and stacking them in his travel bag. She went on to make his bed, and found a comic book tangled within the sheets. It was Batman, of course. She tucked the duvet into the sides of the bed, and placed the creased comic on the pillow.

As she stepped back and looked around the room, she was proud of what she had achieved, and let out a little sigh of relief. Then, she heard the shower stop whirring.

As the door handle began to turn, AJ quickly went and sat back on the sofa, folding her legs up underneath her. She decided to send Kaitlyn a quick text, just to let her know where she was.

Hey Kait,

Just wanted to let u kno, safe and well

xoxo

She sat, going through her messages waiting for a reply, when Punk exited the bathroom, in only a towel. She tried not to stare at him for too long, but found it near impossible.

"Whoa, you've been busy." He said, a little surprised.

"I could get used to this, god it's tidy in here."

AJ smiled proudly. "I just put your stuff in your bag, that's all, made the room a bit cleaner."

As Punk walked past her, AJ got a small cloud of aftershave float her way, it smelt divine, almost heavenly. Gosh, how could she stop herself from being so attracted to this man!

Punk reached for the smallest of his travel bag, and smelt inside.

"Mm, smells clean. Okay, be right back."

He took the bag with him back into the bathroom, going on to get dressed.

After putting on a clean 'Best In The World' t-shirt and a pair of old jeans, Punk fumbled around the bathroom counter in search of his phone.

He had three messages.

Miz: 1.07am

Hey man, hope u got back ok

Let me know

Miz: 2.30am

Dude, Kait says AJ isn't in their room

Know where she is?

Kofi: 8.45am

Not like u 2 go 2 sleep Punk, haha

AJ's with u right? Maybe u weren't sleeping hint hint

Seeya later

Punk ran his fingers through his hair. Obviously they'd know AJ was here with him, he'd never live this down. He stepped back out into the room, and stopped as he peered round the bathroom door.

AJ was using the tv screen as her own mirror, humming a little as she applied some lipgloss to her perfectly plump lips. She looked like she'd added some mascara already, and by this point she was jigging around, singing to herself.

Punk had to laugh a little, god she was crazy.

He stepped back into the main room, coughing a little so she'd notice him there.

"Uh, don't you wanna head back to your room, like, to change and stuff?"

"Ah, good idea" AJ replied, smiling at him.

"Yeah, okay" He said, half smiling back.

She picked up her makeup and put it back into her pocket, it was a bit brittle now since she had slept with it there. As she laced up her converse, she could feel Punk watching her.

She jumped up, smiled at him and walked towards the door, with him following behind.

Punk opened the door for her, and held it open as she turned around to him, now standing in the corridor.

"Well, thanks for letting me stay the night, you're a big help." She smiled and waved as she headed down the corridor

As soon as she heard the door slam shut, she stopped, and leant against the wall, shaking her head. Why had she let the opportunity slip, she needed to talk to him, soon.

With her stomach rattling like it was filled with butterflies, AJ headed back towards the door of Punk's room. She couldn't make out if she was hungry, or just nervous. Taking a final sigh, and a huge gulp, she knocked on the door with her small fists three times.

Almost immediately, the door opened and she was once again face to face with the Second City Saint.

"Punk, I need to talk to you about something…"

"I was thinking the same thing." He replied, stepping back and holding the door open, allowing her in again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! I want to thank you all so much! I've received a few reviews, and tons of reads and really couldn't be happier. I am so grateful! I want to dedicate this chapter to a good friend, she knows who she is, thanks for helping me out ^-^**

**Enjoy guys**

* * *

CM Punk watched as AJ walked into his room once again, her head facing the ground with her ponytail flopping over her shoulder. She sat down immediately on the sofa, as stiff as a board. He could tell something was bothering her. Something was bothering him too.

As she sat, she fumbled with something sort of hard, and rectangular shaped in her back pocket. She moved it around a bit, so it was more comfortable to sit down.

"Do you want a drink or something?" Punk asked gingerly.

"Um, I'd rather we just got this over with." AJ gulped.

This was the moment she'd dreamed about. Every time her delicate head hit her pillow, she'd always imagine what it would be like to come clean to him, to have him embrace her and hold her tight. It became so real she would almost be able to smell his scent on her pillow in the morning. She'd often wake up crying, or find her pillow wet from her salty tears.

No matter how much she had dreamt about this perfect moment, not once did she imagine it coming true, she wasn't ready. Her heart was telling her to open up, nothing could hurt her once she'd told him, but her head was denying every emotion in her body, telling her to keep a poker face, and not reveal a single word. She was so mixed up, that she began to shake, her feet trembling inside her converse.

"Er, okay. Wher-where should we start?" Punk muttered, not making any considerable eye contact with AJ.

"Well, I don't know. I've been so mixed up for a while now. I just…I just want you to know that –"

AJ was so startled by the crashing of the door opening, her mind went completely blank, and she forgot her words exactly.

"So this is where you've been hiding!" Exclaimed Miz, raising an eyebrow at the two of them.

Punk dragged his hand down his face, and let out a deep sigh. Now was not the time.

Miz walked into the main room, followed by Kofi and Kaitlyn.

"AJ! You look like you've seen a ghost! Have you eaten anything girl?" Kaitlyn said with a worried look in her eyes. She sat herself down next to AJ, putting an arm around her and bringing her in for a hug.

"I can't believe you forgot to ask me for the key! You're lucky you was with Punk after all, otherwise I would have expected to see you curled up outside the door!" Kaitlyn chuckled.

AJ put on a false half smile. Why were they here? She was in the middle of something. She hung her head down low, and fidgeted her feet around a little.

"Dude, you never replied to my texts, I didn't know if you were awake or asleep, or if-"

Miz thumped Kofi hard in the arm to stop him from continuing his dig at Punk. He could tell by the look in Punks eyes, it was probably better Kofi didn't go there.

Punk rolled his eyes. There wasn't usually a time when Punk didn't want his friends around, but right now he just wanted to hear what AJ had to say, and anticipated to let her finish after he'd somehow got them out of his room.

"AJ, girl no offense, but you look a mess! C'mon lets go back to the room, you can re-apply your beautiful face, not that it isn't beautiful now but…"

AJ decided to stop Kaitlyn by rising from the sofa and standing in front of her, suggesting she was ready to go.

"Okay, well see you later boys! Oh and Punk, try and use some of that moisturiser I gave you, you look like you haven't slept in weeks hon'"

Kaitlyn strutted to the door, with AJ following her like a lost puppy. As the door flung open, AJ shot a weary look back at Punk, before closing the door softly behind her.

"Why the fuck did you decide to come here?" Punk raged.

Both Kofi and Miz looked at each other, they had no idea why he was so pissed.

"Dude we just-"

"Don't even say anything, just get the hell out!" He belted, throwing his fists into the air.

Miz slowly rose from the bed, and patted Kofi on the back as they both walked towards the door, taking several looks back at Punk.

As they exited and shut the door behind themselves, they were pretty sure they heard something fly across the room and hit the wall. Miz gulped, as he wondered what would have happened to them if they refused to leave.

"Did we miss something?" Kofi asked, puzzled.

"I think it's just best we let him cool down for whatever reason, lets go call the bus driver, I just hope he's over this by the time we have to leave."

Punk paced up and down in the room, consistently running his fingers through his hair. He seemed to do that a lot when he was angry, or worried. He began to clench his fists, and wanted to break everything in his sight. He thought maybe he'd find out the reason things had been so awkward between him and AJ, finally he could clear the air with her, but no.

It was unusual for Punk to actually care about a girl, or should he say woman. Of course, everyone knew about his care and relationship with former WWE Diva Lita, but that was different. Those two just clicked, and despite being good friends now, they were total opposites. Maybe that was what attracted him to AJ?

Punk swore at the end of his relationship with Lita, that he'd never commit to a relationship again, commenting on love being a game where nobody wins, and CM Punk was definitely not a loser. However, AJ managed to do something to him, almost make him weak. She was not his usual type, and he liked that about her. She was a little crazy, granted, but she drove _him _crazy. And he hated it. Completely.

* * *

_**That evening...**_

It was the end of Raw, and CM Punk had just won his match against Cena, again. It had been one hell of a brutal match, since Punk was fuelled on this morning's anger. In his opinion, he had kicked the hell out of Cena, and was feeling much better since. Although, he wanted to stick around and celebrate a bit, let off a bit of steam with the crowd.

Backstage, Kaitlyn was looking around for AJ. She hadn't seen her best friend since they arrived at Raw together. It wasn't like AJ to not be seen skipping around. Then, whilst Kaitlyn was scoping the backstage area, she bumped into Layla.

"Oh Lay, you haven't seen AJ anywhere have you?" Kaitlyn cried. "I've been looking for her everywhere."

"Actually, its funny you should ask that, I saw her around outside the men's locker room with Daniel Bryan."

Layla could see that the rage started to build within Kaitlyn.

"What does he want with her, she finally started to get over him!"

Although this was somewhat true, nobody could deny the fact that AJ was still partially in love with Daniel. He had been her first proper relationship, and Kaitlyn would often hear AJ cry at night over him.

"Now Kaitlyn, don't go back there, please." Layla begged, holding on to Kaitlyn's arms. "She's fine, from what I know, he just wanted to speak with her."

"Well if he does anything to break her heart I'll break something of equal value in his body."

Layla eventually convinced Kaitlyn to go with her to the buffet area and get something to eat, that way they could watch the live action as well.

* * *

AJ was a little nervous to be talking with Daniel again. She hadn't completely got over him, and was scared that her past emotions would get the better of her, and she'd walk away back in his arms again. She looked deep into his pale blue eyes as he spoke with her.

"Well, AJ. I know we haven't spoke in a while, but you know, I really wanted to say that I regret some of the things I said to you. And most of all, I wish I hadn't dumped you live, that was wrong." Daniel said.

AJ couldn't and didn't want to hear what he was saying, she sort of just nodded limply at him, and let him continue.

"I mean, I was the love of your life, and I know the promo happened with you and Punk, but you can't honestly think things would happen between you two, can you?"

One of the backstage camera men had clocked onto the conversation AJ and Daniel were having, and immediately alerted other camera members to hook his live broadcast up with the titantron screen.

They gave each other the thumbs up, as the cameraman hid behind a nearby potted plant, poking his mic out of the leaves to pick up their speech.

* * *

Back in the ring Punk was coming to the end of his victory, when some muffled speech could be heard throughout the arena, and the titantron flickered onto the scene of AJ and Daniel.

Punk immediately stopped in the middle of the ring, and looked up, his face a picture of anger, and disappointment. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, was she…?

All he could make out was "Let me show you" and then the image of Daniel forcing himself upon AJ flickered in his eyes. The worst thing was, she didn't even stop him.

Punk couldn't pull his eyes away from the screen. He stood there, frozen. Looking up at AJ and Daniel making out, for countless minutes. He didn't even want to see what happened next. He threw his fists in the air, and threw himself out of the ring, over the barricade and picked up a chair from where the ring announcer was sitting.

Not thinking clearly, he scrambled back into the ring, and began to smash the chair down onto the ribs of an already pain filled defeated Cena.

Harder and harder Punk began to slam the chair. He didn't even know why. He had no chance with AJ, he didn't even know how he felt about her. But he couldn't stop himself. His sweaty hands grabbed the steel chair harder and harder as he forced it down upon a now unconscious Cena.

Before he knew it, a ton of security and referees were running down the ramp, and darting in his direction. But Punk didn't stop.

Cena's chest split open, with blood gushing everywhere. He cried out in pain, not knowing whether to cover the wound, or try and get away.

Within seconds, Punk was surrounded, and a ton of men grabbed at his arms and torso, prizing the chair from his grip, pulling him away. He tried his hardest to fight them off, but soon lost all energy. His face, a pure picture of deceit and frustration, he panted vigorously.

He didn't understand. Why? Why.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter guys! Leave your reviews so I know what you thought! I'll get the next one up tomorrow :))**


	5. Chapter 5

Layla had no words.

Kaitlyn couldn't take her eyes away from the screen.

What had they just seen?

Kaitlyn began to twitch. Slowly, she began to fill with doubt, and pure anger. Did AJ have no common sense? Why had she gone running back to Daniel, or maybe he'd used his educated tongue to persuade her.

Layla closed her mouth as it had begun to get dry. She swallowed hard before looking over in Kaitlyn's direction, making sure the raging diva hadn't gone to do anything stupid.

"Kait…Kait speak to me."

"What. The fuck." The only reply Kaitlyn could manage.

After everything AJ had been through. All the sleepless nights Kaitlyn embraced, staying up and holding her best friends hand whilst she cried, and cried over her broken heart. Countless times of trying to calm AJ down when she filled her petite body with regret. Kaitlyn had eventually helped AJ get over most of her memories, but now the knot was unwinding.

Layla didn't know what to do. On one hand she wanted to get away with Kaitlyn, take her to the nearest café and just order coffee and calm themselves down, but at the same time, she wanted to run to AJ, and find out what the hell was going through her mind.

* * *

Daniel released his grip from AJ's arms, and pulled his rough lips away from her. It took her a few seconds to come back from her imagination, her eyes still closed for a while after. Soon her pursed lips turned into a smile, and she opened her eyes to see Daniel looking straight at her.

"Wow AJ, just wow."

"Oh, Daniel." AJ murmured, almost embarrassed now.

Daniel smiled intently at AJ. Finally, he had won her back, and it hadn't exactly been hard. He knew AJ wasn't the kind of woman to play hard to get, he just didn't imagine her falling straight back into his arms so quickly, and he hadn't even had to spend a single dime on her.

She looked back up at him, her eyes wide and gazing straight into his pupils. He noticed an innocent look upon her face. It would be a lie to admit he hadn't missed her, although it had been easier without her following him around everywhere.

Some would say the only reason he wanted her back was to win over his audience again. People used to comment all the time that the only reason Bryan had become so popular was because he had AJ by his side, and after dumping her live he had noticed less cheers when his music played.

He wasn't going to _use _her; he just needed to borrow her charm, and her person to make himself look better. Yeah, that seemed positive in his head at least.

AJ herself was still a little confused. A bundle of emotions rushed to her head at once. All the feels she had once rid herself of came flowing back, and she had almost convinced herself within the space of 3 seconds, that she was in love with Daniel again.

She stared into his blue eyes, a stare of devotion, the kind of look that you didn't forget. She was overwhelmed. From all those nights screaming, and begging the man in the sky to make him love her again, and finally she had got her wish, if only it had come sooner.

It was like a knife had be dug into her side when she saw CM Punk being dragged backstage past her. There had to be at least four, maybe five men clinging onto him for their lives, as he threw his limbs around like a patient in a mental hostel.

Then, someone twisted the knife as she heard them evacuate the locker room to take him inside. Hearing him shout, his words echoed throughout her head,

"Get the hell off me!"

"He's a fucking disgrace, a disgrace!"

It was almost as if he had spoken for her. She wanted to run. Run as far as she could, to get away. It became too much to handle.

Daniel saw AJ turning a very pale colour, her cheeks drained of their bright pinkness, and her lips slowly became blue. She began to shiver, but not from the breeze.

Daniel took AJ by the hand, and began to caress her fingers between his.

"Oh AJ, did Punk shock you, oh don't worry baby."

AJ felt sick to her stomach. Daniel's words were like poison, and her lips stung as if she'd partaken in the kiss of death, or at least, some minor soul sucking. She shook her head, and stood up tall, still looking like a ghost. She threw her hand out of Daniel's and strutted out of the room, her head held high.

Of course, he didn't let her escape that easily. Daniel followed after, eventually catching up with her pace, and linked his arm through hers.

AJ didn't pull away this time, although that may have been something to do with the tightness of Daniel's arm pressing against her own.

* * *

Layla and Kaitlyn were about to get into their taxi, when Kaitlyn spotted AJ and Daniel from a distance.

"One second Layla, hold on."

"Wait, Kaitlyn don't!" There was no use; Kaitlyn had already run off out of Layla's range.

Kaitlyn ran up to AJ, and stopped her before she could walk past.

"AJ…AJ!" Kaitlyn screamed, shaking AJ by the arms.

"Hey, get off her Kaitlyn, she's not feeling good as it is." Daniel exclaimed.

"Probably because she just got her face ripped off by you, yeah…we all saw." Kaitlyn growled through gritted teeth.

It was no secret that Kaitlyn and Daniel didn't see eye to eye. It had begun the first time AJ began to date Daniel. Kaitlyn warned AJ that all Daniel would do was break her heart; she'd seen this sort of thing so many times. Kaitlyn didn't like the way Daniel would check AJ's phone, and stop her from going out anywhere. When they eventually broke up, Kaitlyn herself was relieved, and seeing them together now was certain to give her a months worth of nightmares.

"AJ, please." Kaitlyn begged. This was not something she wanted to row with her best friend over.

"What Kaitlyn? Oh wait, you're here to try and persuade me to live my life _your _way, to try and talk me out of making the _biggest mistake of my life_ right? Oh, well don't worry, because I won't be making any more mistakes starting now"

Kaitlyn felt her face burn as AJ's small palms slapped her cheek. As AJ brushed past her, still clinging onto Daniel, Kaitlyn rubbed her cheek endlessly, trying to stop the handprint from showing so heavily.

She stormed back to the awaiting taxi, fighting back tears, as she couldn't believe her best friend turned against her.

Layla sat inside the taxi apprehensively, biting at her pink nails. She raised her eyebrows in concern when Kaitlyn entered the car, a bright red handprint spread across her left cheek.

"Oh my god." She sighed. Layla had a pretty good idea how this had turned out. She hadn't been watching for two reasons. Firstly, she was checking her phone, and replying to some old messages left by Kofi, obviously regarding the segment with Punk being dragged from the arena. And two, she didn't want to feel the need to step in. If Layla saw either Kaitlyn or AJ begin to fight, nobody would be able to hold her back from ripping them apart.

"That little bitch." Kaitlyn spat.

"Calm it Kay, let her do her thing, clearly nothing we do or say will stop her."

Layla tapped lightly on the glass separating them from the front seats, signalling for the driver to start on their journey.

Kaitlyn continued to huff and puff the entire way, making snarky comments here and there about AJ and her reliability as a friend.

Layla drifted in and out of the conversation, nodding her head at what seemed to be the appropriate times. She really hated hearing her friends fight.

* * *

Punk was sitting outside Vince McMahons portable office, his head in his hands.

He'd finally managed to calm himself down, although the scene he witnessed kept replaying itself over and over in his head, so he resorted to pinching himself every time he saw it, obviously it was making no difference.

The door opened, and David Otunga, Vince's newly appointed legal council, asked him to come in.

Punk did as he was asked, and slipped in through the doorway, not standing but a few inches in the room.

"Siddown Punk."

Punk stood there, arms folded, glaring at Vince.

"I said siddown!" He bellowed.

Punk rolled his eyes and sat in the chair in front of his desk. It may have deceived him with its comfy look; it was nothing more than a steel chair with a cover on it.

"Punk what I saw from you tonight, was appalling. I don't know what provoked you, but frankly, I'm sick of this attitude from you." Vince groaned in his husky voice.

Before Punk could even open his mouth to defend himself, Vince said those words that no superstar ever wanted to hear in their career.

"Punk, I'm sorry to do this…"

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Thanks for reading guys! I hope to be uploading the next instalment later on tonight, as I prefer to do these recent updates haha! Please review and let me know what you think, I'd like that.**

**I'd also like to give a special thanks to XxPunkleexX for some helpful advice and support :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Hope you're ready for tonights 2nd installment, here you are, enjoy! :D**

* * *

Punk sat close to the edge of the seat, tapping his feet, awaiting Vince's next sentence.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to suspend you, for a week."

Punk jumped up and flipped the chair over.

"You're going to have to WHAT. You can't do this to me! I'm the WWE Champion!" Punk shouted. He didn't care who heard him, he was livid.

"See Punk, it's this sort of attitude that gets you into this sort of mess, now get out, I don't want to see you until next Monday."

"What about my appearance on Smackdown? I'm supposed to be facing Bryan, and trust me, I wanna get my hands on him so bad."

"No Punk, it's been cancelled, you're being replaced. That's all I have to say on the matter, now get out before I throw you out." Vince said angrily.

Punk kicked the chair across the room muttering under his breath, as he left the room he slammed the door behind him leaving Vince to rub his head and get Otunga to go fetch him some more migraine pills.

Punk began to make his way out of the building, feeling his pocket to check his iPhone was still in there. He was so aroused, so angry that the next person that crossed him was going to feel the emotional pain he was feeling, but physically. He couldn't be suspended; he was the champ, the best in the world. Vince always had something against him.

He walked out into the bus park up area, and slammed his fists against his bus door and to his surprise his bus driver, Mike, managed to open them before Punk broke them down.

"You okay Punk?" He asked

"Fine" Punk answered sternly.

He stormed through the small corridor, and through the main lounge, not stopping to step over the controller cables, but ripping them out of the console causing Kofi to lose at the WWE13 match against Miz.

"Whoa, slow down dude." Kofi said in a chilled tone.

Punk continued to walk on, ignoring the two of them calling after him. He pressed the button and opened the door to the bunk room, letting it close behind him. Within the next 5 minutes Kofi and Miz could hear him shouting down the phone to a helpless Paul Heyman on the other end.

"Something must be up"

"I just feel sorry for Heyman dude, he's getting the full wrath of Punk, when he didn't even do anything wrong."

"Umm, well, that's not entirely true." Kofi murmured, scratching at his short beard.

"Why…"

"Well, Heyman took the earliest flight to Brooklyn; apparently Brock Lesnar had some business there, and needed Heyman by his side" Kofi explained.

"I wonder when he's going to tell Punk."

Seconds later they heard Punk shouting again:

"What! Brooklyn? Oh get bent Heyman!"

Miz and Kofi looked at each other. Clearly Heyman had told Punk.

"You wanna go in there and see how he is?"

"No thanks, I'd rather you did."

* * *

**_Four days later…_**

Punk was in the bus alone with his headphones on, blocking the world out. He had the TV switched on to the live showing of Smackdown, just to support Kofi and Miz, seeing as he wouldn't be on it due to his suspension.

When he saw the lights go green and yellow he paused the track on his iPhone, and took his headphones off, he wanted to watch Kofi's match.

Although Punk did wish he was having his match against Bryan, he was rather enjoying having the night off. He had his feet propped up on the top of the gaming chair, and a coffee right beside him on the table. There was no stressful noise, or screaming fans. Nobody really knew he was around. Sometimes he liked that, being able to blend in with everyone else, and as the Champ, he didn't get that privilege very often.

Punk leaned forward, and switched the TV onto the surround sound setting, and SOS began to blast out of the speakers, waking Mike up from all the way in the bunk room.

* * *

AJ had heard about Punk's suspension and much like him she didn't have a match tonight on Smackdown, so she took this as the perfect opportunity to go and clear the air with him.

Since kissing Daniel on Raw, AJ begun to believe that things were beginning to go right for her again, however she couldn't have been more wrong. Sometimes she'd go to pick up her phone, and text Kaitlyn the latest joke she got on her bubble gum wrapper, then she'd remember the incident between them, or Daniel would take her phone, claiming he wanted her 'all to himself.'

Within two days of being back in a hotel room with him, she started to get lonely again, much like before. The loneliness led to more of her thoughts involving Punk, and she realised her feelings for him growing stronger, much stronger.

She walked up to his bus nervously, being in no mood to skip. It took her a couple of minutes, and a few deep breaths before she plucked up the courage to knock on the window. From the outside, she could hear the entrance music of Jack Swagger, knowing Punk must be watching Smackdown.

She wondered if he had heard her, and just as she craned her neck to look inside, a figure appeared, making her jump several metres backwards.

Punk opened the door and stared at her for a while.

"Why aren't you backstage?"

"I don't have a match. Um, can I come in?"

"Why? Don't you want to go cheer on your little boyfriend?" Punk said in a patronizing tone.

"Look Punk, it's not like that, and besides we still have things to discuss."

Punk remembered their planned conversation back at the hotel, and decided to let her in. He watched her walk down into the main lounge awkwardly; he could tell she was just as uncomfortable with all this as he was. He noticed as she walked in, and felt the vibrations of the surround sound, she began to shake.

Punk picked up the remote and muted the TV. He sat back on the sofa, curiously wondering why AJ hadn't sat down.

"You can sit down you know…"

"Oh, um ok." She said with her voice slightly shaky.

Punk watched as she perched herself on the edge of the sofa, and turned her small body to face him. She took a hand to her face, and tucked the stray hairs behind her ears and out of the way of her face.

"Punk, I have something to admit. About the night I stayed in your hotel room."

Punk looked rather puzzled.

"Well, the truth is… _-she looked down at the floor- _I did have my key card, it was in my pocket the entire time. I just told you I didn't, and Kaitlyn had no idea I'd been sent my own one. I'm sorry."

_(As she sat, she fumbled with something sort of hard, and rectangular shaped in her back pocket. She moved it around a bit, so it was more comfortable to sit down.)_

Punk looked at her, astounded.

"I'm really sorry" she repeated.

"Uhh, I guess the obvious question is why?"

AJ held her head up and looked Punk straight in the eye. "There's only one simple answer. I wanted time alone with you Punk, I've wanted to speak to you, and it just didn't turn out to be the right time after all."

Punk was so confused. He began to look at AJ in a slightly puzzled way, she could see the confusion on his face, but before she could continue, he spoke,

"So, what have you been meaning to tell me?"

AJ sighed. It was time to come clean.

"Well, ever since after I broke up with Daniel, for the first time, I've been really lonely, and…well, I don't know. I heard about our promo together, and just imagined how it would be, and it made me really understand how bad Daniel treated me, and-" She cut herself off, warm tears running down her cheeks.

Punk took a moment to look at her. She looked truly distressed, and he couldn't bear to see her this way. Not really sure of what to say next, he scooted up the sofa next to her, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, bringing her in closer to him.

AJ folded her hands up by her face, nuzzling her face deeper into Punk's torso, letting her tears wet his shirt. She felt him rocking her slowly, making comforting little 'shh' noises as he did. She had never felt so loved, so warm in a long time. She didn't even have to say what she wanted to, and Punk was already accepting her defeat.

Punk tried not to think about what he was doing, he just held AJ closer, making her feel warm, and safe. If there was one thing Chicago had taught him, and that was to treat a woman rightfully. He began to run his fingers through her hair, pulling slightly, but she didn't seem to mind. He could feel his shirt getting wetter and wetter, but that didn't bother him at all, he could only hope he was doing the right thing.

Eventually, AJ had figured out in her head what she wanted to say next, so she pulled away from his warmth, and gulped quietly.

"Punk…"

"Mhm" he said, admiring her hazel eyes.

"I think…well, I don't really know what to say but, I think…"

Before she could finish, her sentence was interrupted by Punk's mouth meeting hers. His lips felt soft, not rough like Daniel's, and she could feel his lip ring wiggle as their mouths moved in sync. She closed her eyes, and let her mind rest, she felt safe, and most of all, loved.

Punk didn't really understand what he'd done, but to him it felt right, although part of him had only done it as he was afraid of what AJ was to say to him. Nevertheless he let go of his built up anger and doubt and kissed her mouth softly, not aware of when he should stop. As she continued to kiss back, he wondered if there would ever be a rightful moment for them to break away, and if he was honest, he could continue this for a least a while longer.

* * *

**Okay guys! There it was! The first AJ Punk kiss! N'aw**

**I'll update tomorrow with what comes next! Enjoy and don't forget to review if you want ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I know it's a bit late, but here's the next chapter. There will be another uploaded as well tonight so don't worry! I want to thank you all as I recently reached 1,000 reads, I'm so grateful! You all rock! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Punk pulled away from AJ, and looked into her eyes, they were a little bloodshot from the tears. However there was now a warm smile spread across her face, and he was glad to know he was the source of her new found happiness.

AJ clung onto Punk's torso again, resting her head on his chest. She felt so at peace, like she belonged in his arms.

He snuggled her in close, as they moved further back on the sofa. Punk could feel the warmth of AJ's breath seeping through the fibres of his shirt. Right now, this moment felt so right, he wanted it to last forever, but as he looked up at the TV screen, he noticed the main event of Smackdown had started. He felt a little guilty he hadn't seen the result of Kofi's match, but he may never get this moment again, if AJ decided to go back to Bryan tomorrow, at least he would be able to know he treated her decently on that one night they had together.

"Punk…"

Punk leaned out from AJ, who was now sitting crossed legged on the sofa.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For?" He asked. Deep down inside, he was worried she was going to get up and leave. Now, being the Champion it was part of Punk's 'image' to have no emotion, to be as hard as a rock, but when it came to love, he did have a bit of a reputation for wearing his heart on his sleeve.

Although he didn't want to become ignorant towards AJ, in the back of his mind he was afraid of being used again. He always committed himself to every woman 100%, and with AJ's current reputation, he didn't want to put himself in danger of emotional trauma again.

"For taking a chance on a hopeless case, like me."

"AJ, no."

Punk became serious. He could see AJ was damaged goods, and the way in which Daniel Bryan had lowered her self-confidence could not be forgiven. For once AJ wasn't acting, she wasn't being crazy, she genuinely thought she was worthless, and Punk was determined to change that, even if it meant changing himself.

The weight of silence between them was crashing down. Punk looked into AJ's eyes, seeing pure emotions of doubt in her self-belief and overall sadness. He took one of her hands in his.

"AJ, I don't know the extent of what Daniel told you, or how he made you feel, but you are not worthless, you have meaning, and you deserve every opportunity you are given."

"But Punk, all I do is affect other people, I don't want to destroy your career too."

Punk looked at her with empathy. "Look, I don't know if that's what Daniel said, that you destroyed his career, but he did all that himself, and as far as things go for me, there's nothing you could do, or I'd let you do to put my career in danger, you belong right here."

Punk's words were comforting to AJ. She had never met someone who cared so much for her before, and she definitely didn't want to let him go. Maybe she wouldn't have to admit her feelings direct for him to understand how she felt about him.

Just looking at Punk's face, with his reassuring smile made her want to cry away all her worries. She looked at him, smiled and burst into tears whilst lunging forward onto his lap. She threw her arms around his shoulders and clung on tight.

Punk was taken by surprise, but was also happy he didn't have to make the first move. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around AJ's waist whilst she cried again.

* * *

Kofi was wiping his forehead on his towel whilst walking through the parking lot back to the bus. He got out his key from his pocket, he had taken one just in case both Punk and Mike were asleep and he couldn't get in.

As he unlocked the bus door he could see some dim lighting coming from the main lounge, so Punk was awake.

"Dude, did you see my mat-" Kofi immediately stopped once he saw AJ and Punk entwined in each others arms, with Punk stroking her hair, and her head resting on his shoulder. He began to back away slowly, when lost his footing and fell down the steps to the door, making possibly the loudest crash ever.

AJ flew off of Punk's lap and jumped up to her feet, hooking her hands together behind her back.

Punk turned around to see what the hell had happened. As he noticed Kofi in the door well he couldn't help but laugh.

AJ switched between looking rather embarrassed at Kofi, then admiring Punk.

"Oh, um AJ. I didn't know you would be here." Kofi said nervously. He thought he had interrupted something pretty personal.

"Aha, it's okay, I'm gonna leave anyway now so…"

AJ tried to walk forward and out of the lounge, but Punk put his arm out to block her exit.

"You don't have to leave its okay, look, just go out back, I'll be out in a second." Punk pointed to the door to the bunk room.

AJ nodded and walked off towards the door.

Kofi got himself up off the floor and gave Punk a strange look. He didn't remember Punk saying anything about AJ coming over, or anything about how 'close' they were.

AJ was trying to figure out how the door opened, as she hadn't noticed the button on the wall. Whilst she messed around with all the weird buttons and handles, she could hear Punk and Kofi's supposedly whispered conversation.

"Dude….is there something you want to tell me?" Kofi whispered, being conscious of AJ still in the room.

"Uhh, nope. Okay I'm going back to-"

Kofi grabbed Punk's arm.

"Dude, I know what I saw when I walked in, she can't be here. Daniel is looking everywhere for her, and if he comes in here, he'll want answers."

"So what! Let him come in and try whatever, he can't touch AJ with us around right…right?"

Kofi shrugged, and Punk took that as a yes.

"If he comes looking, deny everything." Punk muttered.

By this time AJ had fallen through the door, as she had repeatedly hit it with her small fists, forcing it to go into automatic evacuate mode. As it had opened so suddenly she had fallen through, and onto a cushioned floor of sweaty clothes.

Punk followed behind her, and when he touched her on the shoulder she jumped.

"Go through to the back lounge, nobody's in there"

He gave AJ a little prod and she moved on forward, getting stuck at the next door.

Punk found this rather amusing, and pressed the button all dramatic to show her where it was.

They walked through and shut the door behind them.

The back lounge was much smaller, although it still contained a flat screen on the wall and a stereo system. Above the sofa there was a small glass cupboard containing a few comics, which intrigued AJ.

Standing opposite each other for a while, Punk eventually took AJ in his arms once more, and kissed her on the head.

"Now…where were we?"

* * *

**Next chapter will be up later, with what happens next. Will Punk and AJ come to terms and reveal their true emotions to each other, and Kofi as well? Keep reviewing guys, love hearing your opinions :)**


	8. Chapter 8

AJ planted several sweet, tender kisses on Punk's lips. He let her finish before he finally suggested they actually sit down.

It was around ten thirty now, and Punk turned on the dim lamp in the corner of the lounge. AJ sat down and watched his every move. She admired the way he was so careful, and also how he would be so focused on what he was doing. When he noticed her looking, she'd just giggle, and deny everything.

"AJ, um, I'm sorry to make things awkward here, but can I ask what that was all about Monday night on Raw. I mean, I don't want to upset you but…"

"…but you want to know why I didn't stop him." AJ finished.

She had been waiting for Punk to ask her that exact thing. She had realised shortly after his appearance backstage with the ref's that she had been one of the causes for Punk to completely flip out. Although she tried to put it to the back of her mind, she'd notice his picture around on t-shirts, and flyers, and she would feel rather queasy and lose her balance. Although she'd never admitted anything to him thus far, she felt as though she was keeping something from him, and that wasn't something she liked to do.

"I was afraid Punk, afraid of your reaction."

Punk took a moment to think about what she had said, and he still didn't understand. "Uh, about what?" He had not sat so close to her this time.

"Well, I've been trying to tell you since the start, that I've wanted to talk to you about the promo, but things kept getting in the way. See, the thing is, I feel something towards you, and I'm not sure how to deal with it."

This was like middle school talk. Was AJ trying to admit she had a crush on Punk? So this wouldn't be anything serious, like he had assumed. There he went again, jumping to conclusions, on the path to wreckage again.

"…Okay. But I mean, we both knew that was an act, we agreed to do it ourselves."

"Yeah, I know, but once I kissed you something just felt right. I felt as though I'd found my soul mate, the one person. It didn't feel like I was standing with the stubborn Champion CM Punk, it didn't feel like you."

"So what you're saying is you fell in love with some fictional bastard version of me, whilst kissing me?"

"No, that's not what I mean."

Punk looked at her and smirked. He was totally winding her up.

"AJ, don't look so worried, I'm only trying to get to you. Ah, I forget how sensitive you are."

"I'm not sensitive!" She snapped.

Punk laughed a little, "Says the one who's been crying on my shoulder for about an hour" he replied, raising an eyebrow at her.

"You kissed me first." She poked.

"Oh, so that's how it is, the blame game." He laughed.

AJ looked at Punk; he just kept laughing which then made her laugh a little too. Oh sometimes his sense of humour wasn't even funny, but his laugh was pretty hot.

"Oh AJ you're so easy to mess with."

"Shhh" she said, pressing her finger to her lips.

Punk pulled a childlike face at her, causing her to lose all seriousness and just laugh freely. He loved making her laugh, he felt like she'd been deprived of laughing when with Daniel Bryan, deprived from enjoying her life at all in fact.

"AJ, as strange as it sounds, you have grown on me…"

AJ sarcastically looked around the room, pretending to look for the one he was talking to, before pulling a shocked face and pointing to herself.

"Yes, I know, hard to believe right? But if there's one thing I do know, it's that you really don't know how to have fun, and if you'll let me, I'll show you, CM Punk style."

"Oooh, it sounds bad, I like bad" she said, winking at him.

"Haha, come here!" He held up his hand for a high five, but AJ went straight in for a hug. She practically tackled him over on the sofa, ending up with him on his back and her directly on top. He laughed a little and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tight. Who knew AJ Lee would be the one to bring out Punk's fun side.

"Ok…Punk…can't…breathe…." AJ squirmed.

Punk released his grip and let her sit up; she looked at him with her wide hazel eyes, blinking rapidly.

"So, what are we going to do first?"

"You like Batman?"

"Who doesn't like Batman?" AJ cried.

"Well, I've got them all on DVD in here; we can watch one of those? If you want?"

"Let's do it!" She chirped, kicking off her shoes and folding her feet up underneath her on the sofa.

Kofi had now been joined in the main lounge by Miz, who was helping him strap a sandwich bag full of ice to his knee. He had managed to bump it on his crash landing by the door, and didn't want it to swell up.

"Ok, can you walk? Let's go into the back lounge, it's cooler in there, we can finish watching The Walking Dead." Miz said.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Kofi groaned.

"Why not, c'mon it's not even that bad, I'll even carry you if I have to" Miz replied, holding his arms out.

"No I mean we can't, Punk's out there."

"So? He'll probably wanna watch it as much as we do!"

"Dude! Take the hint! He's out there with someone" Kofi explained.

Miz stood silently, waiting for Kofi to expand on his sentence. He began to move his hand in a circle like motion, signalling him to continue.

"AJ"

"AJ" Miz shouted.

"Keep your voice down man!" Kofi whispered through gritted teeth, kicking Miz in the shin with his good leg.

"What the hell, oh my god, please tell me they aren't…."

"I have no idea. He hasn't said anything to me."

Miz slumped down on the sofa next to Kofi, "Guess we'll just stay out here then….WWE13?"

"WWE13" Kofi agreed.

_A few hours later_

It was around 1.30am, and Punk opened his eyes. He must have fallen asleep. He woke up to see the credits from Batman rolling down the TV screen. His shoulder felt heavy, and he turned and saw AJ's head resting on him, her eyes closed in a deep sleep. He took a moment to watch her. Inhale. Exhale. God, he couldn't deny she was even stunning in her sleep. He smiled to himself, and put his hands under her head, supporting her body as he moved from beside her, laying her back on the sofa.

He walked out into the bunk room, trying not to disturb his sleeping bus driver, he took the duvet from the spare bunk and took it back to cover AJ with. He took of his zip up hoodie and folded it under her head as a pillow before covering over her thin body with the duvet. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead, "Sweet dreams April."

Rubbing his eyes, he turned the light off and left the room, making sure to close the door firmly behind him. From in the bunk room he could hear music coming from the main lounge. As he walked in he found Kofi and Miz still versing each other on WWE13. There were coffee stains all over the table and several wrappers all over the place. They had certainly kept their energy topped up.

"Guys, quit it now, it's like past 1am." Punk said, slightly yawning.

Kofi and Miz decided to call it a draw, and turned the game off.

Miz stood up and took the empty mugs from the table into the kitchen to wash up. Kofi took the opportunity to talk to Punk, one on one.

"I don't wanna pry man, but can I ask why AJ was here tonight."

Punk sighed and flopped down onto into the small armchair in the corner of the lounge, it really did deprive space in the room.

"It's complicated Kof, very complicated. I mean…I don't even know why she turned up here, but before I know it she's sitting right where you are and crying her eyes out. I had no idea what to do, so I sort of just hugged her for a bit."

Kofi could already tell Punk had strong feeling for AJ, from the moment he started talking, his tone became soft, and he had a certain look in his eyes. He nodded and let Punk continue.

"So then, she tried to explain to me all this stuff, which I couldn't be bothered to listen to, so I sort of kissed her, to shut her up initially, but, I don't understand man. It meant something, I think it did."

"Man Punk, I think you might have something special here."

Miz had crawled off into his bunk, so Kofi and Punk sat in silence for a while. Punk didn't deny what Kofi had said to him, neither did he agree. He sat there for a moment, really thinking over the evening's antics.

"You know what Kofi, I think you're right."

Kofi smiled at Punk, and Punk just sort of looked at him.

"C'mon man, I know you don't usually sleep, but just try." He got up and Punk got up behind him.

Punk went into the bathroom to brush his teeth whilst Kofi turned off the lights in the main room. He felt happy, and almost proud of Punk. Kofi was worried that since Punk's last relationship, he'd never try and find anyone again, and for him to sort of 'fall' into this situation with AJ, seemed like a bit of a coincidence. He couldn't deny that when they were on screen together, they had a great dynamic, and he believed AJ would be good for Punk.

Kofi changed into some pj bottoms and got into his bunk, it was on the bottom and directly opposite Punks, with the corridor separating them.

Punk came back from the bathroom and took off his tee, throwing it on the floor behind him. He got into his bunk in his shorts, and lay there for a while before calling out to Kofi.

"Kofi?"

"Yeah man, what's up?" Kofi whispered, being careful not to disturb a sleeping Miz in the bunk on top of his.

"I think…I think I really like AJ."

"Then you go for it man, don't let her slip away."

* * *

**There you go! Will Punk take Kofi's advice? Or will Daniel find a way of interfering with things :(**

**Next chapter coming tomorrow! Thanks for reading, and reviewing! Have a great day / night :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy guys! Another continuing update later :))**

* * *

AJ woke up with a bit of a migraine. She settled on the conclusion of dehydration, and wanted to get up and have a glass of water. When suddenly it dawned on here, where was she?

Her heart began to race as she frantically looked around the room trying to see something she might recognise. When she looked down and saw a cream duvet on her, and looked under her head, finding a folded up hoodie. She brought it up to her nose and smelt it. Immediately she recognised the scent of Punk's aftershave as she held it tight in her arms.

She got up, and pulled her phone out of her pocket. No new messages, not that she expected any. Although, in a strange sort of way, she wanted to see a notification from Daniel Bryan pop up on her screen. Just thinking about him made her shudder, and she tried to get his image out of her head immediately.

Kofi was already up, and making protein shakes for the population of the bus, including AJ although he wasn't sure she drank them. The noise of the blender echoed throughout the bus, waking up Punk, and causing AJ to venture from the back lounge.

She walked through the corridor of the bunk room, making sure not to step on anything dangerous, when she got pulled down sideways, and landed with a thump on a bed.

Punk suddenly panicked,

"Oh shit, did you hit your head?"

AJ stayed still, lying next to him.

"AJ…." Punk began to get worried. Holy shit, what if she'd got concussion.

AJ waited for the opportune moment, before rolling over rapidly and making a zombie like noise, whilst pulling a very strange face at Punk.

He wasn't scared, of course not, but it did take him by surprise.

The two lay there and laughed for a while before Punk pushed her off of the bed, and stepped over her to access the main lounge.

Taking a protein shake from the side he slapped Kofi on the back as a gesture of thanks, and sat down in his favourite comfy armchair.

AJ timidly entered the room, worried of her reception.

"Morning AJ! I made you a protein shake, not sure if you drink them, but there's one going spare if you want it!" Kofi beamed.

"Aw, thanks Kofi!" She said, claiming one from the side. She sad down on the arm of the sofa and drank the entire thing in under a minute, leaving a trace of milkshake across her top lip. As she pulled the glass away from her face she saw Punk almost choke on his as he laughed at her. Kofi tried to hide his laughter, but failed miserably.

"What?" AJ said, looking up and down herself, wondering if she had something on her somewhere.

"AJ, I never knew you could grow such foamy pink facial hair!" Kofi joked.

AJ went a shade of pink herself, lifting up the bottom of her shirt and wiping her mouth.

"Aw haha, how adorable." Miz said sarcastically, now joining the group from the doorway.

AJ gave Miz a false smile, before resuming her glance to the floor.

"I'm going out for a run, anyone coming?"

"Does it look like anyone wants to come Miz? Just go." Punk answered.

Miz rolled his eyes and left the bus, letting the wind close the door behind him.

Kofi eventually made eye contact with Punk, giving him a 'make the first move' look, before leaving the room, winking at him on the way out.

AJ moved over to put her glass on the bar at the side. She looked on the racks above and saw little alcohol, mostly cans of pepsi. That was another thing both her and Punk had in common; neither of them drank alcohol.

"Uh, I wish I had some of my stuff here, I feel really icky." AJ moaned.

"Well, we don't exactly have 'girl supplies' but I s'pose I could lend you a t-shirt or something if that's what you want?"

AJ's eyes glimmered. She nodded at Punk, and followed him into just through the doorway, where there was a standing locker. Punk entered the combination and took one of the three t-shirts off of a hanger. AJ realised that most of the clothes that were supposed to be in there were enjoying their new home on the floor, unwashed.

Punk tossed a 'Nexus' t-shirt at AJ. "You can go change in the bathroom, I'm sure I've got a bag you can borrow to take your own top home in or something.

AJ didn't think that'd be necessary but she agreed anyway. She made her way to the bathroom and closed the door behind her, turning the lock.

She took of her old creased shirt, and took a moment to look at herself in the mirror. She patted her stomach as she noticed how thin she looked. Well, she hadn't had a proper meal in days. Oh shit, she was supposed to go for dinner with Daniel last night!

She sat down on the stall by the sink, and cupped her head in her hands. He would be so mad at her. She sighed heavily and pulled the Nexus t-shirt over her head. Using her hands as a brush, she ran her fingers through her hair, trying to de-tangle some strands.

Mostly, she thought about how she could tell Punk she needed to leave, and what excuse she could give to Daniel. As far as their relationship went now, she didn't even want to be with him anymore, and the kiss they shared on Raw seemed to be one of the biggest mistakes she'd ever made.

Unlocking the door and walking back to the main lounge, she bit her lip nervously. As she walked into the living room, she was greeted by something rather strange.

From the counter there was now a small table for two folded out into the middle of the room, with two chairs either side.

A small candle had been lit, and was placed in the middle. There were plates on each side, with chocolate pastries on top. She looked up and saw Punk standing behind the far chair, smiling. He'd really tried so hard to set a romantic mood, but when you live on a tour bus, there are slight limitations. He'd done his best, even got a bottle of water out and put it on the counter beside them.

"Uhh, I thought you might be hungry?" He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

AJ couldn't help but smile, even if she was really worried deep down. She walked over to the table, and Punk pulled out a chair for her. She sat down and stared down at the pastry on the china plate.

Punk took a seat opposite her and watched her for a while.

"Are you not hungry?" He asked.

She looked up at him, watching him fiddle with his lip ring with his tongue.

"Not really."

"Oh, damn."

She felt so bad knowing he had gone to so much trouble, but she couldn't stop thinking about how she'd let Daniel down, she had to get out, it had began to feel as thought the walls were closing in on her.

"I'm so sorry Punk, I really am." She got up from the table and headed for the door. As she got down the steps she waved back at him, and opened the door.

"No AJ! Wait!" He called after her.

"I…ah!" She'd gone. It was too late.

* * *

Kaitlyn and Layla were wandering around the hotel, admiring the views from all the balconies when they saw Daniel Bryan storming around. It was just unfortunate for them that he had also noticed them.

"Either of you know where your idiotic friend has got to?"

"If you're referring to AJ, no, but clearly you didn't think she was idiotic a few days ago when you were sucking her face off on live television."

Daniel stroked his beard fiercely. God he'd make a mistake trying to get back with her.

"Well, if you see her, tell her to call me, straight away." He huffed, then walked off down the stairs.

"I don't know what our girl is thinking, but I hope she's got a pretty good plan." Layla said to Kaitlyn.

"Mmm."

"Have you text her at all Kay?"

"Nope, I wanted her to apologize first." Kaitlyn said sternly.

"Oh you guys! Can you hurry and make up please, I miss my two best friends!" Layla pleaded.

Kaitlyn linked arms with Layla as they continued walking down corridors looking out of all the windows, getting some fresh air.

* * *

AJ stopped running, she thought she must have put enough distance between her and the bus by now. She took her phone out of her pocket and decided to ring Daniel.

"Hey this is D. Bryan, leave a message"

Ah great, straight to voicemail.

"Hey Daniel, it's AJ…. call me when you get this ok?"

Now AJ had to deal with the suspense of waiting, she was so afraid of her mind playing tricks on her, that she found the nearest bench and decided to sit and wait for his call. It was only several minutes before he appeared on the other end of the line.

As the vibrations radiated from AJ's pocket, she almost dropped her phone in fear when she pulled it out and saw the caller ID.

"Hello…"

"AJ where the fuck are you? Where the fuck have you been? And why didn't you call me yesterday?"

Daniel sounded angry, extremely angry in fact.

"Daniel, please don't shout…"

"Don't shout? Shut up AJ, I don't know why I waste my time with a worthless piece of shit like you, what was I thinking. I give you so much, and you give nothing back!"

Tears filled up in AJ's eyes. Surely she should have been used to Daniel talking to her like this by now, but still every time, a new wound was created.

"I'm sorry Daniel, please give me another chance?"

She covered her own mouth in shock after she'd said that sentence, what was she doing? She didn't want to be hated by Daniel. That could be risky, and unsafe for her. Her mind was telling her Punk would protect her, but when did she ever listen to herself.

"I'll see you at Raw on Monday, we'll talk this out then."

The phone cut off.

AJ sat there for a while. Punk would be at Raw on Monday, she couldn't be seen with Daniel by Punk, what would he think, that she had lied to him the entire time?

Somehow, she was about to make a huge mistake, one that couldn't be avoided either way.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Monday Night Raw**_

Punk hadn't been in his dressing room for a week and for some reason the whole backstage process felt alien to him. He unlocked the door and walked in, being greeted by the same things he usually was. His dressing room was pretty small, but big enough for what he needed. It had a table, with two chairs, a double locker for him to store all his personal belongings and a mini fridge, where he kept his all-important 'muscle milk' and pepsi for after the show.

He put his small travel bag down in front of the table, heading straight to the fridge to get a can of pepsi; there were still a few hours before the show was to begin. He sat down at the table and took his iPhone out of his pocket, scrolling through his contacts to try and find AJ Lee. Eventually, his finger hovered over her name, he wasn't sure whether to text her or not. He put the can of pepsi down, freeing his other hand, and began to compose a message. This was not going to be easy.

* * *

AJ had just entered herself, being dropped off by a taxi. She'd spent the last few nights at a nearby hotel, and hadn't contacted anyone the entire time. She briskly walked down the corridor and into the Divas locker room, where inside she was greeted by Kaitlyn, whom she hadn't seen for a while.

Both Divas stood across from each other for a while, making all important eye contact. At once they both opened their mouths and said,

"I'm sorry!"

AJ ran and jumped on Kaitlyn, as she was must stronger than herself. Kaitlyn picked AJ up and swung her around, both of them giggling with happiness. Kaitlyn returned AJ to her feet and they did their signature 'Chickbusters' hand shake.

"Oh AJ I'm sorry I was such a bitch."

"I'm sorry I slapped you."

They hugged each other once again, when AJ felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. She ignored it, and continued to hug Kaitlyn. When they broke free from each other, AJ had forgotten all about the vibrating of her phone and was trying to explain to Kaitlyn, in as few words as possible, what had happened to her over the past few days.

"Wait, let me get this straight. Punk _kissed you!?"_

AJ nodded, biting her lip intently.

"Oh my gosh girl! Did you kiss him back? I mean, we all know the kind of guy CM Punk is, and if he chooses you as the one, you don't let a guy like that slip away!"

AJ felt her eyes get a little puffy as they filled with tears. What Kaitlyn said made sense, and she'd done the total opposite. She sat down at the dressing table, hid her face in her hands and cried.

"Oh AJ, I'm sure it's not too late!" Kaitlyn comforted.

AJ let the tears roll off of her eyelashes and into her hands. She sniffed a little, trying to stop herself from crying any more. Her phone was vibrating from her back pocket again, this time she remembered and whipped it out in front of her.

_1 Message – CM Punk_

Hey AJ, I'm in my dressing room, come meet me. We have things to talk about.

Without saying a word, AJ held her phone up to show Kaitlyn the message, to which her eyes lit up.

"AJ you have to go down there!"

AJ looked up at Kaitlyn hopelessly. She knew tonight was the night she was supposed to go see _Daniel, _not Punk. She got up and used the back of her hand to wipe her eyes. As she took one deep breath she tucked her phone back safely into her pocket and headed for the locker room door.

"Good luck!" Kaitlyn called out after her exit.

AJ walked down corridors several corridors, in the opposite direction of Punk's dressing room. She'd promised Daniel she'd go sort things out with him first, so he had the upper hand, she just hoped things didn't go badly.

As she turned the final corner, heading in the direction of the training room, she could see Daniel standing in the corridor. She backed away and began to breathe slowly, getting ready to approach him. She tucked her soft brown locks behind her ears, and wiped away a final teardrop resting on her eyelid.

"Daniel," she called out.

Daniel Bryan looked up at AJ, his face showing no emotion. He was neither happy, nor sad to see her.

"Well, you decided to turn up this time then."

AJ gulped hard. She could feel herself going in for a fight, she just didn't know if she'd come out a winner.

"Daniel, I'm so sorry about the other night." She reached out her hand to touch his face, but he pushed her away.

"Oh AJ, you never learn do you, you always keep coming back for more, well I'm done with you." He stepped towards her, his breath tickling her face.

"When will you ever understand, I…don't…want…you…anymore." He said, poking her between each word. His fingers dug right into her chest bones, her head bouncing back each time he did it. She wasn't afraid of him, but he was certainly stronger. She couldn't back down now. She opened her mouth to speak again.

* * *

Punk was still staring at his phone, but after finally realising he wouldn't get a reply from AJ, he remembered what Kofi had told him, and he wasn't going to let her get away. If she wouldn't come to him, he'd have to go to her.

He picked up his bag and put it inside the locker, closing it behind him as he left the dressing room. He walked at a fast pace, all the way to the Diva's locker room and knocked on the door three times, quietly enough not to startle them, but loud enough to be heard.

Layla answered, "Oh, hi Punk! What can I do for you?"

"Have you seen AJ, is she in there?"

Layla looked puzzled, hadn't Kaitlyn told her AJ was heading to see Punk?

"Umm, no she isn't but let me ask the girls, one second."

Layla took her head back inside the room, and Punk could hear a lot of whispering. Eventually, Layla reappeared.

"Well, Kaitlyn said that AJ was heading towards you, she did get your text so she thought that's where she was going."

Punk swallowed. AJ had read his message, and chose to avoid him. Something was up.

Without even thanking Layla, or saying goodbye, Punk left the doorway and headed down the corridors, his steps being hard and powerful. As he approached the last few corners on the way to the training room, he could hear a lot of shouting, and what sounded like AJ.

"AJ, I know you got my text so why did you-"

Punk stopped mid-sentence. As he turned the corridor, what he saw before him filled him with instant rage.

Daniel Bryan lowered his hand away from AJ, leaving a scarlet mark across her cheek. AJ covered the mark, and her breath was taken away. Never before had Daniel hit her, they may have argued, but he would never raise a finger to her. She turned to look down the corridor, jumping out of the way as she saw Punk heading towards them, running.

Punk had his fist clenched and ran at Daniel Bryan, knocking them both into a stack of chairs further down the corridor. He picked himself up, and grabbed Daniel Bryan's arm, dragging him to his feet.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!" Punk shouted, so loud it echoed down the hall.

He began to hit Daniel, square in the jaw, trying to inflict as much pain as he could. Daniel managed to scramble out the way after the third punch, causing Punk to land his fist straight into the second stack of chairs, splitting open his knuckles.

As Daniel hobbled down the corridor further, Punk landed on his back, taking them both down to the floor. He started to smash Daniel's head against the industrial carpet, only for Daniel to reverse it, and send Punk shooting straight into the crashed mountain of steel chairs. Punk gritted his teeth, building up adrenaline in his body, and threw himself up, and began chasing Daniel around the corner and into the training room.

Daniel disappeared straight out of the other room and out the back door, into the parking lot. He'd come to a dead end, he had to turn and face a raging Punk.

Stumbling not far behind, Punk came face to face with Bryan, and they began trading blows. Daniel's main tactic was to aim for Punk's gut, hoping to see him double over so he could kick him to the kerb, but Punk took Daniel by surprise, and connected a round house kick to the side of Daniel's face, knocking him to the stone ground. Punk got on top of him, raising his fist once more,

"If I ever fucking see you touch her again, I'll-"

Punk felt someone's hands clench around his throat. His fist dropped as if he'd lost control of his arm. He was then lifted, and thrown into a pile of shipping crates, followed by a tumbling stack of metal entrance poles falling around him , one managing to fall directly across his stomach. Punk yelped in pain, begging mercy, his eyes now tight shut.

"Or you'll what Punk? Oh wait, you can't do anything now. You asshole, just you wait, I'll avenge you and become the new Champ, you're not safe now, and neither is your little girlfriend."

Punk could see the light return through his eyelids, posing that the mysterious enemy had left. He lay there, flinching from the pain, wondering if someone would come and help him.

* * *

AJ burst through the door, her eyes darting all ways, desperately searching for him. He wasn't on the floor, or further out the back. She could feel her heart in her throat, it was beating so fast. She began to tremble with fear, constantly looking back to see if anyone was behind her. She began to pant uncontrollably, feeling her chest get tighter and tighter.

"PUNK! PUNK!" She screamed out several times, her voice cracking at the end. She began to whimper as she didn't get a reply.

"Oh my god PUNK WHERE ARE YOU?"

This time she heard an outcry, from the far corner. She ran as fast as she could, her little legs wobbling as they tried to carry her body at an unnatural speed. As she got closer, she began to feel salty tears rolling down her cheeks, faster and faster.

There she saw him, helpless and trapped. He just lay there, not moving as it look like it hurt to breathe. She could only see his head and shoulders, and one of his arms. The rest of his body was covered by broken crates, and bits of sharp metal. She began to cry more vigorously, her tears dripping off her chin.

"Punk, oh my god, I'll help you Punk, don't worry, I'll help you."

She began to lift the metal first, the sharp edges dug into her palms, but she didn't have time to care. It took a lot of energy and power for her to throw them to the side, but the quicker she did it, the easier she found it. She was trying desperately to control her emotions, but getting no response from Punk was getting her more worked up. She had caused this. It was her fault.

After most of the metal was gone, she began to lift the wood, and throw it to the side. As more of Punk's body became visible, she could see how bruised and battered he was. One of his fists was pouring with blood, his knuckles purple. His t-shirt was stuck to a shard of metal, and as she pulled it away, it ripped off his torso, exposing a long, deep slice down his side. She whimpered at the sight of his bruised body, his tattoos now being in competition for brightest colour.

She managed to free the area around him, enough to help him out. She grabbed one of his arms, and thrust it around her neck, kissing his cheek as she did it.

"It's okay Punk, I'm here. It's AJ."

He opened his eyes slightly, and turned his head to face her. Half smiling, with one black eye he looked into her hazel eyes, which now looked bloodshot and glasslike.

Seeing tears roll down her cheeks he blinked slowly, returning to shoot a loving look from his emerald eyes into hers,

"AJ, I love you."

* * *

**Hope that was okay for you guys! How dramatic!**

**Next installment tomorrow, find out what happens next! Thank you for your reviews :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, only one tonight, but there'll hopefully be two up tomorrow! Enjoy**

* * *

AJ wasn't sure if she'd heard Punk correctly.

She chose not to respond, in case she hadn't and didn't want to make things awkward at this moment in time.

"Let's get you back to the bus, and then I can see what sort of damage you've done to yourself."

It was a long walk around the building, and Punk was getting heavy, but AJ continued to carry him slightly, holding on to his arm around her shoulders. She didn't want him to try and support his body fully as he looked like he would collapse on the floor any second.

The blood on his knuckles had dried, looking like a 5 year old had splashed red paint all over his hands, and you could see the deep cuts starting to scab over. She couldn't see the cut on the side of his torso, as it was on the opposite side to her.

Eventually they came to the bus, and AJ prayed someone would be inside to open the door for them. She let go of Punks arm as he rested himself up against the bus, closing his eyes for a short while, whilst AJ knocked on the window, eager for a response.

Much to their delight, Kofi came down and opened the doors, with his usual friendly smile spread wide across his face, little did he know the trauma to come.

"Hey AJ, what can I do for you?"

AJ looked across at Punk, Kofi's eyes following hers. When he saw the state his best friend was in he rushed outside the bus to help him in. Just as AJ had wanted, she couldn't cope handling him all by herself, he was near double her lightweight.

Together AJ and Kofi got Punk into the lounge and they carefully sat him down on the sofa without managing to aggravate any of his weaknesses. AJ pulled up a chair and sat opposite him with Kofi, taking his hand in hers, caressing it with her fingers.

Kofi didn't make any eye contact with AJ, but he saw her holding Punk's hand, and it warmed his heart to know he had someone like AJ looking out for him. Kofi had got some salt water and a hot towel to rub on Punk's wounds, he knew that Punk would try and stop him, but it had to be done. He dipped the towel into the bowl, soaking it in the hot water, then took it and placed it on Punk's injured hand, trying to rub away some of the dry blood without affecting the forming scabs.

Punk was resting his eyes when the salt got into the open wounds, he shook his head and squeezed his eyes, arching his back from the pain.

"Ah shit that stings!" He yelped.

AJ began to caress his hand in hers again, being soft and gentle. Then, she felt Punk squeeze her hand back. She held onto his tight, being his only protection.

Eventually Punk took the pain, and let Kofi clean up his hand for good. Kofi went and got their travel sized medical kit and took out some sterile bandages, and handed them to AJ insisting she wrapped Punk's hand up whilst he got Punk another hot towel for his face. AJ nodded and did as Kofi had asked.

She took Punks injured hand in both of hers now, being gentle and soft. She began to wrap the bandage around his knuckles, her tender touch making the skin on his hands tingle. He loved how soft her hands were, there was only one way she could get her skin like that, she must be religious about moisturising, Punk thought to himself.

She began to pick up a good pace, before wrapping his entire hand from knuckles to wrist in bandage, obviously avoiding his thumb. She then used some adhesive tape to attach it down, finally bringing his now bandaged hand up to her face, and placing a small loving kiss on it.

Kofi came back with the hot towel, and put it across Punks head, ordering him to leave it there until it got cold. He mentioned something about it helping to soothe his black eye also, without actually putting it over his eye, obstructing his vision of AJ. Kofi realised the two of them needed time alone, so after asking Punk if he had any final wishes, he left to go sit silently in the back lounge, giving them some space.

"I'm real lucky you were there AJ, something much worse could have happened to me if I'd been left there longer." Punk thanked her.

"Oh, it was nothing really, I'm just glad you're okay" She replied, now moving onto the sofa next to him.

She began to run her fingers through his hair, looking at his bruised cheekbones. He was still amazingly hot, not matter how battered he got. She smiled empathetically to herself, realising this was the man she truly loved.

"AJ, can I ask why you were going to Daniel, it's been bugging me."

"Well, I was going to him to tell him I'd made a mistake. That the kiss on Raw was purely shock, and I didn't know how to react. I wanted to end it with him, to tell him it was over forever. So I could come back here, or go to your locker room and confess something to you CM Punk, from the day we got our scripts to have scenes together, my emotions towards you changed. After we had our first on screen kiss, I knew then, and being here now confirms everything, I'm in love with you, and have been for a long time."

Punk was completely taken back. He had no response. So all this time he thought AJ didn't want to know him, when really she was trying to fix things to be with him. He felt so stupid, like he should have seen the signs. At the same time, his heart felt complete, finally he'd come clean and so had she and they both understood each other. He was sitting here right now, feeling like he belonged. Feeling her running her little hands through his hair, her presence beside him was warm and comforting. He'd never felt more strongly about a person in his life.

Punk turned his head a little, and leaned in, pushing his lips in against AJ's. Just as he expected, she kissed him back. They craved each other's attention, as they continued to kiss, matching each other's every move. Punk raised his hands and put them lightly on AJ's face, pulling her into him further. She could feel the passion in his actions; he couldn't be any more real with her.

Kissing him felt right. Not like any time she'd ever kissed Daniel. When she kissed Punk, it was as if she was doing the right thing, and she instantly fell more in love with him. He wasn't rough, and he didn't push her too far, letting her take control herself, and not forcing his tongue down her throat. The more perfect Punk became in her eyes, the more she began to realise what a pathetic excuse for a man Daniel Bryan has always been, and she felt somewhat stupid for ever seeing anything in him.

* * *

Kofi couldn't wait any longer, he had to go out there and see what was happening. It may be wrong to intrude, but he needed to see if Punk had taken his advice, made the first move, told AJ how he really felt. Being as silent as he could, he got up and walked down the corridors, making sure the doors didn't shut too loudly behind him. As he came to the door of the lounge, he decided to prize it open slowly himself, allowing his vision to just see around the door.

He could see AJ and Punk together on the sofa, Punk had AJ pulled in close, and she had her arms wrapped around his neck loosely. He could see they had instant chemistry together, both of them rather stubborn at times, but very eccentric and honestly, very similar. As he stood there for a minute, he watched them kissing one another, feeling as though he was the one that had brought them together. He was rather proud of himself to say the least. Deciding he should go make his presence known, he opened the door fully, and walked into the room as casually as he could, making sure to step _around _the trash can, and not fall over it.

Punk pulled his lips slowly away from AJ's, both of them taking a moment, holding their faces together, smiling at one another. Punk looked up and saw Kofi, but he didn't move away from AJ. As Kofi was his best friend, he wasn't ashamed to show he had feelings for AJ, or that he wanted to be with her, he wouldn't hide it from anyone, he wouldn't care if the whole world knew tomorrow.

"Okay, so I have to ask the burning question, are you two going to keep doing all this in secret, and sneaking around, or are you going to come clean to me?" Kofi laughed.

AJ looked at Punk, smiling intently.

"Well Kofi, I think I'm in love with AJ…"

AJ slapped his arm playfully, "Think!?" She exclaimed, giggling.

Punk mouthed the phrase "Oww" at her, before pretending to cry, rubbing his arm.

She kissed him on the cheek, to which he reacted by stealing a kiss back.

"Well aren't you two just cute" Kofi said, before mimicking throwing up.

Punk and AJ just laughed, they knew he was only messing around.

It was when AJ got up to get a snack that Kofi realised the size of the wound down Punk's left side.

"Dude! You need to get that one checked out," He said pointing.

Punk looked down and as soon as he saw the cut, it began to sting. It hadn't been giving him any aggravation before, but by just acknowledging it was there, it had to prove the pain it could cause, Punk shrugged it off however.

"Nah, don't worry man. It'll heal over, but if it's still like this in the morning, I'll go get it checked out."

Kofi nodded at his friend knowing he had a fear of hospitals in secret, then went to leave the room, stopping to give a thumbs up to Punk behind AJ's back. Punk laughed at Kofi, shaking his head. He was so grateful to have him as such a good friend.

* * *

AJ texted Kaitlyn, asking her to bring her bag from the Diva's locker room to Punk's tour bus. Kaitlyn responded saying she would as soon as possible. Within the next 10 minutes, Kaitlyn was at the door.

"Punk, it's Kaitlyn, she's got my stuff, can I let her in?"

Punk nodded as AJ went down to open the door. Kaitlyn hurried in, as AJ was worried about letting the cold in behind her. As they went up the steps to the main lounge, Kaitlyn dropped AJ's stuff and shuffled over to Punk.

"Oh my god! What happened to you?" She cried.

"Bit of an accident,"

"No, not an accident, an assault" AJ corrected him.

"By who?" Kaitlyn asked

"Dunna, didn't see his face, I was too busy knocking up Bryan." Punk replied.

Kaitlyn decided not to ask too much, she could ask AJ about it later. She sat down in the armchair across the room, wondering if AJ had resolved things with Punk. However when AJ went and sat next to him, and he began to play with her hair she thought she could answer that question for herself.

"Well, don't worry guys. Since you didn't turn up for the show, they added a bit of temporary storyline building upon Punks little freak out last week. They said that you had to be at an important meeting with the Board, and AJ had gone as a witness."

Punk was relieved to find that Vince hadn't overreacted about him not showing up, although he thought about asking Kofi to let someone know a few more accurate details of what had actually happened.

"Ah few" sighed AJ. She didn't want to get into a lot of trouble when they didn't know the facts. She suspected if Vince and the team actually knew where they both were, they wouldn't be angry for long.

"Well, thanks for bringing me my bag Kait, that was real kind of you" AJ smiled.

"You're welcome, but I have to ask something…are you guys together?" Kaitlyn beamed like an excited child.

AJ looked at Punk, so clearly lovesick. She couldn't wait to admit to Kaitlyn that she was with Punk officially now, although neither of them had confirmed that with each other. She wanted Punk to respond, to find out his take on the situation.

Punk laughed a little, "I guess you could say that, yeah"

He felt AJ squeeze him tight, followed by a bunch of "Aww!'"s from Kaitlyn across the room.

"Well, I gotta dash! The divas will be leaving soon, and they're my ride to the hotel. AJ are you staying here? I'm guessing you'll be travelling to our next show with Punk on here then?"

AJ nodded, looking at Punk beforehand to check that was okay.

"Well then, see you guys later!" Kaitlyn said, walking over and hugging them both, being extra careful when it came to Punk.

"Bye Kaitlyn!" AJ called out as she walked out the door.

As soon as it closed, Punk pulled AJ in for a final kiss, feeling her kiss back with her soft lips was what he liked most.

"C'mon Punk, we should probably go to bed, you need to sleep. But be careful when you lay down, don't re-open any wounds, and don't put your hand under your pillow, it could unwrap the bandage."

"Yes nurse" Punk mocked.

AJ got up and helped Punk up after her. As he walked through into the bunk room, she turned the lights off behind them and closed the door.

"Where do you want me to sleep?" She whispered, being careful not to wake anyone else.

"Just get in with me, I need your protection" Punk said sarcastically, and winked at her.

AJ let out a small laugh, before kicking off her shoes and putting them neatly in the corner of the room. Punk wasn't wearing a t-shirt, only his shorts so he got into the bed like that, moving as far to the wall as he could, leaving a lot of room for AJ.

AJ quickly remembered her bag, and ran back into the other room for it. As nobody was in there, she changed in the middle of the room into her pyjamas. They were Mario parody themed; the top had a picture of Princess Peach, with the words 'Self Rescuing Princess' underneath. The bottoms were red, contrasting with the black top, and they had the yellow stars on them. She put her back down on the floor at the end of the sofa, and went back into the bunk room, getting in the bed beside Punk.

She pulled the duvet up over them, before snuggling up next to Punk, feeling his arms wrap around her waist. She didn't want to hurt his bruises, but she got as close to him as she could, loving the feeling of his body warmth against hers. He planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight my self rescuing princess" He said sweetly.

"Goodnight" AJ replied, kissing his torso, as she couldn't move up to his head.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter guys! Thanks for the reviews also ^-^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded in ages, but I was seriously busy. This is just a short chapter until tomorrow's usual two chapters. I hope this one is okay and you all enjoy it. Don't forget to leave reviews on this chapter and the last one, I love hearing your emotions and opinions towards the storyline! Thanks and see y'all tomorrow :3**

* * *

AJ rolled over in the small bed and then awoke suddenly as she didn't fall against Punk's body. She rubbed her eyes, staring forward at the wall. Punk wasn't in bed anymore. She threw back the covers and rolled out of bed, making the duvet back behind her. As she stood still, she felt a slight tremor of movement. She thought her mind was playing tricks on her, or maybe it was just early, she had no idea what the time was.

She stretched a little before ruffling her hair; it often got knotty during the night. She walked out and into the lounge, hoping to find someone there. As she looked in front of her she could see Punk sitting on the wide dashboard with his headphones on, whilst Mike was driving the bus. A yawn escaped her lips silently and she walked up to the front of the bus.

Punk was completely oblivious to her being there so AJ used that to her advantage. She pounced up behind him, making him jump out of his skin. He ripped his headphones off angrily and turned around, being greeted by AJ smiling sweetly.

"Hey you" He exclaimed, shaking her by the shoulders.

AJ laughed, leaning in and pecking Punk on the lips.

"Where are we going?" She asked inquisitively.

"We're about 2 hours away from New York" Punk replied.

AJ nodded her head, walking back to the fridge to find some juice, or even chilled water.

Punk got down from the dash. He was in sweats and a 'Thor' t-shirt. AJ would admit that when he didn't even try, he was still looking fine. He hadn't put any gel in his hair to keep it back, but it was used to falling backwards and not over his eyes. AJ liked this as she loved to stare into his big mysterious green eyes. That was one of the things she loved about him.

AJ heard Kofi playing video games in the back lounge and was going to ask where Miz was, but then she remembered he'd stopped off to spend time with his girlfriend Maryse, and was going to make his own way to the arena.

"You obviously slept well huh? You didn't even move in the slightest when I got out of the bed this morning, haha"

"I'm surprised you could even get out! Punk are you sure it's okay for me to say on here, I mean you don't really have the room and I'm sure after New York I can go back on the Diva's bus, they won't mind."

Punk looked at AJ admiringly. He loved how she was so humble, and always thinking about others. But he also thought about what she had said. It wasn't that he didn't like sleeping close to her, but one bunk really wasn't big enough, and once Miz got back on the bus there wouldn't really be much room for AJ. However he wanted her around.

"Maybe you might have to go back with the Diva's for one journey whilst I sort out some space, but after that you can come back on here."

"Are you sure? I mean, you Kofi and Miz usually have a bit of guy time right? I don't want to make them feel uncomfortable."

AJ was now standing by the fridge, clutching a bottle of water. Punk walked over to her and took her in his arms, taking the water from her hands and placing it on the small counter. He loved wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, it made him feel like he was protecting her.

"Listen, if they don't like it, they can find another ride to take them around. I want you with me AJ, so you'll come first."

He held his head against hers before kissing her nose. She closed her eyes whilst he did, then leant her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Good morning lovebirds!" Kofi called out, emerging into the room.

Both Punk and AJ lifted their heads and looked at him, both smiling. It was so much easier having Kofi knowing about their feelings for each other, they didn't have to quickly move to opposite sides of the room, or stop being affectionate, and he was fully prepared for the icky love fests.

"Morning Kofi, I heard you get up and go straight to playing video games" Punk chuckled.

"Yeah man, I had a lot of business to attend to!" Kofi replied, swinging his arms around in fighting motions.

The bus got dark as they went through a tunnel. AJ and Punk decided to go join Kofi in the back lounge to play some video games for a while before they stopped in the bus hold in New York. They were arriving 2 days before they were needed on Raw.

* * *

_A couple of hours later…_

The bus pulled into the holding bays of the arena car park. This would be where it would stay until they moved on to the next state. It was a regular routine Punk had to follow. The bus would always be parked in the underground arena car parks, and if you wanted to go into town you'd have to walk up to ground level and get a taxi.

Punk thought New York would be a good place to go sightseeing with AJ, although he worried about going out in public with her for the first time. He wasn't ashamed to be with her, but he knew how Vince felt about real life relationships being brought into the show, and if they were photographed together in any sort of romantic way, it could be brought up on Raw and then the both of them would be in serious trouble.

AJ had taken her small travel bag into the bathroom to get ready. She's packed a black t-shirt; the front had a galaxy shade on it with the shadow of a unicorn, and some black skinnies. Obviously she had one of her studded belts, this one being black and pink. Finally to top off the whole outfit she had her knee high converse boots. She looked at herself in the mirror, brushing her hair to make it look neat. She applied some smoky eye shadow and drew on eyeliner with little flicks at the sides of her eyes. Deeming herself acceptable, she exited the bathroom, which CM Punk was standing outside of.

Punk looked at her in awe. She was really stunning. Everything about her was perfect. He used a single finger to tilt her head up and met her lips with his own. She felt the coldness of his lip ring brush against her own lips as he kissed her roughly.

"What was that for?"

"You look amazing," He replied winking before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door tight behind. How was he going to top that.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys I'm really sorry there's only one chapter tonight and that it's really short :( [this will be the same for tomorrow as it's my birthday as of now wooo!] Haha, please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! It means a lot that you read and I'd love to hear what you think :D Okay, enjoy :))**

* * *

Punk fumbled around in the cupboards on the walls in the bathroom, looking for his aftershave. That was the one bad thing about travelling with Kofi and Miz, both men liked to smell good and stored tons of their own aftershave in the bathroom as well. Punk eventually found his as it had been pushed towards the back. He placed it neatly on the side of the sink whilst he brushed his teeth gaining minty breath.

It was lucky that he always kept at least two outfits in the bathroom, since he'd walked into the bathroom without any of his usual stuff. He opened the drawers under the sink, taking out a pair of stone washed jeans to change out of his sweats into. The Thor t-shirt had to stay.

After changing into his jeans, Punk squirted some of his musky aftershave all over himself, filling the room with the particles, causing him to inhale it and get a nasty taste at the back of his throat. He unlocked the door and swung it open, letting the smell escape, then he washed his mouth out with water again to clear it.

AJ waited patiently in the lounge, watching a random cartoon on the TV. She didn't mind waiting around for Punk, she knew that Miz and Kofi had influenced him to spend a lot of time on getting himself ready.

Punk gelled back his hair and put on his favourite baseball cap before leaving the bathroom and heading for the lounge where AJ was waiting.

"You ready to go exploring?" AJ asked eagerly as she stood up, turning off the television.

"Ready when you are" Punk replied.

AJ gave him a toothy smile and went to link her arm in his as they walked down the steps of the bus together. It would be a long walk into town and Punk didn't plan on getting a taxi to take them there. It wouldn't be that bad because luckily it wasn't too cold outside, although he did think AJ might regret not bringing a jacket of any sort.

They walked up the concrete stairs and returned to ground level, where they could see out of the door in front and into the arena car park. Punk hoped there wouldn't be too many people around, and if they kept their heads down he was sure they'd get away unnoticed.

AJ could see Punk was a little nervous about them going out in public together, so she kept her head down also, letting her long wavy hair cover her face.

They walked speedily out of the car park, taking a short cut through the middle, dodging the cars of the crew members and arena staff. Punk saw a sign indicating that the city wasn't too far away, and it wouldn't be longer than a ten minute walk, as the arena wasn't far away from the heart of Buffalo, New York.

* * *

They had been walking for a while when Punk's eyes lit up as he saw a Starbucks across the street. He took AJ's hand as they crossed the busy road as fast as they could; he was dying for a coffee.

As they entered they were greeted by the smell of freshly ground coffee and milk, one of the few smells Punk loved. It was pretty much empty inside, with only a few business looking people sitting alone at tables with their laptops, looking hard at work. Punk knew they wouldn't have to try too hard to hide themselves inside. He queued up with AJ behind a tall man in a pinstripe suit, waiting to order.

"Who's next please?"

"Yeah, can I get one regular coffee with milk please, and uh-?"

"One soy latte, please," AJ continued.

Punk looked at her slightly strangely, but continued to dig around in his pocket to grab the accurate change for the woman at the cash register. He handed over the money and they waited for their beverages to be made.

"_Soy _latte?"

"Yeah, I prefer it to regular milk." AJ responded.

They collected their drinks and went to a table in the far corner, by the radiator.

As they sipped away happily at their drinks, Punk and AJ joked around for a bit, and then Punk began to get flirty, holding AJ's hands across the table.

Being so involved in each other, both of them failed to notice a fellow wrestler with a camera walking past. The mysterious co-worker spotted Punk and AJ holding hands, and whispering into each other's ears and decided to document the occasion with a picture.

"Someone's going to be interested to see this."

* * *

The stalker stood outside the office of Vickie Guerrero, holding the photo evidence. They knocked a couple of times before being invited in.

"What do you want?" Vickie asked in her irritable tone.

"I've got something I think you might like to see, Ms Guerrero," the mysterious wrestler said, holding out the camera displaying the photo of AJ and CM Punk together.

Vickie Guerrero leaned in closer to try and make sense of what she was seeing. Was that AJ and CM Punk? They both knew full well no relationships were to be brought into the public without herself and the Board of Directors knowing first, this was to be very interesting.

"Thank you very much Daniel, may I keep this?"

"Do whatever you want with it," He replied in a mischievous tone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't upload this yesterday but I had a bit of trouble with it, so I've changed some of it tonight and here it is! Hope you like it, updates should be back to normal starting tomorrow. Enjoy, and don't forget to review if you want ^-^**

* * *

Punk and AJ spent the entirety of the morning walking around the city, keeping their heads down low over the fear of being recognised together. Little did they know that was the least of their worries.

Back at the arena, Vickie Guerrero was sitting in her small trailer, which also doubled up as a personal office. It was very plain and boring inside, with only a small couch and table set. There was a filing cabinet and a desk scattered with papers.

She sat at the desk, holding the clear coloured image of CM Punk and AJ Lee in her palms, wondering what further action to take next. She could raise the issue with Vince McMahon, but that forced the risk of being accused herself for letting it happen. She thought some more and pondered upon the idea of suspending them both, but soon realised that wouldn't go down well with the WWE Universe.

Eventually, after several cups of herbal tea and scribbled out ideas, Vickie came up with the ultimate plan, to humiliate AJ, keep Punk's reputation intact and save her own backside regarding the situation at hand.

* * *

Punk and AJ walked back to the car park where they would go their separate ways for a few hours. Punk needed to head back to the bus to pick up some things to take to his dressing room, and AJ was to head straight for the Diva's Locker Room. AJ slipped her arms around Punk's waist, giving him one final squeeze and an everlasting kiss on his lips, or at least it seemed that way.

She got inside the arena which was warm and toasty. Looking around for some directions, she found her way to the locker room and walked inside. Just behind the door was a small fridge with a transparent door. Inside she could see a small chilled bottle of water with her name on it. How thoughtful!

Travelling around a lot meant AJ went to several arenas, some being nicer than others. Some arenas would offer small treats and leave little complimentary gifts in the locker rooms, much like this one. However there were other arenas that would offer nothing but the basics, wanting the entire crew and roster in and out within the night, no strings attached. Over time AJ had come to the conclusion that she much preferred going to arenas that actually showed everyone a little respect.

She took the water out of the fridge, unscrewed the top and took a swig. She could feel the water run through her insides, chilling her body. As she turned to look around the room she noticed a sign implying that warm up facilities were provided in a backstage gym, rather than the locker rooms.

AJ walked over to the line-up of lockers, much like the ones you get in high school. One was clearly labelled with her name. Much to her surprise, the locker was left half open with a small pink tartan bag poking out. She recognised it immediately. It was the emergency supplies she always left with Kaitlyn.

She pulled the bag out carefully and shut the locker behind it. Rummaging around inside she found a little note from Kaitlyn, explaining that she had brought AJ's stuff for her, also giving her the details of the hotel they were booked into tonight. Sometimes they would stay in a city for longer than one night and this was one of those occasions. Tomorrow most of the superstars and divas were booked in at alternating times for a signing event. AJ loved doing those, it was so inspiring to see so many people turn up wanting to meet her, it was encouraging.

Changing into her usual ring gear, AJ finished packing her stuff back away when she remembered she didn't have the key to the locker, which she had just inconveniently shut. Sighing heavily, she struggled to push her bag on top of the lockers, eventually reaching on her tiptoes.

Leaving the empty locker room behind, AJ skipped around the building following signs which pointed towards the warm up area, she needed to get ready for her match against Aksana tonight. Usually AJ wouldn't be worried about a match, but for some reason she was worried about showing herself up in front of Punk. She knew he would be watching and she wanted to impress him by winning her match tonight.

She entered the warm up room, finding a lot of the other superstars and divas in there, having the same idea as AJ herself. AJ spotted Kaitlyn in the far corner stretching and decided to head over and join her.

"AJ!" Kaitlyn called out. She got up from the splits and hugged her best friend tight.

"Hey Kait, thanks for putting my stuff in my locker for me, but you do have the key right? I sort of shut it without thinking."

"Yeah, I've got the key stored in my bag over there" Kaitlyn pointed towards the small rucksack she'd left on the bench. AJ snapped her fingers, if only she'd thought to bring her bag down with her.

"So, come on! I want to hear all about it!"

AJ looked at Kaitlyn somewhat puzzled.

"What's it like being around Punk all the time? I mean, I've been dying to know! He's so mysterious and closed up when he walks around here. He only lets certain people in you know, like close friends. I can't believe you're getting to know him like Kofi and Miz do!"

"Ah, he's honestly so sweet. I don't feel pressured around him and he lets me be myself. He's always asking for my opinion, and what I want to do. We get along so well, and have a lot in common. And just to put it out there, he's an amazing kisser too. Gosh, I mean, I just can't get enough. He always leaves you wanting more, and he's got that 'bad boy' vibe about him. He's, he's just perfect." AJ rambled, staring dreamily at the ceiling.

Kaitlyn laughed a little at her lovesick friend. In all honesty, she was happy that AJ had found Punk. If there was anyone that knew how to treat a woman right it was him. She had no doubts that Punk would be the best man for AJ, to look after her but also keep her entertained.

"Well okay sweetie, I think you need to do some stretching, we only have half an hour."

"Oh really, I better warm up!"

* * *

Punk was in his dressing room, taping up his wrists. Paul Heyman entered carrying the Championship Title after getting it polished. He always seemed to take it to be polished before they went out live.

"It's all clean Punk, all ready to go."

"Cheers Paul."

For some reason, Punk felt sort of guilty that he hadn't told Heyman about himself and AJ being in a relationship, sort of. I mean it wasn't 100% official, and he hadn't asked AJ to be his girlfriend, _personally he found that a bit too high school-ish,_ but he felt as though he should let him know, get it out in the open.

"Hey, um Paul, I gotta tell you something."

Paul Heyman instantly looked very worried. He'd known CM Punk for a long time, and it wasn't very often those words came out of his mouth, most of the time when they did, something bad had happened.

"Yeah?"

"You know AJ Lee, the little diva, about 5'2? Well, we've sort of been spending a lot of time together, and uh, I'm really into her…"

"So what you're trying to say is that you're dating her, right?" Heyman finished.

Punk sat back in his chair, Heyman was remarkable.

"Precisely, glad you understand. Now about my…"

"Punk, you've gotta be careful." Heyman continued.

"Huh?"

"I mean, I've seen plenty of people get fucked about in this business because they've had relationships with people that they weren't supposed to be seen with. It can ruin careers, I mean, look at you and Maria."

Punk's stomach churned. He hadn't thought about Maria in a long time, mostly because when he did, a ton of old feelings came back to his mind and he would once again never understand why he let her go. She had been one of the first people Punk had truly found himself in love with. One of the only people.

"That was different, we chose to end it."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just saying, watch out, this kind of information gets to the wrong people and you're doomed."

"Uhuh, thanks man."

They continued with a general conversation for a while, before Punk began to warm up, he wasn't on until the main event anyway.

* * *

_**I want to dedicate this chapter to our WWE Champ CM Punk. I hope he recovers after his emergency knee surgery and can have a close return. It's a shame he won't be at TLC, but it's better that he heals 100%. **_

_**Also, thank you for the birthday messages :))**_


	15. Chapter 15

AJ waited backstage by the entrance under the titantron. She was jumping up and down, trying to psyche herself up for her match against Aksana.

Her music began to blast into the arena and AJ appeared at the top of the ramp. The crowd went wild and began to cheer her as she skipped down the ramp, making her way to the ring.

Pink and purple spotlights beamed through the crowd as she threw her arms up, skipping around the ring before entering through the ropes. As she threw her hands in the air one final time and waved, the crowd roared, before chanting "We dig crazy chicks!"

* * *

Punk stood backstage in front of the plasma, watching AJ warm up the crowd before Aksana made her entrance. There was no way AJ would be beaten in her match tonight. Both of them had been in NXT together, and although Punk wasn't a mentor he had particularly watched that series, as well as spent a few times on commentary.

He watched as Aksana made her way to the ring. He clearly tried so hard to make an impact on the crow, but was failing miserably yet again. She wasn't exactly popular, and in Punk's opinion the WWE hadn't given her a real push meaning nobody really supported her. It wasn't in her favour that she was going against AJ who seemed to be the Universe's favourite tonight.

Punk watched intently as the match began, watching AJ make a few quick moves before grappling Aksana and sending her flying towards the ropes. Punk was generally impressed with AJ's ability, and her 'spit fire' like attitude. She was definitely entertaining to watch. Plus, she did look seriously good in her ring gear.

He wanted to watch the final conclusion of the match, but was called away from the screen by a guy dressed all in black wearing a headset he seemed to be constantly shouting into. He beckoned CM Punk down the hall and to the main entrance into the arena. It was time for him to get ready to go on.

He waited patiently, shifting from foot to foot whilst twisting his wrists in circular motions like he always did. Suddenly he heard AJ's music beam through the speakers and echo backstage, she'd won.

As AJ began to return up the ramp, waving her final goodbyes to the loyal crowd, Punk was behind the curtain ready to enter after the ad break. They didn't cross paths as AJ was pulled in for an interview with the team from 'WWE Backstage Fallout'. They congratulated her on her win and asked her how she thought she'd be moving forward in the future.

"Well, I mean Aksana was an easy target, and I'd like to admit she wasn't exactly a challenging opponent. Although, it was good to have a match against her since the last time we really clashed was in NXT. From here though, I'd like to follow the steps to the top and aim for a title opportunity, who knows, I might be the next Diva's Champ right?"

'Cult of Personality' began to thunder through the arena, jolting the crowd to split between cheers and boos. Punk didn't mind a mixed reaction; in fact it actually fuelled his energy. He began to walk down the ramp, looking out to the crowd and spotting all the fans holding signs for him and wearing his merchandise. He was really grateful to have a lot of support, even if he didn't show it well.

Finally getting into the ring he knew he had a match against Sheamus, such a great opponent for tonight. He was revved and ready to go, and was looking forward to a brutal war against the Irishman.

* * *

Raw had ended and AJ was feeling refreshed and tired after showering and changing back into her normal clothes. Tonight had been fun, and it was times like this that made her realise how much she loved being on the road and wrestling. She packed up her things and headed outside where she was set to meet Kaitlyn for their ride back to the hotel.

As she got outside the bitter air got to her, and she pulled her jacket around her small frame tighter, burying her face into her scarf that was draped around her neck. Then she felt something wrap around her waist, and pull her in backwards. She turned herself around to find she was clutched in the arms of CM Punk. She looked up from her scarf and smiled with the look of love in her hazel eyes.

"Little cold?" He asked, winking at her and leaning in to kiss her nose.

"Mhm. Who would have known the weather would have taken a turn for the worst like this?"

Punk shook his head, holding AJ into him close to try and keep her warm. She threaded her arms inside his jacket and wrapped them around his torso, leaning her head on his chest. He leant down to kiss her head and whispered softly in her ear.

"Your match was great tonight AJ"

"Aw, thank you" She replied, squeezing him tighter in admiration.

"You off back to the hotel?"

"Well, I'm supposed to meet Kaitlyn out back here, she's giving me a ride there yeah. Were you booked a room?"

"Yeah, they always book me a room even though I have the bus, I like it though because it's nice to sleep in a large double bed rather than that small bunk all the time."

Kaitlyn appeared through the doors with Ziggler, carrying all her things over her shoulder.

"You ready AJ?"

"Coming!" AJ replied positively. She looked up into Punk's eyes one more time, as they both smiled lovingly at each other. He planted a firm, but soft kiss on her lips and let her go.

"See you later, I love you." He whispered.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Dolph helped the girls get their stuff to their rooms, then finally bid them a goodnight, hugging them both but clinging on slightly longer to Kaitlyn, AJ found that rather cute.

"Gosh, I'm wrecked. My match with Eve tonight was trying, but I'm so glad I beat her sorry ass. She's been giving me shit for weeks and I finally got payback!" Kaitlyn said in triumph.

AJ laughed. She was also glad Kaitlyn had finally managed to silence Eve. Sometimes she just got a bit out of hand and Kaitlyn was definitely the one to put her back in her place.

"Girl, you know we usually stay up and watch a movie, do you mind if we just sleep tonight? I'm real tired."

"Sure, let's do it!" AJ let Kaitlyn go in the bathroom first and then went in herself, taking off her makeup and brushing through her hair one final time. She loved to sleep with her hair soft and de-tangled.

Usually Kaitlyn and AJ would share a double bed, but in this room there were only two singles. AJ took the one by the window, as she loved the morning air, and Kaitlyn took the one nearest the bathroom, as she liked to drink water throughout the night and needed quick relief sometimes.

AJ got comfortable in bed, placing her phone on the table beside her. She checked the time, 12.07am. She wasn't in the slightest tired, but she lay there as she listened to Kaitlyn snore a little as she fell asleep almost as soon as she hit the pillow.

AJ lay there a little while longer, trying to count the repeated patterns on the ceiling to get herself to sleep. She would sit up and read a comic, but didn't want to turn on the light for the fear of waking up and exhausted Kaitlyn. Finally, she remembered someone who would also be awake at this time.

AJ picked up her phone from the table, making sure to switch the backlight to low, and put the sound on silent. She began to text:

Hey,

I know you're awake, fancy a late night visit?

AJ xoxo

As it sent she received a reply instantly.

Of course, 3rd floor, room 707.

I'll be waiting x

She stared at the text for a little longer. Was that a kiss at the end?

Sliding her feet into the slippers she'd placed behind her bed, AJ got herself out and put the duvet back over the pillow behind her. She shuffled towards the sofa at the end of the room where she had left her WWE13 zip up hoodie. She put it on as it was really cold in the open air.

Just as she was about to sneak out, she thought she should probably leave a note behind for Kaitlyn to find in the morning. Tiptoeing back to the table side by the bed, she carefully prized open the drawer to find some post-it notes and a pen. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the light, closing the door behind her. With tired eyes she began to write,

Good morning sleepy head,

Gone out to see you know who, don't worry about me. I'll text ya when I'm up

Love ya, AJ xoxo

She peeled the note away from the pad and stuck it on the mirror, as she knew it would be the first place Kaitlyn would head to in the morning. Leaving the notes and the pen on the counter in the bathroom, she exited again, turning off the light and shutting the door behind her, she could now leave safely.

AJ crept through the darkness towards the door, which she tried to open as quietly as possible. As the hallway light shone through, blinding her eyes, she heard Kaitlyn stir in her sleep. She paused for a moment to see if she would wake, but she didn't.

AJ headed down the hallway looking for Room 707. She was lucky she was on the same floor or she'd have to use an elevator, which she hated doing by herself. Just in case she got trapped inside.

Eventually she spotted the shiny plaque with the numbers 707 engraved on. She tapped on the door quietly. Not thinking she'd knocked hard enough, she raised her fist to tap again, but the door opened and she was pulled inside.

Shutting the door quickly behind them, CM Punk took AJ in his arms and began to kiss her. He trailed his lips down her neck, planting kisses all along her protruding collar bones. AJ's skin began to tingle as she felt Punk's lip ring slide across her skin as he kissed her.

Holding his face against hers, she could smell his normal scent which she loved, and she tucked herself up close to him.

"It hasn't been long, but I think I'll admit that I missed you." AJ whispered.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I know I liked writing it! I'm really sorry I didn't focus on the matches a lot, but I'm still trying to improve my writing skill when it comes to writing about the action featured in a match! You can look forward to that in the future, haha!**

**Don't forget to review if you want, I love getting feedback. Thanks for reading :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Punk held AJ in his arms, his head still resting against hers. They both closed their eyes and let their lips lock again. There was no way Punk ever had the willpower to pull away from AJ. Her lips were so soft and she had the most perfect style of kissing. He always had to wait for her to want to stop, not that he ever wanted to stop anyway.

Sometimes Punk didn't like the way AJ made him feel. She made him feel weak at the knees, and he certainly wasn't weak. Punk put it down to the fact he found it hard to accept love now with his track record. He really did love AJ however, and this feeling of weakness was purely because he felt so strongly about her, he just wasn't sure how to show it to her.

After several minutes of their tongues moving together in unison, AJ pulled away from Punk, laughing a little.

"What's so funny?"

"We've barely moved, we're standing right by the door still, just standing here." She giggled.

With that Punk picked AJ up, letting her wrap her legs around his torso. Leaving hot kisses across her neck, he carried her over to the bed and pretended to slam her down as if they were in a wrestling match.

They both lay on the bed beside each other. It was getting on for 2am now, and Punk didn't really understand why he was tired. He closed his eyes a little and felt AJ cuddle up close to him. He wrapped his arms around her once more, cuddling her into him close. He ran his fingers through her hair, twiddling the ends around his fingers whilst AJ traced his tattoos across his chest.

Being in this moment was just perfect, and nothing could take it away from them. The chemistry between them was so strong, that they could lay there for hours and just be content in each other's presence.

Punk felt the warmth from AJ's yawn hit his chest; he could tell she was tired.

"AJ, do you want to go to sleep?" Punk asked quietly.

"Can I sleep in your bed?" She said playfully.

"Depends if you'll be good or not" He replied winking.

She tilted her head up and pushed a small kiss to his lips, trailing them down his neck. Nuzzling his chest she locked her fingers between his, cuddling him once more. Gosh she was cute when she was tired.

"Of course I'll be good!"

Punk rolled over slightly and pulled the duvet down enough for them to wriggle into the bed without getting up. AJ slipped herself in on the left side, pulling the duvet back up to her shoulders. Punk got in beside her bringing his pillow over close to hers, he wanted to be beside her. She moved over towards him, fitting herself up against him. Punk pulled his arm out from under his pillow and wrapped it around her, cradling her against him, leaving a final kiss on her head before they both drifted off to sleep.

Throughout the night Punk would wake up at regular intervals, finding AJ's hair tickling his face. He'd smooth it down her back and fall back asleep. At least once he woke up wondering what she was doing beside him, but he didn't question it.

Punk eventually woke up fully around 7am. He lay there beside AJ, watching her sleep. Her beautiful eyes were closed, he listened to her breathe slowly. He began to stroke her hair as he saw her stir as she began to wake up. She rolled over squishing herself tight up against him. Not realising who was there, she pulled her small hands up and began to push against him, trying to move him away.

Punk began to laugh and took hold of her wrists then moving his hands down to her hips, pulling her over the top of him and onto the space of the bed beside him.

AJ began to mutter nonsense as she was still half asleep.

"Ok, whatever you say miss" Punk chuckled.

AJ's eyes opened slowly, as she blinked a little, realising where she was. She rolled over and gave Punk a sleepy smile, going in to hug him, and peck him on the cheek.

"Ok AJ, morning breath, let me make us both a drink"

As Punk went to get out of bed, AJ grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back down beside her. She crawled over to him and lay half on him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Don't get out yet, can't we just lay here?"

Punk pulled her on top of himself fully, kissing her.

"Okay sure." He smiled.

AJ let her head fall back down on his chest, still clinging on. She rested her eyes once more, breathing slowly. Punk still smelt of aftershave and cleanliness. A small smile crept across her face.

Punk looked down at her, "What you smiling at?" He chuckled.

"Oh, nothing much"

After finally managing to drag themselves away from each other, AJ got to the bathroom for a shower. She turned the handles a few times, stepping in and pulling the door closed behind her. As the water began to fall from the shower head, AJ jumped back out, it was freezing.

She stood in the middle of the bathroom shivering, and trying to fiddle with the handles. Eventually she decided she had no idea what she was doing, and didn't want to break the shower so she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body, calling for Punk.

"Are you decent?"

"Just hurry and come in!" She called.

Punk entered the room, looking at AJ standing there shivering with half wet hair. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Punk to the rescue, now what do you need?"

"Can you just fix the shower, it's like, freezing"

Punk could see AJ had turned the hot handle round the wrong way totally. He walked past her and leaned into the shower. AJ watched him curiously, and then thought of the ultimate prank.

"Ok, it should be warm now" Punk said.

"Okay thanks," AJ stepped into the shower, looking at the shower head. She carefully wriggled it free and held it in her hands.

"Oh and Punk…"

As Punk turned around, AJ turned the shower on full blast, soaking him in luke-warm water. He just stood there, looking at her in shock. AJ was laughing hysterically, and Punk found it rather funny himself.

"Oh you've done it now!" He laughed

As he began to come towards her, AJ pleaded between laughing,

"No Punk, I've really got to shower, I-"

Punk grabbed AJ in a spear like fashion, and held her over his shoulder. He took the shower head from her hands, and let the water run all over the back of her head. AJ couldn't stop laughing, but was trying to hold the towel around her at the same time. She laughed at the water trickled down her face, but then proceeded to shake her head, letting her dripping wet hair slap all over Punk's face.

He put her down and began to laugh with her. "Okay, hurry up and shower now!" He called out as he left the room. AJ let her laughing fade out as she got back into the shower, fixing it all back in place and closing the shower door.

Punk listened as he heard her singing from the bathroom. He laughed, shaking his head. She really was a crazy one.

* * *

Daniel woke up later than usual to a text on his phone. He was ready for Monday night to come, as the text read:

Daniel,

Decided what to do with your evidence. Monday night, my office

Vickie

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! I think the main plot is going to begin to unfold, this chapter was just a filler until things begin to unravel on Monday Night Raw! Keep reviewing what you think, and thank you for the continued reading! Hope you all enjoy this one :))**


	17. Chapter 17

Daniel waited patiently outside Vickie Guerrero's office. He was eager to find out what sort of a conclusion she had come to over his evidence. He wanted to make CM Punk pay. He'd stolen his girl from him, and Daniel needed AJ to become powerful again. Yes, maybe he had let AJ slip right through his fingers, and yes he knew it'd be hard to win her back. However, since he'd provided some new evidence, he thought about Vickie sending Punk off into the unknown so he could pick up the pieces of a distressed and needy AJ Lee.

Eventually Vickie called out for Bryan to enter. He opened the door slowly and walked in, finding his way to the empty seat in front of her desk.

"Good morning Vickie." Daniel said politely.

"I believe we have some issues to discuss, about this evidence" Vickie waved the photo in front of Daniel, just looking at it made him want to be sick.

He didn't want to imagine AJ with anyone else, although he knew he always treated her wrong, but he still couldn't stand to see her with CM Punk least of all. Deep down it was only because he knew Punk was the better man, and AJ would be way happier with him. Daniel and Punk used to be good friends, back in the days they shared at Ring Of Honour, but when Punk made it to the top of the WWE ladder leaving Daniel behind, tensions began to rise between them and soon they suffered a major fall out which to that day, they failed to resolve.

"Well? What are you going to do? I was thinking we could set Punk up in a variety of –"

"We target AJ." Vickie interrupted.

Daniel swallowed hard as his stomach turned over. This wasn't the route he wanted to take. It wasn't AJ he wanted to suffer, he wanted her to come crawling back to him.

"No, I –"

"Daniel may I remind you, I am the general manager of Raw, and _you _gave _me _the evidence, therefore my decision is final."

Daniel slumped back in his chair, taking a few moments to let things process in his head whilst staring at the ceiling.

"So what is the route you want to take then?" He sighed, stroking is wild beard.

Vickie looked slightly disturbed at that sight.

"Well, I say we put AJ up for the test, send her against a few people she may not be able to handle. Then, she'll blame Punk for failure and it'll break them up, causing me to keep my job, so everyone's happy"

Daniel sat up again, feeling rather angry now.

"Hold on, so you're doing this to benefit yourself, I was the one that provided the evid-"

"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel." Vickie said rolling her eyes and holding her hand up in front of him to stop him from speaking.

"Without my position of authority your evidence would be useless, so let me control this process, and if you wish to benefit the consequences in your own way, feel free. Now please leave, I've got another meeting in about 15 minutes."

Daniel nodded his head and got up out of the chair. As he walked to the door an evil smirk crossed his face. He somehow had a feeling that Vickie's plan might just work, and maybe, just maybe, there may be a way he could help AJ resolve her 'issues' for which she'd want to repay him.

* * *

AJ and Punk walked hand in hand through the parking lot, coming back from the store where they bought fruit salads. When they reached the doors of the arena, they let go of each other so nobody would suspect anything. To make things less obvious, AJ had arranged to meet Kaitlyn just inside the backstage of the arena, as she hadn't seen her since the night before.

They got through security and signed in where they headed backstage, meeting Kaitlyn on the way.

"Hey guys!" Kaitlyn called out.

Punk gave her a half smile whilst AJ's face lit up completely. She was so happy to see her bff again! Kaitlyn ran over to join them, greeting them both with one group hug.

"Kait, I got you a fruit salad" AJ said, reaching into her bag and pulling it out.

"Aw thank you so much!" She replied as she received the chilled salad from AJ.

"So, I bet you guys shared a passionate night huh! You must be something Punk if AJ left her bed for you, because once she hits the pillow, she's out sparko!" Kaitlyn laughed.

Punk had realised this himself, as whenever he went to speak to AJ late at night, she was fast asleep beside him.

"Haha, it was really something." Punk replied half-heartedly.

Punk was happy in his relationship with AJ as it stood. They didn't need to sleep together every damn night they were together to be in love, in fact, they both sort of preferred just lying there together, in the moment, snuggled up to one another. However, that being said the other half of his mind was reminding him of last night/early morning's events of passion and content. Gosh, AJ was definitely a keeper.

AJ grabbed Punk's arm tight, pulling him into her and giving him a quick squeeze.

"It's not all about sex Kaitlyn, me and Punk just love to spend time together!" She said innocently, even though it was the truth.

"Okie dokes," Kaitlyn said playfully, she believed every word AJ said, as she knew her friend well enough to tell she wasn't lying to cover up for some midnight antics.

The three continued to walk to the locker rooms, where Punk checked nobody was around before kissing AJ goodbye for a while.

* * *

Kaitlyn and AJ walked into the Diva's locker room, meeting Layla.

"AJ honey!" Layla called out. She hadn't seen her in ages.

AJ threw her things on the floor and took a running jump on Layla, giving her one of the best hugs of her life.

"I've missed you Lay" AJ claimed.

"Oh I missed you too sweetie!"

Although Layla wasn't much older than AJ and Kaitlyn, she was like the mother of the two, being the most mature one. She would keep them in check when they were on the road, and make sure they hadn't forgotten anything.

"So, what's news?" AJ asked, returning to pick up her bags and retrieve her now sloppy fruit salad.

"Oh, well, nothing much really, just been training a lot and saw some family on their holiday travels, what about you?"

AJ contemplated with telling Layla about her relationship with Punk, and she knew she couldn't keep anything from Layla for long. Luckily, Kaitlyn explained before AJ had to struggle to form a sentence.

"AJ's got a new man in her life!" Kaitlyn exclaimed.

Layla looked excitedly at AJ, "Really? Who? Do I know him? AJ, I'm not going to be disappointed in you am I?" Layla said jokily.

"Yeah, you do know him, it's, and it's Punk!" AJ beamed, a smile forming on her lips.

"Oh my god, I could tell there was some chemistry between you too! Aw, I'm proud of you my little geek goddess!" Layla chuckled; leaning over AJ's lapful of fruit salad to give her a little hug.

* * *

Punk entered the men's locker room, greeted by the same smell of mixed together aftershave and wet towels not hung up to dry. That really got under his skin.

"Punk!" Dolph called out from behind his locker door.

"Sup Ziggs," Punk replied, walking over to give him a hand slap followed by a manly hug.

"Haven't seen you around man, where you been hiding?" Ziggler asked.

"Ah, mostly in my bus you know? You should stop by sometime, come watch a movie with me and my road wives."

Ziggler laughed, "It's true Miz is riding with you and Kofi now then?"

"Yeah, but he's not with me today, he stopped off to see Maryse for a couple of nights, so I'm pretty sure Kofi was going directly from the hotel to pick him up."

"Ah sweet."

Both locker rooms continued to warm up and train for the rest of the day, preparing for Raw. However, none of them knew the surprises they were in store for that night, least of all AJ.

* * *

"Hello? Mr McMahon? Yes sir, it's Vickie Guerrero. I have a few ideas about a certain Diva, maybe ways to make her stronger? ... Yes sir…exactly what I was thinking…see you soon, goodbye."

* * *

_**Hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter! As I said, the main plot is beginning to unfold now, and tomorrows chapter will contain what happens on Raw! Hope you're all looking forward to it! Don't forget to leave your reviews, it's always nice to hear from readers and what you guys think! **_


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Thanks for being patient for this chapter, I appreciate it! I have to say, it's sort of a filler because I didn't want to go into the next main event as it would leave some things untied. New chapter tomorrow! Enjoy.**

* * *

Once again, as AJ's music blared through the arena, the hyperactive fans jumped up out of their seats, some throwing their snacks down their fronts, others falling into the rows in front. As AJ appeared at the top of the ramp, she noticed one little girl behind a barricade, holding a huge sign, probably bigger than herself. It was pink and glittery with a huge picture of AJ stuck on the left side. Then, on the right in big black sparkly writing read "AJ YOU'RE MY IDOL"

It really brightened AJ's mood, so as she skipped down the ramp she took a short side trip over to the girl, who now had a beaming smile across her face. AJ walked over to her, "Hey, I love your sign! It's very sparky, did you make it yourself?"

The girl was speechless but managed to nod her head a couple of times. She was just happy that AJ had actually acknowledged her.

"Can I get a good luck hug from my number one fan?" AJ asked, winking at the little girl. The girl's smile grew bigger, if that was even possible, as she handed the sign to her mum standing behind. She leant forward as far as she could and wrapped her arms around AJ, closing her eyes tight making sure it wasn't a dream.

AJ said goodbye to the little girl, and told her mum to go to the merchandise table to get a backstage pass for them both so her daughter could get a picture after the show, she said to tell the staff about what happened and they'd believe her, giving her one for free.

* * *

AJ waited patiently in the ring. She had no idea who her opponent would be tonight, as General Manager Vickie Guerrero said it would be a surprise. AJ jumped up and down, readying herself for her match, when the opponent's music began to play.

It was none other than Natalya.

AJ and Natalya didn't exactly see eye to eye, especially after what happened between Kaitlyn and Natalya. AJ knew that Natalya would accept any opportunity to be in the ring with her, and that scared her in one way. She didn't doubt herself as a wrestler, but she knew Natalya was stronger than her, and was sure Vickie had done this out of spite.

As they both circled round in the ring, the bell was rung and the match was on.

They both went in for the grapple, with Natalya gaining the upper hand. She picked AJ up above her head, slamming her down into the corner. AJ felt her body take a hit, and knew this would be a difficult match to win.

After a few minutes of throwing the odd blows here and there, the crowd began to start chanting "CM Punk" which distracted AJ, just in time for Natalya to hit her finisher and get the pin without AJ fully realising what had happened.

Natalya's arm was held in the air in victory by the referee, and AJ exited the ring slowly, a little confused about what had transpired. She headed backstage and was instantly handed a bottle of chilled water from a crew member. She took it and gulped about half of it down in a matter of seconds; the match had really tired her out, although she'd done practically nothing to defend herself.

* * *

_Later on…_

Punk was disappointed to have found out that he only had a short scene with Heyman at the end of Raw, but he went back to the locker room anyway after it to get ready to leave. When was Vickie going to start giving him matches again? Was she still being told to punish him by Vince? Punk didn't really care about the answers; he just wanted to go back to the hotel booked for tonight, and chill with his buds.

As he walked through the entrance of the arena, carrying his bags, he saw AJ crouched down with a small girl, one of her eyes covered by a long fringe she was attempting to brush back. He could see the dazzle in her eyes as she was meeting one of her idols.

"You've made a new friend AJ." Punk said, appearing behind her now, putting his bags down on the floor and placing a hand on AJ's shoulder. She looked up at him then back at the girl who was now staring at Punk, looking rather scared.

"It's okay." She said, taking the girls hand in her own, "he's not really a meanie, he's a softie at heart, nothing to be scared of."

Punk pulled a silly face at the girl, who laughed with reaction. He crouched down beside AJ, now looking at her. "So, are you going to introduce me?"

"Well, Mr CM Punk, this is Lily, and she's a huge AJ fan, aren't you Lily?" AJ cooed, watching Lily nod her head in delight.

"And…and…although AJ doesn't always win, I love her, a lot." Lily replied proudly, smiling at once. Her mum looked over from the reception seats, readying her camera.

"So, Lily, do you want to take a picture with me and AJ?" Punk asked, using his best soft voice, he didn't want to scare her any further.

Lily nodded in excitement, turning around and beckoning her mum over with the camera. As her mum got there and held it up ready, Punk picked Lily up in his arms, in a sort of wrestling grapple, and AJ leaned in at the side, holding onto Lily's shoulders as if she was trying to help her escape. Punk pulled an immature face, along with AJ and Lily smiled so brightly.

The camera flashed, and Punk reunited Lily's feet with the ground. She went over to AJ and whispered in her ear, something about taking another picture. AJ took her hand, and crouched down once more putting her arm around her. Her mum knelt down, taking the final picture.

"So Lily, do you have anything you want us to sign before you go?" AJ asked.

The little girl thought hard, then ran over to her bag and pulled out a small screen cap of Punk and AJ from Raw in a handmade frame. She ran back over with a pen in her grip, looking up at them both, holding it forward.

AJ looked down at the picture, it was one from a scene she had shared with Punk, she was hugging him and he was hugging her back, after a match they had teamed up for. She took the small pen and signed her name, as quirkily as she could, then handing it over to Punk to sign. The difference between their writing was incredible.

Lily looked incredibly pleased as she received her picture back, now signed by both of them. She had one final comment to make before her mum took her home.

"I hope you guys get married!" She exclaimed, taking her mums hand, who was now laughing at her daughter's creative imagination. Lily waved to them both as she exited the arena.

"Well…." Punk said awkwardly.

AJ just laughed it off, "Some of the younger fans are so cute, she was so happy after that!"

The pair picked up their own stuff and left the arena at last, walking out into the night breeze. It wasn't exactly dark, but you could tell what time of day it was by looking across at the sunset. They were both booked into the same hotel, so they took a taxi together, arriving in just under ten minutes.

"I'm going to get changed and freshen up, then I'll meet you and the others down in the bar, right?"

"Sure thing" Punk replied, giving AJ a little wave as she got in a separate elevator. He couldn't wait to relax and catch up with his friends. They'd all had pretty hectic schedules so it would be a good opportunity to do it now.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading guys, hope you enjoyed it. Please leave reviews letting me know what you thought, it helps me out a lot. Hope the storyline is staying interesting, and like I said, tomorrow a main event is going to happen which will finalize the idea for the main plot! Stay ready! :D**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't upload sooner, but I had a problem uploading. I hope this chapter was worth waiting for! Don't forget to review what you think about the chapter, or your opinions on what's happened! I love reading your reviews and what you think about the events! Enjoy :)**

* * *

After washing away the sweat and hard work in the hotel showers, the gang were ready to hit the bar and have some chilled time together. It'd been a busy few weeks and they finally wanted to have some time to just be themselves and not their work personas.

The guys were the first ones down, obviously. It took longer than 15 minutes to look good to Layla's standard. They picked a table not too far away from the bar, a small booth big enough to seat them all. Miz went right round to the middle, followed by Kofi, then Ziggler, then finally Punk on the end. He made sure to leave space for AJ's appearance.

The girls however, were still messing around in their room.

"My shoe, has anyone seen my right shoe?" Layla pestered.

"What does it look like?" Kaitlyn said, finally making an appearance from her suitcase.

"Well, it's a heel, pink and sparkly."

AJ sat down on the bed, trying to put her mascara on right, her tongue waggling side to side. As she sat on the bed, she jumped up, swiping the brush straight across her cheek. Layla ran over, pulled back the covers only to discover her shoe.

"How the hell did it get in there?" She wondered.

"Umm, got a bit of a situation!" AJ called out, pointing to the waterproof mascara line dark on her cheek.

Kaitlyn threw some makeup wipes across the room for AJ to catch, so she started scrubbing hard at the mark. Kaitlyn got her favourite perfume from her suitcase and sprayed it on herself, smiling at the scent. She wanted to look good, not that she really had anyone to impress. The hottest man down there was taken currently by her best friend.

AJ stopped rubbing and looked hopelessly in the mirror at her face, most of it was gone. She took her blusher and added it over the leftover dark shadow, there, all fixed. She swished her hair a little, letting it fall down her back naturally and looked at the others, ready to go.

Kaitlyn was picking up her bag, also ready to leave, but then there was Layla. She was standing by her jewellery case, still deciding what earrings to wear. As she felt the others' eyes burning on her, she turned around to ask what earrings to wear, but they answered straight away, "The diamonds ones" in unison.

* * *

Eventually the girls managed to make their way down to the bar, spotting the group instantly. They were greeted by smiles, and Punk pulled AJ down next to him, giving her a hello kiss. The others watched them and made 'aww' faces to each other, they were definitely in favour of this relationship.

"Ok so who wants drinks?" Miz asked, he was the loudest of the group after all.

Everyone replied, and Miz noted their orders down on his invisible notepad, leaving to go to the bar. There was a bit of a queue, but they all knew he might be a while.

"So Ziggler, what have you been up to, haven't seen you in a while man!" Kofi asked.

"I know man, on our last trip I stopped to visit some family for a while, it was my sister's birthday so Vince gave me the morning off training so I could go visit her, she was real happy to see me."

"That's the one downer on this job, not being a big part in family life." Kofi mentioned.

"Well, I don't really have any family that are ever happy to see me, except for my lil' sis Selene and my mom, but then they're in Chicago all the time."

AJ looked sympathetically at Punk, squeezing his arm and laying her head on his shoulder for a few seconds. "Aw Punk, I'm sure that's not true! You should come meet my family; I bet they'd love you!"

Yeah, Punk thought. He could imagine the look on her parents faces as AJ stepped through the door with a 6"2 tattooed punk being himself. Somehow he didn't think he'd get daddy's approval. In fact, the thought of meeting AJ's parents sent tremors through his body. Punk wasn't usually a nervous person, but that was one thing that never failed to make his stomach churn, meeting the parents. He hoped he wouldn't be coming into contact with AJ's parents any time soon.

Punk looked down on AJ with a 'are you serious' sort of look. She looked back up at him, laughing a little.

"Oh Punk, I'd love to be there when they see you!" Kofi chuckled.

"Yeah, tell them I'll be bringing my road wife too, they'll love that!" Punk added.

"Hey guys, isn't that Bryan?" Layla said in a hushed tone, looking towards the door.

Kaitlyn shot a worried look at AJ, to which the look was returned. AJ was finally in a good place, she didn't need Daniel around, especially after the confrontation with Punk. More than anything, she was worried that Punk would try and start something unnecessary. She tried to keep a conversation going to distract the men who had been discussing sports when Layla had noticed his entrance.

* * *

Daniel knew exactly what he was doing. He'd heard Ziggler telling Jack Swagger his evening plans in the men's locker room and at that moment hatched a plan himself. If Vickie was going to target AJ, he'd have to make that slightly unnecessary. One way or another, he'd make sure Punk did something tonight that would cause him to be suspended, leaving AJ vulnerable, and Daniel would get his chance to try and turn her against Punk.

But Daniel wasn't stupid, he hadn't come alone. Behind him followed Primo and Epico, not usually two guys he would associate himself with, but he won them over by offering free drinks and a chance to prove themselves through his mission. They took a table a few metres away from the one AJ was sitting at, Primo and Epico went up to the bar and Daniel sat alone, looking over constantly.

* * *

Punk turned around to look at AJ as she spoke to the group, but his eyes were drawn to a yellow strapline with the word 'NO'. As he looked closer he noticed Daniel Bryan sitting at a table. Punk went to get past AJ, but she did her best to hold him back, "Leave it Punk, its fine."

He looked at her, unsure if she really meant it, but he sat back down anyway, still looking over at Bryan, who at this point looked away from him. Punk ran his hand down his face and looked away also, putting an arm around AJ just to piss Daniel off.

Primo and Epico came back with drinks and sat with their backs to the other table, whilst Daniel made a habit of talking extra loud, knowing Punk would hear.

"You know boys; there have been a lot of rumours going around the locker room, about a certain WWE Champion." Daniel said loudly.

Punk tuned his ears in to hear what he was saying; this wasn't going to end well for Daniel, unless you call a broken nose a clean get-a-way.

"Apparently, he's got new woman in his life, hmm?"

Punk felt his blood begin to boil.

"You could say its love, or just sleeping your way to the top." Daniel began to laugh, whilst Primo and Epico looked at him rather confused.

As soon as Punk registered Daniel's last comment, he pushed past AJ firmly pulling away from her grip and heading straight over to the table. AJ looked over worried, she began to shake. Layla moved over next to her, holding her in her arms, "Don't worry, it'll be okay." She signalled at Ziggler to go over and bring Punk back. "Tell him he's upsetting AJ" she whispered to him.

"What was you saying Daniel, or should I say shouting?" Punk asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh, was I really that loud? I am so sorry; I didn't even know I was bothering you." He said smirking.

Punk clenched his fists tight, what he wouldn't give to punch Bryan square in the face right now.

"Yeah, I heard you alright, loud and clear, so spit it out, what did you say." Punk said again, his voice getting louder. He was leaning over Primo and Epico, who knew to sit calmly until the opportune moment.

"Well, it was nothing of your concern now Punk, was it? It's a bit rude to be listening to others conversations."

Punk raised his fist, and Daniel's chair scooted across the floor loudly, causing Miz to turn around who was enjoying a chat with the barman. He looked over and saw Punk; clearly he wasn't happy, at all. However Miz knew better than to interrupt and angry Punk, he put the drinks down carefully, and turned fully, ready to approach at any time.

"Tell me, what the fuck, you said, about me Bryan." Punk said, almost shouting.

"Oh what, that your girlfriend is a fucking skank, or did I leave that bit out?" Daniel asked, rubbing his forehead dramatically.

That was all Punk needed to hear, Daniel had sent him over the limit. He was trembling with anger, ready to burst. All thoughts of self-control flew out of his head as he launched himself across the table at Bryan, his fists ready to meet his face, only to be grabbed in a joint headlock by Primo and Epico. This was their moment.

Miz and Ziggler both immediately jumped to the rescue, Miz grabbing Primo, Ziggler grabbing Epico. AJ heard the crash of chairs and lifted her head from Layla's shoulder, watching the fight break out and almost crying. She began to shake more. "It's ok AJ, it's ok, just don't look. It'll be fine. They aren't fighting, Ziggler and Miz are breaking it up."

Kofi ran over to Punk, pulling him back, struggling profusely. He was just as strong as Punk, but when Punk was angry; he automatically became ten times stronger.

"Let me go Kofi, let me have him!" Punk raged, fighting in Kofi's grip. Ziggler and Miz had pulled Epico and Primo away from Punk now, and were standing, blocking the three of them from getting to him. Daniel was laughing at the situation.

"Did I say something wrong?" He said sarcastically.

"Shut the hell up Bryan" Miz snarled. He was one heck of an idiot. "Just get out; don't you think you've caused enough trouble?"

"Let's just see what the general manager thinks about all this eh Punk?" Daniel said finally. He tapped Epico and Primo on the shoulders, and the three left, looking back and laughing. Punk watched them leave, eventually making his way out of Kofi's grip, grunting and panting heavily.

"Calm it Punk, he's not worth it." Kofi said, trying to calm his best friend.

Kaitlyn and Layla were assuring AJ that everything was fine, hiding her from the reality of the situation. The two of them watched at the barman approached the men.

"I think it's time you all left; we don't want any more trouble."

"We're sorry Sir; the situation was out of our hands." Ziggler apologized.

"Stupid motherfucker." Punk muttered under his breath, heading for the door. He was shortly followed by Kofi, who wanted to try and get him calmer.

Ziggler went back over to the divas, making sure AJ was okay. Layla and Kaitlyn got up, and Ziggler put an arm around AJ. "He was just protecting you AJ, you know, with Punk around Daniel can't hurt you, and you know me, Miz and Kofi wouldn't let that happen either."

"She's just a little shook up, that's all. I think we all are, I've never seen Punk that angry." Kaitlyn replied.

AJ though back to the night of the attack, could it have been Primo or Epico that attacked Punk after Bryan that night. She tried to put it to the back of her mind. She just wanted to get outside and see him, make sure he was okay; after all, he was fighting what was also her battle.

When they got outside, they saw Punk and Kofi sitting on a bench by the hotel's automatic doors. They got up, and hugged it out before AJ made her way running over. She jumped up into Punks arms unexpectedly, but he caught her nonetheless.

"I'm so sorry Punk. I don't know why he was here, it's my fault, I brought you into this." AJ said sorrowfully, resting her head on Punks shoulder.

He held her up and into his torso closer, "It's not your fault AJ, besides, he was making comments about me, mostly. I don't want him anywhere near you." He turned his head to meet hers, kissing her delicately. Then putting her down, he took her hand as they walked back over to the others. Kofi was now already standing with them as he'd left AJ and Punk alone.

* * *

"It's okay, I managed to talk some sense into him, and I'm just glad he didn't punch him or he could be in trouble again." Kofi said, a little worried.

"Yeah, it could have led to another suspension" Kaitlyn added.

"I just don't see why Daniel has such a big problem, I mean he's the one who dumped AJ, so why should he care?" Ziggler asked.

"He just refused to move on, it's pathetic." Layla said spitefully.

"I can just sense that he's stitched them up somehow, Punk and AJ, and I don't like this feeling." Kofi finished, just before AJ and Punk returned to the group.


	20. Chapter 20

It was the Friday after the confrontation with Daniel in the bar. None of the group had run into him through the week, but then again they were mostly training and getting ready to head off to the next arena for Smackdown. AJ had been informed that Vickie had asked Booker T to make her a match on Smackdown. This wasn't usually a common thing, but AJ would take any opportunity to get in the ring and fight.

Alongside Layla and Kaitlyn, the divas headed out of the locker rooms, and into the canteen areas to get some water before their matches. A smallish guy wearing a headset came along and handed AJ a match card, revealing who her opponent would be tonight, although she thought it must have been a mistake.

Kaitlyn noticed the look on AJ's face, "What's wrong?"

AJ stared down at the paper. She read the names over and over again. Not only did she have one opponent tonight, she had two. This couldn't be right. She looked around for another man wearing a headset, but couldn't see anyone.

"Who does it say you've got a match with?" Layla asked curiously, screwing the lid back on her bottle of water.

"Do you guys know your matchups for tonight?" AJ asked nervously.

Layla and Kaitlyn both looked at each other and shook their heads. Usually they just went out to the ring and waited to hear entrance music play, then they'd know who they'd be facing.

AJ bit her lip. She folded the card tight in her palm. She had a triple threat match, her opponents being Layla and Kaitlyn. She was outraged; who knew someone with such a small body could feel such a large amount of rage at one time. It was clear to her that Vickie had set this match up out of spite. At the back of her mind she thought Daniel Bryan might have something to do with it, but that couldn't possibly be right, although, if he was offering something Vickie wanted, they could be working together. AJ scowled at the thought.

Kaitlyn took the match card from AJ's hands. AJ tried to grab it back, but Kaitlyn dodged her snapping fingers. She unfolded the card and read the match. Taking a moment to let it sink in, she looked up at Layla shocked.

"What is it?" Layla asked, all the unknown was making her nervous.

"See for yourself." Kaitlyn said, holding out the card to Layla. Layla took it and read it, eventually making alternate eye contact with Kaitlyn and AJ. Instantly, Layla became worried, and that wasn't a good emotion to experience before a match. Layla had fought Kaitlyn plenty of times, and they were good at keeping their emotions on screen, then coming backstage and returning to being the best of friends, but Layla was a little concerned about AJ. It was clear that she was upset by this, and when AJ is upset before a match you can expect her to go out and destroy her opponent. Somehow, Layla knew that it wouldn't just end at the final ring of the bell.

"This is a fix." Layla said finally.

"Of course it is. It's Vickie's way of getting to me, but you know what guys, no hard feelings out there right? We give her the match she wants to see, and show her we can still be friends no matter what, right?"

Kaitlyn looked at Layla, and then they both looked at AJ, nodding in agreement. No matter who the winner would be, they would hold their hands up in the air with pride. May the best diva win.

* * *

Punk hadn't seen AJ before her entrance to the arena. He'd been in his tour bus all day, reading comics and drinking energy drinks. Not that he had a match on Smackdown tonight. However, he was considering going backstage to watch his 'road wife' compete. He also wanted to see Miz kick some major ass on 'Miz TV.'

He got up from his bed and put on an old straight edge jumper he'd had made for merchandise and headed off the bus. He managed to get backstage and by a screen in time to catch the end of a Divas match. He found himself standing next to Ziggler, who was also watching, with a shocked look on his face. It took Punk a few minutes to actually register who was in the match.

"Wait, is that…AJ? And Kaitlyn…fighting Layla?" Punk couldn't believe what he was seeing, who had made this match? Yeah, he knew it was their job, but a triple threat? Couldn't Booker T have just made a one on one between two of them?

"Yup. It's been….one heck…of a brutal…match up…oh god!" Ziggler replied through stopping to turn away from the screen now and then.

Layla was dominating the match, with AJ lying at the side of the ropes. Clearly she was being shown as the weakest link in this match. Vickie had known what she was doing. Layla and Kaitlyn had fought each other numerous times, and knew the weak spots of one another, also it was no secret they were both much stronger than AJ, and that's what Vickie liked. By putting them in a triple threat, AJ would become the weak link, therefore causing tremors throughout the match, and also in their personal relationships.

Finally Layla executed her finisher on Kaitlyn, just as AJ managed to scramble to her feet. Layla then went for a double finisher, slamming AJ down on the mat and getting the three counts instantly. As she got up and held her hands in the air, Kaitlyn managed to make it to her feet, holding Layla's hand high, supporting her friend's victory. However AJ was lying on the floor. She could have sworn something snapped in her back, but she could just be overreacting. It had been a long time since someone had forced a move that powerful on her. She eventually got herself up, joining Layla and Kaitlyn at the top of the ramp. The three divas then walked off backstage, arm in arm.

* * *

Ziggler sighed with relief now that the match was over, Punk however continued to stare at the screen, unable to believe what he thought had been Booker T's idea. As Ziggler left his side to go prepare for his own match, Punk walked around backstage trying to find the divas. He eventually bumped into them down a corridor with a water dispenser. He made sure nobody was around before approaching them.

"Whose idea was it to make that match?" He said, demanding an answer.

Kaitlyn continued to guzzle down water, refilling the plastic cup over and over after what had been a trying match. Layla looked at Punk whilst AJ explained. "It wasn't Booker; Vickie requested this match was made."

Punk scratched his head. This wasn't just Vickie, somehow he had a feeling it linked to Daniel Bryan. Although he had no evidence as yet, he had to find out what was going on and end it fast, before things got worse for them all.

"I just don't understand, I've never really done anything to upset her, I mean, it's not like I've hurt her through Daniel, is it?" AJ was so confused, and it was tiring her out. She'd often spend the nights wide awake, staring at the ceiling, wondering how Daniel would try and jeopardize her life next. Why couldn't he accept the fact that she was fine without him? He obviously knew about her being with Punk, but that had nothing to do with him now.

* * *

Vickie was sitting in her trailer, smiling to herself after watching the match. She had noted how weak AJ was becoming, and knew there were so many other obstacles she could throw in front of the young diva, just waiting for her to trip and fall. The triple threat was just one of her many ideas of how to break AJ away from the divas, her own friends, and her 'boyfriend', who just happened to be the WWE Champion.

As she began to sit back and watch the rest of Smackdown, she heard her phone being to ring. Wondering who it could be, she fumbled around in her bag, pulling it out and not noticing any caller ID?

"Hello, Vickie Guerrero, General Manager of Raw speaking?"

"Hey Vic! It's Daniel, just wanted to say great match idea, it was amusing and entertaining to see AJ crumble, especially in a match against her friends. I've gotta say, if you keep going down this route we could get our results much, much quicker."

Vickie smiled at Daniel's voice. It felt good to be complimented. She was glad someone was appreciating her work, even if it was for his own benefit.

"What do you say to dinner tomorrow, Daniel, I'll text you a restaurant and a booking, we can discuss our next move over dinner?"

"Sounds perfectly good to me, I'll keep my phone on me." Daniel replied before hanging up.

Vickie sighed with delight. This time she might actually be able to pull it off, break AJ and keep her WWE Champion a frustrated, single man.

* * *

**Just a short installment guys, filling in the gaps before tomorrow's chapter when things unfold further and Vickie and Daniel have dinner, ew.**

**Hope you enjoyed and thank you for all your reviews, they're wonderful ^-^**


	21. Chapter 21

AJ woke up crying again. She sat up in the bed, cradling her legs, fearing for her life. It wasn't the fact that she was unfortunate, or that she didn't have what she wanted, but she was worried of losing it, of losing him. Rocking herself back and forth, she let the warm tears roll down her cheeks. In her head, over and over she could see herself being cradled by him, he was holding her close. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up, meeting her lips with his own. Delicately, but passionately he kissed her, much like the kiss they had shared in front of Daniel Bryan that one time. She thought about how much she loved him, how much he meant to her. How she couldn't lose him. AJ began to think about what she was before CM Punk. One thought sprung to mind, she was a mess, abused, hated. She hated herself, but he had made her see a different side to life, he had showed her true love. CM Punk may be a stubborn guy who refuses to show emotion to anyone, but when it came to AJ, he wanted nothing more than to let her know she was loved. Yeah, he found it awkward to express how fond he was of her, but it worked by just kissing her, and holding her close to him, he knew she liked to feel safe.

AJ began to cry more, the thought of it all being taken away from her tomorrow scared her within an inch of her life. It had got to the point now where she couldn't live without Punk by her side, she wanted to be there for him, to love him and follow him on his way. It sounded strange to say she _needed _him, but she knew that was what it all came down to. Punk had made AJ stronger, the time they had spent together through their promos, and up to now, although some of it may have been an act on his behalf, AJ always had a strong liking towards Punk, and every night she would have vivid nightmares about losing him. That would explain why she stuck to him like glue the next day, she wasn't about to let her life go downhill again. Not ever.

* * *

_The next evening…_

Vickie sat in the classy restaurant she had booked her table at. She waited, filing her nails down a little, for Daniel to come and join her. She had ordered a glass of red wine for her wait, hoping Daniel would arrive soon, she was getting hungry.

The dinner had been cleared by the Board of Directors, so neither Vickie nor Daniel could get scolded for meeting outside of the WWE, for personal or business reasons.

Eventually Daniel walked through the door, pointing out Vickie to the waiter so they would know he was joining her. He walked over towards the table as she put her nail file away.

"Good Evening, Vickie." Daniel said politely, winking at her.

"Good Evening Daniel" She replied, pointing to the seat before her, implying he sit down. She handed him a menu that they had been left so he could choose what he wanted to eat. Having time on her hands, Vickie had already chosen the soup, tomato and basil. She didn't want to get bloated.

"Hm, I think I'll have the lobster, yeah let's be classy, what are you having Vickie?" Daniel asked.

"I'm just going to have the soup, I've already had a starter." Vickie lied, hoping it would ease Daniel into paying for the meal.

* * *

AJ hadn't had a chance for a moment with Punk all day. They'd been doing interviews of various radio shows, and had missed each other as they passed on the road. She was looking forward to going back to the bus and just chilling with him, discussing their day. It seemed a bit childish, but she missed him a lot when she wasn't with him. Who could imagine that she would have got so attached so quickly?

When her taxi pulled into the hotel parking lot she looked out the window at the bus parking bays. There were several stopped there, some she recognised, others she didn't. However, Punk's usual bus was nowhere to be seen. She pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket, not realising the driver was waiting for her to get out and pay. She composed a text to Punk:

Hey babe,

Wondering where the bus is?

AJ xox

The driver let out a slight 'ahem' and AJ realised she had to get out. She took her bag and jacket and opened the door. Reaching for her purse, she pulled out $15 and gave it to the driver. He thanked her and left. She stood on the kerb looking around, desperately trying to find Punk's bus. Then, she heard her message tone go off and pulled her phone back out.

Room 12

Get the key, I'll be about 20 mins

AJ was slightly confused; they were staying _in the hotel? _However, she didn't question what Punk had told her, and headed inside the reception and to the desk.

"Welcome to The Nightscape Hotel, can I take your booking?" The woman at reception asked. Her lips were bright red, and she had long blonde hair. She seemed somewhat threatening, although she was very smiley.

"Umm…one second!" AJ checked the text on her phone again, to make sure she was going to give the lady the right room number.

"It's Room 12" She said, smiling. She didn't want to give this woman the wrong impression, like she didn't know what she was doing.

"Ah, I see, well it appears your boyfriend has already been into the room and had some of your belongings checked in, although we do still have your key card. Can you sign here please?" She said, pointing to the guest check in sheet on the desk.

AJ was too busy thinking about the beginning of her sentence to hear what she had continued to say. _"Well it appears your boyfriend has already been into the room..." _Her boyfriend. Punk was her boyfriend. That phrase made her spine tingle. She'd never thought of their relationship in that precise way before, although that was exactly what it was.

AJ suddenly clued up to what the woman was asking, and signed her name in, receiving the key card.

"Enjoy your stay" The receptionist called out after her as she headed for the elevator.

* * *

Daniel and Vickie had now received their main courses from two waiters. It looked delicious, but whether the taste was as good as the visual aspect was now to be determined.

"So, what is this concept with Punk and AJ?" Daniel said, breaking the ice.

"I mean, I still haven't seen any proof they're together, myself. But I'll act upon your evidence in the same way I already have been, force AJ into difficult situations, causing tension between her and Punk. He won't be able to deal with her losses, and as WWE Champ will have no other power but to dump her to the side." Vickie said in between mouthfuls of soup.

Daniel began to cut into his lobster, thinking hard about what Vickie had said. At least he had her on his side now, and with her position of authority, and his charm, they could pretty much run things how they wanted.

* * *

AJ found her way to the room, unlocking the door to be greeted by her travel bags full of her wrestling attire and personal belongings. She also saw they had a small garden, which was unusual since she wasn't used to being on the ground floor. It was quite dark outside now, but AJ didn't mind. She flung her bag and the key card down onto the bed and found the separate key to the back door. Opening it slowly, she let the cold air fill the bedroom before walking outside and looking over a small park. She looked up into the sky at the stars, and decided to pull up a garden lounger. Although it was a very small back yard, there was just about enough room for AJ to fit the garden lounger up against the back wall and watch the stars.

Punk's taxi was now pulling into the hotel. He got out swiftly and paid the driver. It had been a long day of interviews and he was worn out. All he wanted to do was get back to the room and chill out for a while with AJ. In between radio shows he'd also had to deal with trying to organise when he would be picking up his new tour bus. Punk had decided that if AJ was going to be road tripping with him and the guys a little more, he'd need a bit more space.

The bus he had paid for was the same size as his previous one, and he'd had all his own things put back into it, like his xbox and other video games. However, instead of having two lounges, the new bus had a private bedroom at the back of it, with a double bed and a bit more storage space. Punk thought it would be ideal, so he sold his old bus to pay for the new one.

He headed down the corridor, pulling his own key card out of his back pocket and inserting it into the slot in the door handle. He opened the door, and felt a gust of cold wind greet him. He rolled his eyes and immediately knew it was to do with AJ. He quietly shut the door behind him, putting his own bags down next to hers on the bed. He looked out the window, noticing her sitting cross legged on the end of a garden lounger, her eyes fixed up at the stars.

As quietly as he could, he slipped out behind her, standing in the doorway of the garden, looking up at the stars himself. "They're pretty in a clear sky, huh?"

AJ turned round quickly to see Punk looking up at the sky, and her heart skipped a beat. Every time she looked at him it was as if she was falling in love all over again. She got up from the lounger and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him, closing her eyes. Punk was a little startled, and taken aback at first, but then he realised he was going to have to man up and allow himself to express his emotion for her. Yeah, telling her he loved her was the easy bit, believe it or not, and that wasn't because he didn't mean it. It just seemed he found it easy to put it into words, but harder to actually show it.

"C'mon, let's go inside."

* * *

Daniel put down the money for the meal, with a 10% tip on top. He escorted Vickie out of the restaurant and into the parking lot, there they both waited for separate taxis to take them to their hotels. It was fairly late as the night was drawing in, getting colder by the second.

"Well, thank you for a good night Vickie," Daniel said, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.

"Uh no." She said, pushing him back. "This is strictly business, no matter how much you want me" She winked.

Daniel was slightly grossed out, but continued not to show it nonetheless. Both taxis pulled up within 5 minutes of each other. "Daniel, don't worry. Punk will get what's coming to him, just you wait." Vickie called out before getting into her taxi. That left Daniel with a nasty smirk on his face.

* * *

_**Thanks for being patient for this chapter guys! I had to think about it a lot and how I can make it get the further story appear quicker. I have some bad news and some good news. I won't be able to post at all this weekend [bad news :(] however, to make up for it I will be uploading two things on Christmas Eve! One will be a new chapter here, but I will also be uploading a oneshot Christmas Themed mini story about AJ Punk! Hope you all feel like reading that! Thanks for reading and leave your reviews, love you all! :))**_


	22. Chapter 22

Punk had opened Raw that night on the mic, cutting one of his 'pipe bomb' promos, and had then led into a tag match involving himself reuniting with Kofi facing team Hell No. Punk took any opportunity he could to lay his hands on Daniel Bryan, and found it rather enjoyable to harm him as well as he could. Although he knew things were going rough with AJ, he didn't expect to have her run backstage and into his arms sobbing. He was shocked, and somewhat pissed that someone was making his girls life hell. There wasn't any opportunity to ask her what had happened, she was breathing heavily, inhaling largely and sobbing into his chest.

"Hey, hey!" He shouted to a backstage manager. "Do you know what's happened with her?" He asked impatiently. The manager looked at him shrugging, which led Punk to getting angrier. He took AJ by the shoulders and pushed her away from him, looking directly into her eyes, watching the tears spill from them.

"AJ, you gotta tell me what's going on, or I can't help can I?" Punk was a little agitated, but knew he had to try hard not to take it out on her; after all it wasn't her fault.

AJ nodded at him and wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes, nodding and taking more breaths. "It's….it's Vickie. She took it a step too far again, she put me in a handicap match against Tamina and Natalya, knowing both of them are stronger than me, and I…I can't take it any more I need to find a way to make her stop. I'm not cut out for this Punk, I don't have the ability and I…" AJ sped up with each word, sending herself into hysterics. Punk blinked several times and tried to calm her down and not get too agitated.

"Look AJ….AJ, I'll sort this out ok, just go back to the bus and calm down. I'll fix this." He was half expecting her to break down again, but she looked at him and understood what he was telling her to do, leaving his presence and walking slowly, wiping her face as she went. Punk rubbed his forehead and sighed, Vickie's antics were really starting to piss him off now, and it was making him get pissed at AJ, which shouldn't be happening. With an unruly frown upon his face, he stormed down the corridor and banged on her office door.

Vickie knew immediately it was Punk, he was about to walk directly into her trap.

"Come in," she said with a nasty smirk on her face.

Punk stormed through the door, not bothering to take a seat at the desk before he went into a rage. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I mean come on, we all know you're behind this and I'm sick of it to be honest Vickie, what the hell!?" Punk said angrily.

Vickie played dumb, looking at Punk blankly, "I have no idea what you're talking about Punk."

"Oh please, don't act like that with me, I'm the WWE Champion, I can see right through you, and I know what you're plan is, you know what I'm talking about. I'm here to say one thing, leave AJ alone. You know what you're doing by putting her in all these difficult matches; I mean a handicap match with two divas twice the size of her? You're destroying the career of one of the next big divas, don't you see that? I knew you were stupid Vickie, but I think even you realize what you're doing." Punk ranted. He was getting sweaty and up tight, making himself mad from just ranting at her. Even he knew he probably wouldn't be able to do anything, but it was worth a try.

"I hope you realise, CM Punk, that it's none of your concern what I do with the divas matches, that's nothing to do with you, and clearly it won't affect you in any way as I know you aren't linked to any diva in any sort of way." Vickie began to play that way, she knew it would hit Punk hard, as he couldn't deny that or he would face the consequences of being romantically involved with a co-worker, and wouldn't Vince like that, it'd give him a reason to finally fire Punk's arrogant ass.

Punk paced around the office, running his hands through his hair, huffing loudly. He knew exactly what Vickie was trying to do, but it shocked him most that she must actually know about AJ and him. He thought they'd been secretive about it all, and he had faith that none of his friends would have leaked anything about them being together, so how the hell did she know? Or maybe she didn't, maybe she just wanted him to admit something. Punk knew she'd take any opportunity to destroy his career, hell half of the people in the building would, so he wasn't going to give her that satisfaction.

"You know Vickie, I always knew you were a bitch, I just wasn't going to admit it, I mean c'mon, you've screwed over the best of guys, Edge, Dolph, but I won't let you screw me, because I'm bigger than that, and you know I am. So you keep destroying your own talent, it'll get you nowhere. We all know the only reason you're screwing AJ is because I'm untouchable, you know I'll throw it all back in your face, well I hope AJ beats the likes of you." Punk spat. He shook his head at her, and left her with an angry glare before heading towards the door.

"I know why you really care Punk, don't think I'm clueless." Vickie replied. Punk stopped in his tracks, he wanted to hear what she was going to say next. He stood there, biting his lip, facing the door. Surely she didn't know? He began to panic, he'd done exactly what he didn't want to do, he'd got himself involved and was about to jeopardize his own career.

"You're dating her, aren't you?" Vickie laughed dirtily.

Punk turned almost immediately, a nasty look upon his face. For the first time in his life he was beaten, he had nothing to say. He knew if he opened his mouth he'd just be digging his own grave, an end to his career would be in sight, so he continued to stand here, glaring back at her.

"Wow, have I left the great CM Punk speechless?" Vickie smirked.

Punk looked at her, ready to curse and swear at her, blasting her to oblivion, but he knew he couldn't do that.

"You know what Punk, I could turn you in to Vince, have the pair of you removed…" Punk stepped forward, ready to bite her head off, "but I won't do that, know why? I can't get a better Champion in a day, oh that's right, you'd be gone within a day." Punk continued to bite his tongue, as hard as it was.

"Hm, let's see _–Vickie tapped her mouth with her long nails- _If you don't stop complaining about the AJ situation, or you try and stop it or get involved in some way, I'll strip you of the Championship, and I'll let Vince know about your little romance with AJ."

Punk was outraged, his insides burnt as he knew he couldn't do anything about what she was saying. He couldn't protect AJ, or he'd be stripped of the title, and he couldn't be seen with her by anyone, or Vickie would tell Vince. Punk wanted to punch the wall, smash the room up, but he composed himself, trying to have the willpower to unclench his fists. He shot Vickie an outraged glare to which she laughed in her irritable tone.

"You twisted, stuck up bit-"

"Have a nice night Punk, shut the door as you leave."

Punk glared at her one final time and stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him. He stood outside for a while, running his hand down his face before punching the wall in front of him. He gritted his teeth, staring down at his fists. For the first time in his life he knew he couldn't get his own way, there was no fixing the situation. He was angered to his core, breathing heavily, just working himself up more. He stormed out of the arena just before checking his phone was in his pocket. He walked all the way back to the new tour bus, alone. He knew AJ would be waiting inside, and the truth of it was, he wasn't ready to face her. He didn't want to see her, as he was starting to regret what they had together. If helping her out was going to cost him the title, he was seriously thinking about leaving her to fight this battle on her own. He couldn't deal with any tears right now, as he knew he'd come out as the bad guy if they spoke about this.

As much as he wouldn't admit it to anyone, the truth was he didn't want to lose AJ, she was the one person he actually looked forward to seeing after a stressful training session, or a tiring day of interviews. He hadn't felt this way about anyone in a while, and to know that Vickie Guerrero could be the cause of him losing everything he loved made him sick to the stomach.

He got to the tour bus and entered, being greeted by its fresh new smell. He went directly to the fridge and got out a bottle of protein juice he had blended earlier that day. He slumped down on the bench like sofa and rubbed his head again, he wasn't ready to face anyone. As he opened his eyes from a heavy blink, he noticed AJ standing in the doorway silently; he could see she was nervous about approaching him.

"Hey Punk, h-how'd it go?" She asked quietly

"Look AJ, I really don't want to talk about it ok." He replied coldly.

AJ was a little taken aback; Punk was never usually like this with her, was he angry at her? She walked into the room and leaned against the counter opposite him, shuffling her feet and staring at the floor. "It didn't go well I'm guessing."

Punk sighed, he knew he might as well have this conversation now, since he couldn't feel any worse. "I can't help you AJ."

AJ looked up at him, slightly shocked and scared. Thoughts of her career ending flashed through her brain, she didn't think she could make it without his help. "What do you mean?" She bit her lip nervously, anxious for his reply.

Punk took a sip of his shake, "She's threatened me with a title loss, she knows about us…somehow, and she said if I do anything to help you, or make things easier she'll strip me of the title and go to Vince" he sighed.

AJ was a little hurt, so she came 2nd to the title huh? Part of her knew that was just how Punk was, he wasn't exactly a people person and that wrestling came before everything in his life, and she knew that she had come into his life rather suddenly so she shouldn't expect full commitment from him, most of his friends he'd known for years and that was why he trusted them, how could she expect to be treated the same? But then again, deep down she knew how he felt about her, and it made her feel small to know that he valued his championship over her, she thought they were in a relationship, but clearly she had not understood his true feelings.

It took her a while to gain the courage to break the silence. She just stood there for a while, chewing on her lip and avoiding eye contact. She felt let down and most of all, used. Punk didn't really love her, he just needed someone to make him feel loved, he himself had said it'd been a long time since he'd been in a relationship, maybe she was just a short fling to make him know he still had it in him. It was building up in her quicker, and she eventually said something, "Is that it then? I don't mean enough to you, I mean, the title comes before me?" AJ's voice quivered.

Punk rolled his eyes to the ceiling, all of a sudden he didn't want to have this conversation any more. The last thing he wanted to do was upset AJ by just being himself. Most people knew he was a prick at the best of times, and he didn't want to be unreasonable with her. "AJ I didn't say that…"

"But that's what you implied." She interrupted. She began to become more insecure, not looking at Punk at all.

Punk found himself getting angry at AJ, and that's exactly what he didn't want to do. "Look AJ, I'm not going to lie to you, this title, it means everything to me. It's what I've worked so hard for, and unless you didn't notice, I had this a while before you even came into my life, now I'm not saying it comes before you, but you've got to understand that I'm not planning on losing it…" Punk was trying not to be unreasonable, but he could see AJ was taking this badly.

AJ began to fill with negative emotions, she could feel her eyes filling with tears, but the last thing she wanted to do was cry in front of him, not now. That would show her as weak, and she didn't want that.

"I thought you were different," She muttered.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"I thought you were different!" She screamed. She began to breathe fiercely, not thinking about what she was saying. "Do I even mean anything to you Punk, do I?"

Punk couldn't deal with her screaming at him, and he wasn't going to let her say these things without defending himself.

"You know AJ, I thought _you _were different. Don't you understand, I'm not your average guy, I don't just go around allowing anyone into my life, but you know what, I took a chance with you, I thought you meant something, that you were something special, but I guess I was wrong. If you can't see that this title is my recognition to my skills, then I don't think I can help you, at all. And yeah, you know I'd do anything to help you out because I really care about you, but I don't want to lose the title, and I'll admit that because I'm not a liar, and I will be honest with you, because _I care about you_." Punk bellowed. He could see AJ flinching at the sound of him raising his voice, but part of him couldn't care less.

"You're just like Daniel Bryan, that's all you are, I've been nothing but a fling for you, have I. All this care you claim to have shown, have you really been so loving towards me huh? I just needed a favour Punk, I would do anything for you, and you know I would." AJ blasted back at him, tears leaving her eyes from her anger.

"That's just it isn't it!? All I've been is your Daniel Bryan replacement. You needed me to keep him away, to protect you, but I've just been the one to fill his shoes, haven't I?" Punk demanded an answer. He could see AJ getting more emotional by everything he said, but he couldn't care less. "I knew you weren't right for me, I knew it, but you know what I actually felt something for you and I let people talk me into admitting my feelings and giving this relationship a chance, and you used that to your advantage. So you know what? Yeah, I chose the title over you, because at least I won't lose that any time soon, and it doesn't use me the way you seem to be doing. So fuck you AJ, I can't believe I actually let you in like this. This is why I don't trust people!" Punk shouted.

AJ began to cry hysterically. Punk's words hurt, all she'd ever done was love him, and that's what made it worse. She knew Punk, she knew how closed he was and how hard it was for him to let people in, and part of what he said was right. He'd let her in so soon, and she'd just used him in a way, all she ever did was cry, and make him feel sorry for her. She felt like she deserved everything he spat at her, and she knew that she wasn't right for him, as much as she liked to believe she was. She stared at him, her face covered with sadness and complete distraught. "Well you know what, I'm sorry Punk, I'm so sorry." She ran for the door and escaped out into the night, running to find Kaitlyn somewhere, she had no idea where she was going, but she had to get away.

Punk took a moment to calm down, not fully processing what had just happened. Had he just let Vickie Guerrero drive a barrier between him and the one woman he thought he loved? Punk sat down, dropping his head into his hands. He was angry at himself, for letting it get that bad, for allowing himself to go so far with words. He felt numb, like he had been cut open but he couldn't feel himself bleed. He wasn't allowing himself to realize fully what had just happened. He'd let her get away himself, and that tore him apart. He got up and threw his hands along the counter, knocking off the utensils and a bunch of mugs onto the floor. The anger burnt in his stomach, he felt rage, but for himself. He proceeded to throw himself back down to the seat, punching the space beside him. What had he done? What had he done. He'd possibly just ruined the best thing he had in life, and now he felt like utter shit.

* * *

_**Hey guys I'm sorry this chapter took so long to upload, I've been seriously busy and hadn't even been able to think about uploading, but everything is good now, and I'm looking forward to writing a dramatic few chapters! Hope you all had a great Christmas and New Year! Let me know what you think about this chapter, I really like it and I'm proud of where this story is going! Enjoy and don't forget to review :))**_


	23. Chapter 23

Kofi came back to the bus looking for some chill out time with Punk; little did he know he'd be trying to mend his broken but distained heart. He walked through the door into the smaller lounge space to find Punk lying on the couch playing the Xbox, Grand Theft Auto. He continued to walk through the room towards the bathroom as he wanted to take a quick shower.

"Sup man," he said as he walked past; however he received no reply from Punk. He ignored it however and guessed it was because he was very involved in gameplay.

Punk looked up slightly as Kofi disappeared from his view and he heard the shower turn on. He continued to run around through the town of Liberty City, provoking the police and taking his anger out on the pixelated citizens. He smashed his fingers on the buttons angrily, still thinking about the argument with AJ. Punk had never really felt much guilt, and he was coming to the conclusion that it was one of the worst things to feel. He looked over at his phone several times, wondering if he should call her, but he figured she probably wouldn't pick up anyway.

Kofi stepped out of the shower into the box shaped bathroom and rubbed himself dry. He threw on some old sweatpants and a t-shirt and headed back to the lounge area to sit down with Punk. He could hear the screaming coming from the TV and the sound of sirens and realized Punk wouldn't give him his full attention as he was still playing the game. He took a chance to look into Punk's bedroom and couldn't see anything that gave away the fact that AJ was staying with them. As far as he knew she was moving in for a short amount of time, as her and Punk couldn't get enough of each other.

He walked in and sat down opposite Punk, just a thin walkway separating them. He exchanged his look from Punk to the TV set regularly, wondering if Punk would stop playing any time soon. The silence began to get too awkward, so he decided to start the conversation.

"I thought AJ was staying here with us, are you hiding her somewhere?" Kofi joked. He laughed to himself for a bit, then realized Punk was ignoring him, on purpose.

"Dude? Um…isn't AJ here?"

Punk gritted his teeth again to stop himself from shouting at Kofi, he focused on the game, and continued to fire bullets through the nearest people on the sidewalk.

"Man is something up? I can tell with you, stop playing the game and talk to me." Kofi knew Punk well, he could tell that there was something going on with him and he wanted to help him out, if he could. Kofi began to tap his foot on the floor and looked around the room, wondering how he could make Punk listen to him. He suddenly noticed the remote on the floor by a small fold up table. He used his foot to discretely get the remote, and then turned the TV off, much to Punk's dismay.

"Listen to me dude!" Kofi shouted.

"Why did you turn the tv off? Turn it back on, now." Punk said angrily.

"No. Not until you tell me what's up." Kofi replied.

Punk rolled his eyes and put a hand to his face, he really wasn't in the mood to be messed with. Not in this frame of mind.

"Now, are you gonna own up to whatever you've done, or are you going to make me sit here all night holding you hostage, huh?" Kofi said irritably.

"Hm, remind me why I ever let you on this bus, sometimes I forget how pestering you can be bro." Punk said, huffing a little.

"Ha ha, yeah you're a funny one, now tell me what's going on man, I just wanna help."

Punk's stomach began to churn as he recalled the events that had happened. He sat up, folding his legs and sitting straight. He licked his lips and took a deep breath through his mouth and out of his nose.

"It's nothing, honestly."

"Then why the hell are you acting like a teenager going through puberty, I swear you have more mood swings than a pregnant woman!" Kofi joked.

Punk couldn't help but laugh a little. He let out a little chuckle, then went back to staring at the floor profusely, not wanting to spill anything to Kofi. It wasn't that he didn't trust him, it just meant Punk had to think about the whole situation again, and the more he relived it the more he realised he was wrong, and he hated coming to that realization.

Kofi was slowing starting to put two and two together. AJ wasn't here, Punk was reverting to being as moody as he was before he met her, had something happened between the two of them?

"Bro is this something to do with the fact that AJ isn't here right now…"

"Aw man you just gotta know everything don't you!" Punk snapped.

Kofi held his hands up defensively, "I'm just trying to help!"

"Yeah? Well knock it off then, before I knock you off that chair." Punk moaned.

Kofi looked at Punk, wondering how he could help his friend. He knew if Punk didn't get it out, he'd be like this for the next week or two, and that made Kofi want to get it out of him even sooner. If there was one thing he'd learnt about Punk from travelling with him, was that you don't want to be around him when he's got something on his mind that's bugging him.

Punk saw Kofi looking at him hopelessly out of the corner of his eye. It was making him feel rather uncomfortable, but he knew Kofi wouldn't leave until he knew the truth, and it wasn't even worth trying to lie to him, he knew Punk well enough to know when he was being told the truth.

"Okay, listen. Me and AJ, I think we're over."

Kofi nearly fell off his chair. He was shocked beyond belief. He understood how hard it had been for Punk to accept love again, and it was ending already. He rubbed his chin and tried to understand what he had just been told.

"W-what?"

"It came down to her or the title, and it may or may not have been received that I chose the title over her." Punk admitted, shoving his head into his hands.

Kofi's mouth dropped open slightly. He shook his head and closed it, wondering how he could respond without angering Punk. He couldn't believe he'd ruined his one opportunity by choosing a belt over a relationship. Kofi could only understand it from his own point of view, and that was something he'd never do.

"Wait, you chose the title over her? Why did you have to choose anyway?" Kofi looked at Punk and realised it was hard for him to relive the experience, and he could tell Punk knew he'd make a mistake.

"She can't have just left if you _said _that to her…" Kofi digged.

"No Kofi, I screamed it in her face okay, are you happy now!? I fucking screamed it at her, and she ran away, all confused and scared and now I'm sitting her killing myself over it wondering how on earth she came to like me anyway. Best thing she ever did was get away huh? I'm a bad influence, and idiot. Yeah, I know so shut the fuck up and drop it." Punk shouted, standing up in front of Kofi now.

Kofi got up and tried to put his hands on Punk's shoulders, but Punk shoved him away.

"Look man, being aggressive with me isn't gonna solve anything! I'm trying to help you okay? Don't you understand? You're lucky I know you, you can't push me away. Now shut up and sit down, I wanna help you solve this!"

Punk did as Kofi had said, he somewhat admired his friend for standing up to him, most people would just leave him to get over it himself. He sat down, rubbing his head and waiting to hear what Kofi was going to say.

"Now, I don't know the details, but I do know AJ is too precious to lose man, and I don't know how you could lose the title over her, but if you're careful there'll be no need for that to happen. Look, I've never seen you be so happy with life in a while, and although you may not admit it, I know that you know AJ has made a huge difference in your life, left an impact in a way, so you need to get her back, somehow." Kofi said.

Punk sighed heavily. He realised what Kofi was saying was true, but he couldn't help but believe it was over. He had a habit of doing this, pushing away the women he loved, but there was only one woman who continued to love him after all they'd been through, and he needed her right now. Weird feelings were overcoming him as he thought about leaving all this crap with AJ behind, and moving on without her, after all, he couldn't imagine life without the title, but it was easier to imagine moving on without AJ.

"Okay so I want you to calm down a little and call her okay? You'd be surprised; she'll probably be waiting to hear from you. I have faith in you man!" Kofi got up from the chair and headed down and through the door to his bunk, he wanted to just chill out and read a magazine.

Punk pulled himself up from the chair to grab the controller and swiftly turned the tv off, then moving to turn the Xbox off straight after. He reached to the ledge beside him and took his phone in his hands. As he scrolled through his contacts he looked for the one woman he needed right now, the one person who could help him get over all this.

_*Calling Maria__ Kanellis…__*_

* * *

**_The big question is, why is Punk calling Maria Kanellis, and what does he want her for?_**

**_The next chapter will focus on AJ's feelings but also how things go with Punk and Maria, what's going to happen with them?_**

**__Thanks for reading and don't forget to review guys, hearing your opinions really motivate me to continue writing! Love you all 3**


	24. Chapter 24

Punk heard Maria's soft tone on the other end of the phone line. She sounded rather worried to be receiving a call from him, almost as if she didn't believe it was Punk calling her. Then again, it would have come as a bit of a surprise. Punk hadn't spoken to Maria since they had split up about two years previous. It hadn't really been a messy break up, but Punk had developed a strong relationship with her and he couldn't believe their relationship was coming to an end, although part of him knew it was for the best.

"Hello?" Maria said shyly on the other end of the line

"Maria, it's me." Punk replied, rather nervously.

"Punk? Wait…that is you, right?"

"Yeah, it's me." Punk bit his lip on the other end. He was trying to put a sentence together in his head so he knew what to say next without making a complete fool of himself.

"Uhh…how are you?" Maria asked. She wasn't really sure what to say herself, as she found it awkward to speak to Punk as all the past feelings she had for him came flooding back.

"I…I need to ask you about something."

* * *

AJ sat in Café Rouge all by herself, her fingers wrapped around the coffee mug she was drinking from. She was waiting for Kaitlyn to come and pick her up, as she'd ran her mid tears trying to explain what was going on, but Kaitlyn insisted she stayed in the hotel room with her then she could explain the whole thing when she had calmed down.

So AJ sat there, waiting. She hated the silence of the café. There was a young couple sitting across the room, whispering to each other and holding hands, it reminded AJ of herself and CM Punk, which made her want to cry even more. Therefore she turned her attention to a woman sitting in the middle, she looked rather young, a single mother AJ thought. She was sitting alone with her little girl who looked about three. AJ was hoping neither of them were wrestling fans, she wasn't in the mood to be signing autographs.

It seemed everything around her reminded her of Punk in some way, which made her break down even more inside. She began to feel rather dizzy from all the crying, and her eyes stung when she blinked. She refused to believe it was Punk who was making her like this, and that she had brought it upon herself. Even though in her gut she knew it was Punk's fault, her heart was telling her he was too good, too honest and sweet to make her feel such awful emotions, and she would shake her head and let the thoughts escape whilst she continued to sip her coffee.

The coffee scalded her lips as she attempted to drink it. No matter how many times she burnt herself, she would do it over and over, almost as if she was punishing herself. She had no idea what for, part of her continued to try and convince her mind she had done nothing but be completely honest with Punk, and that itself was not a sin, whether he had wanted to hear the truth or not.

Eventually Kaitlyn pulled up outside in a taxi, and told the driver to wait whilst she ran in to grab AJ. She half-jogged up the pathway to the entrance and waved at AJ through the window. AJ lay down some money on the table, and got up, wiping the damp from her face onto her sleeve. As she got to the entrance Kaitlyn put her arm around her, resulting in AJ turning on the waterworks again as she was escorted into the taxi.

* * *

"Punk, I'm engaged now." Maria said, trying her best not to hurt Punks feelings.

"I know, I just think you'll be the only one to truly understand, can't you just make a compromise or something?"

* * *

AJ managed to cry rather discretely until they got to the hotel room, where she promptly fell onto the bed and bawled her eyes out into the pillow, with Kaitlyn overlooking the situation rather disgusted that she would be sleeping on that tonight.

"AJ baby, you need to tell me what's happened? Although I have a feeling I already know…"

AJ sat up and looked at Kaitlyn, her face clearly showing her emotion. She looked like an innocent twelve year old girl, after all her makeup had washed away with her tears. Just looking at her made Kaitlyn want to cradle her and tell her everything would be okay.

"I had an argument with Punk." AJ murmured. She hoped Kaitlyn had heard what she had said, because she really didn't feel like repeating herself.

"Okay, about what…"

AJ stared into space, her mind jumping onto another problem. "What if I'm not good enough Kaitlyn? I mean, Punk has dated Maria, he's dated Lita, and they're both extremely talented and exceptional women who are taller than five foot. What if I don't meet their standards?" AJ wept.

Kaitlyn could tell how genuinely scarred AJ was. After being constantly put down the entire time she hung around with Bryan, of course she would doubt herself after one childish argument.

"AJ, you're better than both those ladies put together, and think about it, Punk still showed interest in you, so you are definitely up there girl!"

"But I'm not, am I Kaitlyn! You don't have to tell me these things just because you're my friend!" AJ screamed sadly. "She pushed her hair back from away her face, revealing her giant puppy like eyes, fixating her view on Kaitlyn. "I've never really accomplished anything, I've come from nothing at all, just a small family would could barely get by, I've got no real personality or anything special, why would he pick me? I'm just worthless, he deserves better." AJ stared down at the floor, a single tear leaving her face silently. It rolled down her cheek as she closed her eyes, escaping into her mind, trying to block out the world.

Kaitlyn found herself welling up, she couldn't believe AJ's frame of mind.

"AJ, don't you dare let me hear you say anything like that again, okay!? It's not true, any of it, NOT TRUE! If Punk let you into his life, heck if he showed any affection at all you must be something pretty special, as special as Lita and Maria at a minimum. You only think you're worthless because that's all you've come to know, and if Punk hasn't made you realise that you're so much more then he isn't worth it, because I promise you, you're worth a million of Lita and Maria put together, I promise." Kaitlyn whimpered.

AJ looked up at her best friend, who was now sitting awkwardly on a stool left under the small dressing table. She saw tear stains on Kaitlyn's face and felt guilty for making her upset. She got up and pushed herself onto the end of the stool, wrapping her arms around her friend and giving her the biggest hug ever, Kaitlyn always knew what to say.

* * *

"It's only for a day, I promise. I won't ask you to be here any longer, I don't think either of us could take it." Punk joked half-heartedly.

Maria stopped talking for a while; she needed to think things through.

"Okay Punk, it's just a day, I'll come, but he can't know anything about this."

* * *

AJ had fallen asleep on top of the duvet of the double bed she would be sharing with Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn had switched the pillows round and tucked AJ up inside, watching her sleep for a few minutes, assuring herself that AJ was fine. She then went to change and get into bed next to her friend, holding her phone in her hands. She checked her inbox and found a message from Dolph asking her if she wanted to go out for drinks. She replied explaining that she had AJ with her who was currently sleeping off a breakdown and that she'd have to miss. She smiled to herself as she sent the text off, not checking the recipient correctly.

Punk felt his phone bleep in his pocket. He was just drifting off but it woke him up suddenly. Through tired eyes he pulled the bright screen up to his view. _1 New Message. _His heart missed a beat as he thought of the possibilities of it being AJ. He clicked the view button, still squinting as he tried to read the message, it was from…Kaitlyn?

_Hey babe ;)_

_Can't make it out tonight, I've got AJ staying here with me and she's currently sleeping off a breakdown, something to do with Punk. Do you know anything? I swear to god if he's hurt her I'm going to kill him._

_I'll talk to you soon, xxx_

All of a sudden it felt as if Punk had been hit by a truck. He lay completely still, staring at the wall as he lowered his phone back down and into his pocket. What had he_ done!? _Kaitlyn had obviously sent him the message by mistake, but AJ, she was having a breakdown? He knew he had to go see her, somehow, but he had no idea what he'd say. His head began to pound as he thought of the worst. Once again, his phone bleeped and he retrieved it speedily.

_1 New Message – Maria Kanellis_

_Got off lightly, he doesn't know I'm coming to yours._

_Be ready for me early tomorrow, I'll see you then Punk _

_Maria x_

* * *

_**I just really want to thank you all for reading. I've got some truly heart warming reviews which motivate me to continue writing, not that I don't want to anyway! I love you all and thank you for your support. So here's the chapter! Tomorrow I guess all will be revealed regarding Maria, what's gonna happen? Guess you'll have to wait and find out, huh ;)**_

_**Don't forget to review! :D**_


	25. Chapter 25

Maria was nervous about seeing Punk again. She knew she was engaged, but she'd always had constant feelings for him, thinking about seeing him again, being face to face made her want to run and hide. She knew she should be big enough to have a civilised conversation with him, but what if he wanted more?

She tucked her hands into the pockets of her furry coat, and walked briskly up to the bus. She stopped at the door to send a text to her fiancé, letting him know everything was fine. She pulled one hand out of her pocket to knock on the door and stepped back, allowing time for Punk to come and invite her in. She looked around at the parking lot where the bus was situated, she had no idea why the WWE was in the middle of Chicago, but oh well, Punk was lucky Maria was at home and not on tour with Ring of Honour.

As she looked back to the doors she saw a shadow appear, it looked a little too slender to be Punk. However, it was he and she smiled up at him as he smiled back at her. "Come in Maria, it's been too long."

As she followed Punk into the room she realised he had obviously changed his diet, he looked thinner than she remembered. He gestured to a seat opposite himself, and Maria sat down, taking her coat off as she did.

"You look thinner Punk, have you changed your diet or something?" Maria asked, making general conversation.

Punk looked over to the blender, "I like to blend some meals now, gets more protein inside me," he looked back to Maria, admiring her red hair. "I also became a vegetarian, so no more meat for me."

"Wow, you've got willpower!" She said, laughing slightly.

She looked around the room, admiring all the messages Punk had stuck on the cupboards from friends, one from Lars, a couple from Kofi, Natalie, AJ, and was that one from her?

"You, you kept those notes I used to send you?" She asked, smiling and pointing up at the cupboard doors. Punk smiled to himself and sighed lightly, "Yeah, I kept some of em."

Maria got up and wandered over to them in her ugg boots, her note said 'Punkers, go smash 'em baby! Have faith x' in her curly handwriting. "Why are they stuck up there?" She asked curiously, turning her attention back to Punk still standing.

"They're just like little reminders when I see 'em, like to inspire me." Punk said rather shyly.

"Since when did the great CM Punk get so cheesy?" Maria giggled. She moved back over to her seat and sat opposite Punk once again. She watched as he rubbed his knuckles awkwardly. He looked as though he was really stressed. Maria could tell something big was on his mind. She suddenly felt rather worried, something major had happened.

"Punk, what's wrong? Why did you call me here?"

Punk looked up from the floor and directly into Maria's green eyes. "I need your help, or…advice." Punk said, biting his lip ring.

Maria wanted to make a joke about Punk finally needing someone's help, almost admitting he couldn't make it on his own, but she knew now wasn't the time.

"Okay, shoot. What d'ya need help with?" Maria said, sitting up straight and blinking a few times.

Punk sighed heavily, leaning back on the couch. He folded his arms across his chest, crunching his fists up. "I finally got a girlfriend, Maria. I finally got over you. It took me a long time, but I did it, and I hate to admit I think she's the best thing that's happened to me in a while. I mean, it's been around near enough three years since we lost what we had, but I've ruined it. I've gone and fucked up my chances with her. Now I know I haven't been in contact, but you know you're a friend, and I need some womanly advice –_Punk signed speech marks as he said womanly advice- _now, I just hope you can help."

Maria leaned forward and tapped Punk's knee, "Why didn't you say, I'll always be here for you Punk. Just because I'm not your girlfriend doesn't mean I don't wanna be your friend. Now, explain what's happened, I'm sure you haven't fucked up too badly."

Punk's expression dropped as he realised he had to explain the argument. He shuffled awkwardly and took a deep breath. "General manager was being a bitch to her, AJ, and I tried to step in and fix it, only to be put in a situation where I have to choose my title –_he looked over at the WWE Championship in a glass cabinet on the wall- _or her. Stupidly, I ended up turning it into a row with her, and she ran out that door and I haven't heard anything since." Punk struggled to say the last bit. He wasn't a man of much emotion, but just thinking about losing AJ choked him up a little.

Maria tried hard to understand, but even she couldn't believe Punk had actually chosen some stupid achievement over a woman he claimed to love.

"Listen Punk, I know you, and I know that you would choose wrestling over anything most of the time, but when it comes to a woman, we're fragile, and to tell AJ that you'd rather have that over her, that's pretty harsh." Maria said.

Punk ran his hand down his face, rubbing his chin, still biting his lip. Maybe Maria wouldn't be able to help him at all, but he was still willing to let her try.

"Although, I think there still might be time to sort things out with her. Call her Punk. I know it's hard for you to go that far, you don't really _do _relationships, but call her."

Punk nodded, he knew Maria was right. He looked over at his phone on the counter and thought about calling AJ straight away. He just wanted to hear her voice, although he knew it wouldn't be bubbly and happy, she'd be depressed and might not even want to hear what he had to say.

"And I hate to tell you buddy, but I think if it comes to it, you're gonna have to choose her or that belt. I mean, I know what I'd choose, but what about you."

Punk took a moment to think, the silence became deafening. So many thoughts flew around his head, and he couldn't believe some of his reasons for letting her go.

"I…I can't lose that title Maria, you don't-"

"So you'll lose her then."

Punk shot a look of dismay and worry at Maria, as she shrugged at him.

"It's the truth Punk, and you know it. If you go out of your way to keep the title, you'll lose her, and I know deep down you don't want that, I can see it in your eyes."

Punk retreated back, rubbing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Listen to me Punk; she's not like any other girl you've dated. She's not like me and she's definitely not like Lita. From what I know about AJ she's small and fragile but has a big heart. She's a spitfire in the ring and seems like a great person to have as a friend, and to date. If you're willing to let wrestling win another personal battle, go ahead, but I guarantee you, you'll never get her back." Maria said matter-of-factly. She knew what she was saying was rather harsh, but it was what Punk needed to hear.

"So, you think I should let the title go?" Punk asked wearily.

"I'm not saying give it up, I'm just saying, if you lose it, accept the loss, at least you'll still be climbing into bed with AJ every night." She choked on her last words. It was still hard to accept Punk with someone else.

It was almost as if Punk had a breakthrough. "You know what, I hate to say it, but you're right. I don't _have_ to lose it if I'm clever; I can have both…for a while at least. And if it goes, well I'll still have AJ." Punk was cheering up a little now.

Maria smiled at him, realising she'd helped him see the light in the situation. "Thanks, Maria. I owe you one." Punk smiled at her, standing up and opening his arms slightly. Maria got up and embraced him, hugging him back and smelling his aftershave she once recognized.

* * *

AJ walked through the parking lot, hoping to catch Punk at a good moment. Kaitlyn had convinced her to go back and try and make things work, after all, AJ didn't want to lose the one man who treated her right. She walked along, rubbing her arms from the Chicago air. She felt her nose tickle as it was rather cold as she saw the bus in sight.

The lights were on in the lounge, meaning Punk was in. However the closer she got, she noticed an outline of two figures. As she walked up to the side of the bus rather sneakily, she saw Punk…in the arms of another. It felt as though someone had literally ripped AJ's heart in two. She couldn't make out who the woman was, as she looked around for a car she might recognize She began to breathe heavily, feeling icy tears fill her eyes. She tried to hard not to make a noise, or to be noticed by anyone inside.

* * *

Punk and Maria's hug lasted a little longer than normal for two people who were just 'friends'. "Do you um…want a drink?" Punk asked. He didn't want to make Maria feel as though he called her out just for advice, he wanted to start anew.

"Um, okay, just one though! I've gotta get back soon." Maria said softly.

Punk walked over to the fridge, swinging the door open and revealing the contents. "Oh, I'll just have a glass of wine" Maria said rather sarcastically as she eyed up the bottle of red.

"Still haven't decided to become straight edge then?" Punk said rather disappointedly.

"Nah, I still enjoy the odd drink, sorry."

* * *

AJ stood outside for a while, hiding behind another bus, hoping the person would exit so their identity could be revealed. She noticed a shadow appear back by the window, and lower. They were sitting down now, in no hurry to leave.

AJ pulled her phone out of her pocket, pulling one of her gloves off so it was easier to touch the screen. She checked the time, 20:14, she wasn't going to wait around all night. Feeling defeated, she walked towards the exit of the parking lot. In her head all the things she was hoping to say echoed around.

_I'm sorry how I acted Punk._

_We can keep it a secret, and then you can keep the title._

_I love you._

She walked away, exhausted from just feeling such sadness. She wanted to cry, but it seemed she had no tears at all. She just walked, her chin resting on her chest, hands in her pockets. She gulped hard, and hailed a cab to take her back to the hotel.

* * *

**This chapter was fun to write, and also quite emotional, haha. I hope you all enjoy it and it makes you look forward to the next one!**

**I just have to thank you all, once again, for your continued support by reading my stuff and reviewing, it really means a lot. You're all amazing!**

**Don't forget to review this chapter and let me know what you think :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Punk had endured another sleepless night, not through choice this time. Kofi had advised him to try and get some rest after Maria left, so he tried just that. As he lied in the double bed he'd intended to share with AJ, he felt the cold pillow beside him, imagining her head resting there, keeping warm beside him. He turned over to stare at the ceiling, which he did successfully for a few hours. Just staring up and thinking about her made him want to run and find her, make everything right, but he fought back his emotions like he always did, telling himself he was CM Punk, not a high school nerd.

Morning came around and Punk got out of bed, his eyelids heavy from the lack of sleep and stress. The first thing he did was check his phone for any messages, but there was nothing. He pulled the covers back over the mattress and headed to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror for a while, before stripping off for a hot shower.

After he was done washing, he put on some basketball shorts and a 'Rancid' t-shirt, ready to face today's turmoil. As he entered the kitchen he could faintly smell the scent of burnt toast, which meant Kofi had rushed out for a jog. Punk wished he had been woken so he could join Kofi, running was just what he needed right now. His mind flicked between thoughts of what he was going to do and if he should contact AJ.

He slouched on the couch for about 10 minutes before he finally decided that sitting there wasn't going to get him any further with fixing things. He walked to the bedroom and took his phone off of the bedside table, pulling up a new message and choosing AJ as the recipient.

_Come meet me at the bus tonight, we need to talk._

No kisses, no smileys. Just point blank instructions. Punk decided it wasn't a good idea to invite AJ over now, he needed to beat his morning slump first. He found his headphones in his closet and got out a hoodie. Putting on his running trainers he decided to go out for a jog of his own and listen to a few of his favourite tunes to keep himself calm and relaxed.

He returned a few hours later only to find Kofi in the bus playing video games by himself.

"There you are dude! I was getting worried!" Kofi exclaimed in his best womanly tone.

Punk laughed and wiped the sweat from his forehead on his sleeve. He turned the music off and removed his headphones. He was rather hungry now and decided him and Kofi could go get something to eat. "Wanna get lunch Kof? I'm rather hungry now. We could get Taco Bell?" Punk suggested as he unlaced his running shoes.

"So you just did all that running to come back here and offer me fast food? Man you crazy…I'm in!" Kofi turned the xbox off and jumped up to go grab a zip up and some shoes. Punk laughed and took another quick shower, this time the water was cold which shortened his usage time. He changed into some different shorts and a new t-shirt, leaving his jumper behind. "C'mon let's go!"

The pair walked to the nearest Taco Bell and ordered a standard meal each. They chose to eat in as the place looked fairly empty, apart from a few young teens grabbing a meal before they went down to the skate park.

"So man, what you doing about this AJ situation?" Kofi asked, licking the mayo from his lips.

Punk swallowed the contents in his mouth before answering. "I've invited her over this evening to talk things out, Maria finally proved to me I should let the title go, there's more important things."

Kofi mouthed hallelujah at the ceiling and Punk rolled his eyes, sipping his ice cold Pepsi.

"Finally someone got through to you!" Kofi laughed.

The restaurant emptied out, leaving the two of them there for a while discussing comics and video games.

* * *

Punk and Kofi made it back to the bus around 4.30pm, just in time for AJ to set off on her journey there. They even managed to clear up a little before she arrived. As she knocked on the doors of the bus, Kofi pointed to the bunk room, "I'll be in there if you need me."

Punk nodded and watched as Kofi left. He walked over to the door and took a deep breath before opening it. He was stunned to see AJ standing before him looking so beautiful, not that she didn't always look so amazing, but for some reason she looked especially good.

"Uhh, come in AJ." Punk said, holding the door open with his arm, allowing her in before him. She walked in rather awkwardly and sat down, twiddling her thumbs with a look of concern on her face. She had come prepared for an argument, hoping one wouldn't come about.

Punk sat down opposite her, looking at her, also concerned. "AJ, don't worry, I'm not going to shout, so yeah, I'm sorry about the other day. I really didn't mean to be so…cranky."

She looked up at him and smiled limply, opening her mouth to say something, then thinking again.

"AJ…what did you want to say…?"

AJ nodded her head, ready to voice her feelings. "I'm sorry too Punk. I acted irrationally, and I caused the whole thing. I just want to let you know that if you'd prefer, I can leave right now and we can pretend this ever happened. I don't mind, I know how much the title means to you, that's all." AJ bit her lip, hoping she wouldn't get a response from Punk that she didn't want to hear.

There were a few minutes of silence between them, a silence that was so deafening it could almost be heard. Important things were ticking over both of their brains.

"Look AJ, I got some advice, but I still want you to know I made this decision entirely by myself, okay? I'm not going to lose you for the title, I can't. You've given me more than that thing will ever, so I'm sorry, okay?"

AJ could appreciate the fact it was hard for Punk to be so 'emotional'. She nodded her head and smiled at him, realising he was hoping she'd make a move so he could stop talking. She slowly moved over next to him and cuddled up beside him, "I missed you, I really did. I was scared of…losing you." AJ tried her hardest to hint at what she had seen the previous night, without Punk realising intentionally.

He had no idea what she meant, so suggested they watch a film together, just to chill and enjoy the night. He was so happy it'd been easy to fix things, although that worried him in a way, why had it been so easy? As much as he wanted to know, he wasn't going to ask questions and risk things all over again.

They picked out the film 'Avenger Assemble', you could never go wrong with a superhero film. They snuggled up on the small sofa in front of the wall TV and began to watch the film.

Whilst Punk laughed at the humour, and flinched at the action, AJ could hear no sound coming from the TV. Her ears were ringing with insults, emotional battles she was having with herself. It was causing her to shake a ,little, but she did her best to stop, hoping not to alert Punk.

_You're holding him back. _

_Can't you tell that he doesn't want to lose the title? _

_If he does it'll be your fault._

_Selfish, selfish bitch._

AJ began to chew the inside of her cheek, tasting blood inside her mouth. She didn't realise the film end, and barely noticed Punk get up from under her to turn the TV off. "How about we get some sleep…AJ?"

AJ shook her head and nodded, not really understanding what she'd agreed to. She walked as if in a trance towards the bedroom, where Punk offered her an old t-shirt to sleep in. She changed slowly, her body almost aching. The t-shirt was huge, but it smelt like Punk and that comforted her to a certain extent. She crawled into bed beside him, and noticed how he took about half hour before he was out cold, sleeping. Clearly it had been a stressful day if Punk was asleep.

AJ wished she could sleep to, but her eyes were fixed open, staring up at the ceiling. She started to hallucinate, seeing things break down between them, the heartache she was feeling, the pain Punk went through. She tried to switch it off, but it was almost impossible. She forced her eyes closed and began to toss and turn beneath the sheets, hoping to find a comfortable position. As she closed her eyes she saw images of the title being lost on Punk's behalf, he blamed her.

She threw back the sheets, frantically breathing and holding her chest as it got tighter. She was living a nightmare. She went to the bathroom and splashed water on her face, calming herself down. As she looked in the mirror, it all became clear, what she had to do.

She walked back, thinking of how she'd be helping Punk. She looked in the bedside table for a notepad and a pen, and scrawled a note, a few teardrops landing on the lines.

_Punk,_

_I can't help but feel by being with you, I'm losing you. In thought and in reality. _

_I want you to understand, I've never loved someone as much as I've loved you, and you know what they say, if you love someone set them free._

_I'm sure you'll keep it a lot longer without me around. I know what I'm doing is right, for you and me._

_I love you, always._

_AJ xoxo_

She smiled down at the letter, as she filled with hope that she was doing the right thing, saving Punk from defeat. She pulled on the leggings she had worn under the enormous t-shirt. She then walked to the bathroom and sprayed her scarf with Punk's favourite aftershave, before wrapping it around her neck. As she got to the kitchen, she took a bundle of notes out of her coat which she had removed as she entered. She hid them behind the glasses at the back, and made her way to the door.

As she stood by the exit, she took one last look back at what she was leaving behind. She realised Punk was all she'd ever wanted, but all he'd ever wanted was the WWE Championship, and he had that. What she wanted would remove his happiness, and she decided to think of him before herself. "I love you Punk." She whispered, before leaving the bus and going out into the night.

* * *

_**Building up to something rather emotional guys, but will it turn out the way you're expecting?**_

_****_**Thank you all for reading, and I love you all very much! Feel free to review, or send me a PM, I love hearing your feedback. Enjoy ^-^**


	27. Chapter 27 - The Finale, or is it?

As the door slammed shut after AJ's exit, Punk awoke suddenly. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, looking around with a rather confused look on his face. He shook his head and looked over to his side to check AJ was okay when he noticed, she wasn't there.

He eventually put two and two together, "Oh shit!" He frantically threw himself out of bed, pulling on some sweat pants and an old t-shirt he found on the floor. He called out her name as he did to try and identify if she was still in the bus or not. He was panting now, still half asleep and he ran out of his room, through the line of bunks and to the lounge where he found his shoes. He tucked the laces inside and threw them on quickly, running as fast as his legs would take him out of the door.

Kofi woke up by the sound of Punk's anxious shouting. He managed to sit up in time to catch Punk run out the door. As he was leaning so far out of his bunk he ultimately landed on the floor, before picking himself up rather quickly and trying to work out what was going on.

"Punk, where the hell are you going!" He shouted after him, "Punk!"

It was no use, Punk had managed to sprint his way out of the parking lot, as he reached the road he threw his head one way and then to the next, trying to see if he could see AJ anywhere.

"AJ!?" He called out, over and over. He couldn't care less that it was 3am, or that many people would be sleeping, he had to find her. He ran down the long road, checking down all the little side trails. He brought his arms up to his sides with clenched fists, swinging them as he ran. He wondered how long it would be before his legs gave up and he collapsed in an exhausted heap.

Punk began to sweat, as he panted, running along the road. This was no regular jogging pace, Punk wanted to find AJ before she got too far away, or got herself into any sort of trouble. He hadn't noticed the note as he left, and he didn't have time to wonder why she'd gone, he just knew he wanted to find her.

Back on the bus Kofi had wandered around Punk's room, looking for some sort of trigger as to why he was running halfway around Chicago right now. He stumbled over AJ's side of the bed, and fell to the ground over a pile of Punk's old shirts. As he blinked a few times, he noticed a piece of paper almost hiding under the bed. It must have fallen down whilst Punk rushed around. Kofi picked it up and walked to the lounge so he could read it, turning the lights on as he entered.

He sat on the couch and read the small note AJ had left behind;

_Punk,_

_I can't help but feel by being with you, I'm losing you. In thought and in reality. _

_I want you to understand, I've never loved someone as much as I've loved you, and you know what they say, if you love someone set them free._

_I'm sure you'll keep it a lot longer without me around. I know what I'm doing is right, for you and me._

_I love you, always._

_AJ xoxo_

Kofi's mouth was open, he was shocked beyond belief. All of a sudden it felt like he was the one AJ was leaving, and he couldn't begin to imagine how she must have felt whilst composing the note. It filled his mind with sorrow, how she thought she wasn't good enough, Punk had done everything in his power, (despite his personality) to try and make AJ feel loved, although he wasn't remotely good at it. Kofi knew it would never be easy for anyone to make AJ feel at peace with herself again.

He held the paper in his hand, resting his head on the other. He sighed heavily, how he could even begin to sympathise with Punk right now? It wasn't AJ's fault she was feeling like this, and it wouldn't entirely be her fault in how Punk would react, but Kofi couldn't bear to see his best friend have his heart crushed and stomped on again.

He put the note down on the small table and covered his face with both hands, wondering what he could to do help. There wasn't anything he could do. He looked around desperately, wondering who he could contact, who he could talk to, but nobody would be awake at 3am.

Meanwhile, Punk had turned a corner, and could see a small shadowy figure in the darkness before him. He ran a few more metres before stopping and calling out. "What are you doing AJ?" He said desperately.

AJ turned around, her face blotchy; shivering from the cold she was feeling from walking at such a slow pace.

"Punk, go back to the bus, Punk don't come-"

AJ couldn't stop him. He began to walk towards her, his mind flickering like the street lamp on the parallel road. He rubbed his forehead with his right hand, trying to make sense of why he was out on the streets of Chicago, chasing a woman who he wasn't sure of his feelings for right now. How did he always get into this kind of crap.

"Where the fuck are you going AJ?" He said, hopelessly and out of breath. He looked at her through his emerald eyes, which just so happened to be glistening in the moonlight.

AJ couldn't even bear to look at him. She couldn't believe he was getting the wrong idea about this. She was trying to _help _him, to make things _easier. _But once again, she messed it all up and had men chasing after her.

"Punk, you…you don't need me." She said, backing away, brushing away the tears before they rolled down her cheek.

Ultimately, Punk walked towards her, the distance between them staying the same. "You can't just leave without an explanation."

AJ realised Punk couldn't have found the note. She began to worry she'd actually have to recall it verbally, and she didn't know how well she could say these things to him. She didn't want to break his heart, not at all. She wanted him to be happy, and knew that couldn't be achieved with her around.

"Listen, Punk. Go back to your bus, it's all there, the answers, go back." AJ said, trying to keep him away.

"I want you to tell me AJ. It 3-fucking-am. I'm not playing games okay, tell me what the fuck is wrong." Punk wasn't trying to be abusive, he was just so frustrated, and didn't want to lose her, he couldn't make out his emotions.

"You don't need me Punk! You think you do but you…you don't." AJ wept. She looked up to the sky, taking a deep breath in. "You deserve the title, and I'm nothing but trash, keep the gold Punk, it's worth more."

Punk rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth, "What don't you understand AJ? How many times do I have to tell you I. Fucking. Love. You! Why do you keep running away, is something going on?" Punk was desperate now, he didn't know how to make her realise, and the more he began to worry about losing her for good, the more emotion built up inside of him, ready to burst out.

AJ began to cry, a lot. She walked back faster, trying to avoid the situation, when she noticed Punk had stopped, completely. He was just standing there, looking helpless, like a lost puppy. He was watching her walk away, clearly not having the energy or the patience to chase after her any more. The light was so dim that she couldn't be sure, but she could have sworn she saw a tear leave his eye, which broke her heart. Didn't he understand she wasn't trying to hurt him, she wasn't being mean, or a bitch, she wanted to save him.

She sighed, and looked around with her bloodshot, wet eyes. She was breathing fast, her body pulsing as she turned to look at him, her head on one side.

"I'm leaving, Punk. I've cleared it with Vickie, I'm leaving WWE." AJ bit her lip as the tears got warmer and attacked her cheeks.

Punk let out a noise of defeat, more like a whimper. He dropped to his knees, his hands on his head. His eyes began to fill with…tears? But he didn't cry, this was CM Punk right here. His face was screwed up into a picture of loss, and utter defeat.

"AJ, please…come back with me, please." Punk begged, it was his final words, he couldn't make her understand anymore.

"I'm…I'm so sorry." AJ bawled, her face now a dark shade of red, her eyes almost unnaturally coloured with such prominent, bloodshot veins. She stepped forward, going back to kiss him, but thought how much worse it would make it, so she looked at him, and her body crumpled. She experienced feelings she'd never felt before, in her life. Her heart broke down, and she yearned to be with him, but being with him was killing him, and his career. She took one final look at the man she loved so much, but she came to realise she could never make him understand, as she bit her lip and nestled her face into her scarf, smelling his aftershave she ran off into the distance and around the corner where she hailed a cab.

Punk kneeled on the sidewalk for a while, not completely processing what had just happened. He believed that any second AJ would run around the corner and back into his arms, but the more he blinked the more he came to realize she wasn't coming back, and that started to destroy him.

He let his head drop onto his chest, running his hands through his hair, breathing hard. He was shaking his head, refusing to believe that his heart had just been ripped from him and away with the woman he was in love with.

He began to shake, clenching his fists on his head and letting the anger consume him. He began to shake his head faster, and faster, until he finally burst. Punk let out the loudest yelp from the bottom of his lungs, a shout louder than one he'd ever produced when being hit with a chair in ring. He punched the hard ground, splitting the knuckles on his left hand. "This isn't fucking happening, this isn't fucking happening," he repeated over and over. There was no glimmer of hope, no alternate ending. He shuffled over and sat on the ground, his back against the wall, looking at the end of the road, the corner AJ turned out of his life.

"All I wanted was you, all I wanted…" Punk's vision began to fade, he became very lightheaded. He looked down at his knuckles, noticing the crimson blood spilling to the ground. He ran them down his shirt, the blood soaking in and making it look like he'd been out to murder someone. He sat there, his head up against the wall, eyes closed. He thought about going back to the bus, going back to the arena, not seeing AJ anywhere. Not knowing if he should contact her in a day, two days, a week, maybe a month? Maybe she never wanted to speak to him again.

He wanted to find out this so called explanation she'd left behind, so he picked himself up off the ground, pushing against the wall for balance. He was finding it hard to walk, but he picked up a slow pace and made it back to the bus.

Kofi was waiting, chewing his nails as he sat, hoping one of the two would return. As soon as he heard some rustling outside he leapt up and over to the door, to see a gloomy Punk enter silently. He noticed a lot of blood on Punk's shirt, but didn't think to ask. Punk looked weak, defeated, worse than Kofi had ever seen him before. "I couldn't do it Kofi, I couldn't save her." Punk threw himself down on the sofa, lowering his head shamefully, his hands on his face, hiding away his emotion and shame, from his best friend.

"This, I found this." Kofi mumbled, picking up the note and holding it in front of Punk. He raised his head slightly, opening his eyes and noticing AJ's handwriting. He took the note from his hands, with his left fist still clenched, resting on his knee as the blood leaked. He read the note; he read it about three times, each time still not understanding why. Finally he screwed it up in his hand and threw it on the floor, which was one memory erased.

"Dude, do you need-"

"Go back to bed Kofi, honestly, go."

Kofi looked through at his bed and realised Punk just wanted to be alone, somehow he didn't think AJ was coming back, ever. He left the room silently, closing the door behind him. Punk sat in the silence, sniffing and biting back emotion. He decided to look at the positives, not that he could see any right now.

Punk stayed there for the entire night, he put a few movies on but barely watched them, he was too busy thinking, about AJ.

* * *

At the break of dawn AJ woke up from her hotel room. She'd managed to get a late notice booking, mainly because of her status and that the clerk felt sorry for her having nowhere to stay. She had to go to her appointment with Vickie. Realizing that she had no clean clothes, she tried to wash the t-shirt in the sink, and ironed it out with the small travel iron provided in the room. She smartened herself up the best she could and looked in the mirror. All she could see was a reflection of Punk standing beside her, smiling at her goofily as he always tried to make her laugh. She rubbed her eyes, smudging last night's eyeliner over her eyelids.

Managing to arrive at the arena around 10:30am she walked directly to Vickie's office. Knocking on the door politely she waited for a response.

"Door's open." Vickie responded.

AJ walked inside awkwardly, not really knowing what to expect from Vickie. The office was surprisingly clean and tidy, apart from the disgraceful appearance of Vickie at the desk. "I got your text; I've got the forms here. Are you sure you want to do this AJ, there's no easy way back in?" Vickie said, trying to show some empathy when in reality she couldn't be happier to see the back of AJ Lee.

"Like I said, it's not for forever, it's just for a while, I need to-"

"Look, AJ, I really don't care, and unlike you, I'm the General Manager of Raw and I have better things to do, so sign the form, say your goodbyes and you're free to go."

AJ tried not to be too affected by Vickie's bitterness. She sat down on the chair at Vickie's desk and filled in the forms. Her handwriting was a little untidy as she was focusing hard on steadying her hand. She added her signature to the bottom and arose from the seat. "Just remember, tell Vince it's not for forever." AJ said before walking to the door and leaving the office. Once she'd gone, Vickie let out a small laugh and sent a text to Daniel Bryan, letting him know the news.

Kaitlyn already knew about AJ returning to New Jersey, which is why she had convinced her to try and make things work with Punk before she left. Deep down Kaitlyn had hoped things would go well between them and AJ would no longer be leaving, but AJ had text her from the hotel to let her know she would still be leaving, but invited Kaitlyn to come and stay the next time WWE arrived in her home town. She returned to the locker room, where she had stored a suitcase with the permission of Vickie and collected her belongings. It was time to head home.

* * *

Punk woke up on the sofa. His body ached and his left hand was stinging terribly. As he rubbed his eyes he looked down to notice the sticky layer of blood that had formed over the top of the wounds. He wrinkled his nose up at the sight and decided to rinse his hand under the tap in the kitchen. He tried his best not to think of AJ at all, after all she was gone, what could he do? As he stood rinsing his hand under the tap he noticed the glasses in the cupboard above had been tampered with. Once he dried his hand off on the towel he reached inside, finding a small tied up bundle of punk notelets at the back.

Instantly he knew who they were from, but he was intrigued as to how long they'd been there. He sat back down on the sofa, untying the ribbon around them. He unfolded the first one to reveal a scrawled note from AJ:

_Batman baby!_

_Wanted to leave this note in your locker room to say good luck tonight! Go smash Daniel's face in!_

Punk wondered as to why he hadn't found this in his locker room, but he placed it to the side of him and unfolded the second one,

_My dear, I just woke up to find you crashed out over the top of me, you're so cute when you sleep xo_

Punk let out a little light-hearted 'hmph' as he admired AJ's writing. There were loads more little notelets commenting on matches he would be going to have, but he wondered why he hadn't actually received any of them. He read through ones about evenings they'd shared, and how much AJ loved him, when he got to the last one. It was written on a green notelet, not matching the rest. AJ's handwriting was a little different also,

_Punk, my batman! I just found a pile of these notes I wanted to give you, but I thought you might find it childish. Oh well! I guess you'll get them some day and you'll wake up like omg AJ you're a weirdo, but we still have to share the same bed! I love you x_

It didn't really make much sense, but it was safe to say it brought tears to Punks eyes. No, they wouldn't be waking up in the same bed, but that wouldn't stop Punk from thinking about her, and he didn't know how he was going to get up every day without her.

* * *

**_I found that a very emotional chapter haha, and I'm proud of how it turned out. So this is the end of the road, or is it!? STAY TUNED FOR SOME SURPRISES!_**

**__I just wanted to thank every single reader who has taken time to read this fic, my FIRST fic. I've received so many comments and they all mean so much! I hope you liked this one enough to continue to read what I'm going to be uploading in the future (sooner than you think!) So don't forget to review or PM me your thoughts. You're all amazing, and please stay tuned, I've got a small surprise :D**


	28. SEQUEL PREVIEW!

NOSTALGIA – THE SEQUEL

_AJ tossed and turned in bed, trying to find a position where she was both comfortable and cool. Once again, the night was passing her by and she was losing precious time for sleeping. As she lay there, blinking she made a mental note in her mind of all the things she could be doing rather than lying here, staring at the ceiling._

_It was no use, she couldn't lie here sweaty and uncomfortable, and so she got up and decided to do some laundry. Since moving back to New Jersey, she'd bought a small house just around the corner from where her parents lived. It wasn't big at all, with three bedrooms and two bathrooms; also the perfect yard for her dog Nacho Cheese to run around in, after all he wasn't very fond of exercise._

_She pushed her feet into her furry pink slippers and held her hand over her mouth as she yawned slightly. Her body clock was all out of proportion, she did feel tired, so why couldn't she sleep? _

_Several nights AJ would lay there, in the double bed she shared, thinking about the one man she couldn't get off her mind. It'd been about a year since she'd moved on from WWE, and she never thought living a regular life could be so boring. There was no waking up to a morning routine of exercise, and no evenings filled with entertaining rowdy fans. She had even taken up Pilates on a Saturday as she had free time, since she'd usually have been at meet and greets all day. Although her mom constantly ranted to her on the phone telling her it was good to take a break, AJ was just waiting for the opportune moment to go back and get in the ring again._

_As she made her way to the bathroom, she picked up the laundry basket she kept at the top of the stairs. She shuffled her way across the hall and into the bathroom, where she sat on the floor and transferred all the dirty clothes into the basket. It was mind numbing work, but at least she was starting to cool down._

_Once the basket was filled, she made her way silently down the stairs, creeping as if she was in someone else's house. She walked through the kitchen and into the small laundry room. Placing the basket on the floor she stretched her back and flailed her arms in the air. _

_As she sighed looking at the filled washer/dryer, she lifted up the lid and proceeded to empty the dry clothing onto the floor. She picked out each item slowly, carefully admiring all her clothes. She lifted out a few t-shirts she'd got on sale at Hot Topic, before finally pulling out a t-shirt that made a large smile break out on her face._

_In her small hands, AJ held her one and only 'I dig crazy chicks' t-shirt. Gosh she loved to wear this tee so much, although, Corey didn't approve of it much._

_Yes, you heard correctly. AJ Lee had decided to move on, or so she claimed. After 6 months of being in New Jersey alone, AJ found a fellow wrestler, and struck up a romance with Ring of Honour wrestler, Corey Graves. Now, anyone that knew the couple would say they were perfect for each other, AJ however thought differently._

_She would never admit it to anyone, but she just kept Corey around because she didn't want to go back to being lonely. Sure, they'd shared a good fling together, but AJ didn't think of it as anything more, but two months later she finds he's moving into her house and she couldn't understand how things had escalated so quickly. She'd often convince herself she was in love with Corey, but her heart would ache as she flashed back on scenes of herself and Punk lying together watching a movie. _

_AJ thought about Punk a lot. She knew he'd probably got on with his own life, and probably never thought about her another day after she left, the thought of Punk moving on also persuaded her to stay with Corey. Yeah, sometimes he was a sweet guy, but he wasn't the one with the key to her heart. _

_She pulled the tee in close to her face, hoping to catch a whiff of Punk's aftershave which used to linger on the cotton. She sighed hopelessly, as now all she could smell was the washing powder. As she bit her lip, she threw the t-shirt onto the pile with all the other clean laundry._

* * *

_Punk had just returned back to the bus with Kofi and Miz after a night of 'partying'. That wasn't really Punk's scene, but as his friends had invited him along he thought why not? Who'd give up an opportunity to see a load of work colleagues making fools out of themselves whilst under the influence? Of course, Punk was still alcohol free, drug free, and he'd most recently become title free. _

_Punk dropped the title to Daniel Bryan, which had made him madder than ever, although he had to admit Bryan won the title fair and square. Kofi had convinced him not to worry about it, but he knew that Bryan plus the title equalled thoughts of AJ; after all, Punk had originally chosen the title over AJ._

_The three entered the bus, all falling on the seats in the main lounge. Punk turned the lights on and slumped down beside Kofi. _

"_Wasn't that an interesting night?" Miz said, laughing slightly._

_Kofi and Punk nodded together, "I thought I'd seen the worst of Cena drunk before, but holy shit when that man drinks too much, there's no controlling him!" Punk laughed, along with Kofi and Miz._

_The three of them lay around for a while before deciding it would be a good idea to try and get some rest. Miz left first, falling on his bunk and sleeping, still dressed in his shirt and jeans. Kofi waited to see if Punk was gonna budge, but realized that would mean waiting forever. He got up, yawning and kicking his shoes off._

"_Don't stay in here forever as usual, okay Punk? Make sure you get some rest, stop overthinking things all the time man." Kofi said softly, before turning the lights down dim and leaving._

_Punk sat on the sofa, his head was ringing from the loud music that had been inflicted into their ears for the entirety of the night. He rubbed his forehead before sitting back into the chair and kicking off his own shoes. He was eyeing up the cupboard full of glasses, deciding whether he could be bothered to get up and grab a drink or not. _

_Eventually he thought what the heck, and raised himself, hobbling over to the cupboard and pulling out a small glass. As he stood looking inside the open cupboard, he pulled one note out from the pile at the back. He held it in his palm as he turned on the tap, making sure not to drop it. He then shoved the glass under the running water, letting it fill half way before placing it down on the side so he could turn the tap back off. He stood up against the counter, now sipping the water, reading the note over and over. _

_Punk, my batman! I just found a pile of these notes I wanted to give you, but I thought you might find it childish. Oh well! I guess you'll get them some day and you'll wake up like omg AJ you're a weirdo, but we still have to share the same bed! I love you x_

_He finished off his glass of water, and placed the glass into the sink, leaving it for someone else to clear up in the morning. As he walked towards the door he took one final glance at the note before screwing it up in his hand and throwing it in the direction of the bin._

"_That's four." Punk mumbled._

_Punk had found it rough to get over AJ, but of course he didn't let anyone else know that. Every time Kofi brought her up he acted as if he didn't care, but that was the biggest lie of the century. Thoughts of AJ would keep him awake at night, and he was starting to piss himself off as he hated thinking about her. He was constantly in an inner battle with himself, so he thought the best thing to do would be to get rid of everything that reminded him of her, so he started with the notes, disposing one every time he went to the cupboard._

_At first Punk managed to convince himself it was working, but even he couldn't keep that up. He began to start regretting throwing them away, but by keeping them he thought of himself as weak. So every night as he lay in bed awake, he'd still think of her, she was all he ever thought of. He wondered if he'd ever see her again, but then again, he had no idea how he'd handle that sort of situation._

_Punk thought he was doing a good job of showing he didn't care, little did he know Miz and Kofi could see right through him, and would have regular discussions about the situation when he wasn't around. Miz had tried contacting AJ to try and convince her to come back, but she refused, saying she needed to start new. They knew they had tugged some heartstrings however, because each time they asked, it would take longer for her to say she wouldn't return, clearly she was thinking about it. Kofi and Miz just hoped it would be soon, because even after a year Punk was still falling downhill, rapidly._

* * *

**So there it is! That's my little surprise, you won't be saying goodbye to this storyline for long as I'm starting a sequel, set about a year after the end of AJ Punk!**

**It's still an AJ Punk fanfiction, so who knows what will happen, and how they might end up interacting again!**

**I want to thank you all once again for your continued reading and support with _Stay Forever_, I hope you enjoyed it enough to want to read this sequel, as I said this is a continuation from _Stay Forever,_ so I'm pretty sure if you enjoyed that one you'll like this one too!**

**Please review on here and let me know your thoughts, or you can PM me if you want to let me know, or even ask some more about the sequel, I'd love to know who is interested in continuing to read about this storyline! **

**Love you all, and thank you :) 3**


End file.
